The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow
by Rizzlemonster
Summary: Levi's got it all. He's the lead singer of a famous rock band. The world lies at his feet. And he has an apartment with world's best view. Oh, and one minor issue. He has this thing for his dirt-poor neighbour. Rated; M for language and possible later smut ;) LeviXEren
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic ever, scared as =D but hey, decided to give it a go~

I don't own any of the characters

No Spoilers

Srry if there are any incorrect spellings of gramatical mistakes =/ not a native speaker

Summary: Levi's got it all. He's the lead singer of a famous rock band. The world lies at his feet. And he has an apartment with world's best view. Oh, and one minor issue. He has this thing for his dirt-poor neighbour.

* * *

He hated to pack everything at the last possible moment. The clock struck four in the morning, he should be in bed, not running around like a mad man. He raced across his bedroom to fling some of his clothes in his black leather bag. After he seemed to have everything from his room he continued to the bathroom.

'Damned that woman for calling me so late!' he growled under a heavy breath. 'I'm gonna strangle her!'

Then when things couldn't get any worse in his perfect world the doorbell rang. He cursed.

'Oh honey!' a high pinched voice sang followed by loud banging on his door. He cursed louder. 'Wait a bit longer you… urgg. Done in a sec!' He couldn't care less about waking everyone in the damned building.

'Hurry up! You're slow!' yelled the woman. That did it. He ran towards the door and nearly kicked it open. The woman could barely managed to jump out of the way before the door smacked her in the face.

'Shit Levi you nearly broke my glasses! Be more careful okay.' She said while grabbing his arm. She dragged him out of his apartment and slammed the door shut. 'Hurry, we don't want to be late for our own gig!'

'Yeah and who's fault is that Hanji!' Levi sneered at his friend. 'This is fucking ridiculous.' He swatted her hand away, freeing his arm and swung his bag over his shoulder. They made their way to Erwin's car, which was parked not too far away from his apartment building.

'I think Erwin parked somewhere over here.' Hanji said as she waved her hand at Levi. She got a moody shrug as reply.

Hanji walked over to a dark blue car, which seemed almost black in the light of the lanterns.

'Erwin's driving.' She simply said as she opened the front door and shortly after added 'Shotgun.'

'I hate you so much right now.'

'Love you too.' She winked before she got in the front seat. Levi heard something that sounded like suppressed laughter of Hanji and Erwin. 'I hate both of you.' He said before he got in the back seat. 'And your damned winking.'

'Morning.' A cheerful Erwin said. Levi just shrugged as he put down his bag beside him. 'So…' he started. 'The fuck happened to our flight.'

'Yeah about that.' Hanji turned to face him. She slightly hesitated when she saw infuriating grey eyes practically glaring daggers at her. His normally styled black hair was a mess, save for his undercut. 'Well, I'm waiting. And you better have a good explanation.'

'Of course. Of course.' She heaved her shoulders as if it was no big deal. 'Our flight kinda got overbooked.' His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'And well. By the time Pixies wanted to check us in… well. He couldn't. You know. All the seats where taken. And the next possible flight was tomorrow! Our show is tonight! So now we're going by car.' She ended her story with a smile and a thumbs up.

He let that sink in. He though of multiple ways to mutilate their manager and after what seemed like forever he finally said under a heavy breath. 'You do realize it's a nine hour drive from Trost to Shiganshina?'

She slowly nodded her head. Her hair was undone and her glasses were dirty. Hanji had hurried just as much as he had. He sighed. He gave up. This was going to be a long drive.

'Each of us drives for about three hours. We can have two short breaks and we'll be in Shiganshina at about… let's say four in case we get lost or something else happens. We'll have enough time for the sound check and we can freshen up a bit. Maybe even sleep a couple of hours.' She drabbled on. Even in the middle of the night it seemed as though Hanji had a severe case of ADHD.

And so the three-member popular rock band, the Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow, began their journey to Trost. It was an absolute shit name, but then again, when they started the band, they were absolute shit drunk.

Levi can't remember ever falling asleep but he awoke with a start when Erwin gently shook his shoulder. 'Hey we're taking a break now. Afterwards it's your turn to take the wheel.' He slumped back into the front seat next to Hanji.

Levi moaned in frustration. 'Isn't it Hanji's up next?' he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

'Look who's finally up!' Hanji bellowed from behind the drivers seat. 'And nope it's your turn twinkle toes. I already did my share. Now it's my turn to hit the deck. I'm bummed!.' She let out a load yawn while stretching her arms.

'Get your hands back on the wheel you freak!' Levi nearly screamed. 'Are you trying to kill us!' Hanji answered by turning to face him and did not return her hands on the wheel. 'No.' she simply stated, then winked at him. 'See, were on a parking lot. Standing perfectly still. Not dying. Stop freaking out.' Erwin laughed at the commotion the two were making.

'Come on' Erwin said butting in between the two. 'Let's eat. I'm starving.' He opened the door and got out of the car. He walked over to what seemed to be a café. He wore grey jeans that clung neatly around his figure, matched with a black shirt. A leather motor jacket finished his look. Just like Levi he to had an undercut. His blond hair was styled with perfection and his undercut was a couple of shades darker.

Hanji got out of the car mumbling strings of words about food and loads of coffee even though just now she wanted to sleep. She cleaned her glasses and pulled a ribbon from her wrist. She always wore a couple of them just in case and tied her hair in a bun.

She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a white blouse and burgundy cardigan. Her black All Stars were close to breaking down, as there were multiple holes visible – the ones on her heels revealed her love for crazy socks. Levi shook his head.

He himself was wearing a ripped grey skinny jeans and a simple black long sleeve. He didn't have time to actually care what to wear. He wore black military boots. When he got out of the car a chill ran down his spine.

'Fucking freezing.' He bluntly stated. ' Great.' And bit back a groan.

'Ah, you forgot your jacket.' Hanji yelled from near the café when she saw her friend walk in an awfully fast pace towards the warmth indoors.

'Shut up. I'll buy a new one.'

'Nice, were going shopping!' she clapped her hands in excitement.

'Alone!'

'Yeah, alone with me.' There was just no talking with her. Why were they friends again?

After a short stop at the café the long drive continued. This time Levi took place behind the wheel.

After what seemed forever the team of three finally made it to the concert hall in the centre of Shiganshina which in Levi's word was like an ass amongst mazes. The concert hall was known as the Wall. It was the biggest and most popular music hall any musician could only wish to perform in, let alone have it completely sold out. Of course this was the case for the Mad Titans and to World of Tomorrow.

With the Wall completely sold out within mere seconds and a fan base that seemed to have slept in front of the building since one or two days before the gig. The front of the building was filled with trash of snacks and drinks, and there were some sleeping bags and other camping gear.

Levi hated all the attention. He hated the fans, the screams, the stalking and their obsessive behaviour. He shrugged. Alas it was collateral damage and so he had to deal with it. Being in the band was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

'Look at them!' Hanji squeaked when their car passed the Wall. 'So many are here already!' it was true. It seemed there were more and more people with each and every concert they gave. It looked like a miniature army clad in black. Most of them wore band shirts, while others wore clothes mainly in the style of their favourite band member. Chants and laughter erupted from the herd of fans as smiles shone on their faces. Lyrics Levi knew all to well made their way into the sky.

'Good thing they have no idea I have this shit wreck of a car.' Erwin joked. Now Erwin was modest. His car wasn't a total shit wreck. His navy blue Audi V8 was considered to be a classic, an old model from the early 90'. There were scratches on the left side of the car, remnants for when he got his drivers licence, or better yet, how he almost got it. It wasn't a car any celebrity wanted to posses, let alone drive in. Hanji and Levi didn't care, as long as it could drive from A to B, things were just dandy.

They drove to the back of the building. Showing their security passes at the necessary security checks and proceeded to their destination.

'Finally.' Levi uttered as he parked Erwin's car in an empty parking space.

'I can't wait for tonight's show!' Hanji threw her hands up like a cheer and shot out of the car as fast as she possibly could. Erwin followed suit.

While they made their way to the Wall Levi returned Erwin's car keys. Once they got inside their manager Pixies rushed forward.

'Where have you been? We have been worried sick. Now get your asses to the stylists you all look like shit! Shit I say!'

'Good day to you too, sir.' Hanji made a pathetic bow, pretending to be a ballerina. Erwin chuckled at the stupid motion of his band member. Levi remained indifferent about the whole situation.

'Good day, tsssk!' the old man barked causing Levi to cock a brow.

'If you hadn't booked us such a shitty ass flight we would have been here earlier.' Levi said in a monotone voice. 'Overbooked. We drove for nine stinking hours and all you do is whine. Pathetic.'

'Nine hours!' Hanji repeated after her friend, and held up nine fingers to the obvious. 'Nine!' she mouthed with wide eyes.

'We'll be on our way.' Erwin said when Pixies expression twisted into something nearly inhuman and dragged both, Levi and Hanji by their arms into the labyrinth that was the Wall. Sometimes Erwin felt like he was the only adult in the group. He shrugged. Babysitting was not one of his hobbies.

When Levi slammed open the door to their dressing rooms, about four stylists ran towards them, swarming around them like bees drawn to honey. 'Late, late, late.' Uttered a young woman with hazel coloured hair, which was tucked back into a tiny ponytail. Her bangs were kept under control by several hairpins. Her name was Petra and she was head stylist of their band. Judging their grim faces and Erwin who was shaking his head with a "don't even ask" look plastered on his face, Petra decided to just get them ready. She smiled and clapped her hands.

'Ald, Gunther, Oluo you know what to do.' The tree men dragged their personal project into separate dressing rooms. 'Hurry will you, the sound check starts in 50 minutes and I'm pretty sure most of them prefer a shower. So buzz of and collect their outfits first!' she yelled after her co-workers.

The thought of a nice warm shower sounded godlike in Levi's ears. He had been in a car all day and he felt down right disgusting.

'Oluo, on your way back can you grab me a drink.' He asked his stylist, the man spun around in the doorstep. 'Sure.' He left with a nod to grab Levi's stage outfit and his much needed drink.

With Oluo gone, Levi made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and rid himself of his travel clothes. He didn't dare smell them. His nose wrinkled at the mere thought. ' Fucking disgusting.' He flung them aside.

The water was cool and pleasant on his skin and he let out a load sigh he didn't know he was holding. He relaxed his muscled and heaved his head so his face was caught in the falling rain.

About fifty minutes later the band was ready for the sound check. Hanji wore large black Ray ban glasses. Her hair in a messy ponytail erupted in the crook of her neck, several strands falling on her shoulders. She wore a simple white tank top, and a black tattered short shirt over it with the word; "Titan" encrypted on it in sloppy writing. Burgundy skinny jeans finished her outfit - she just loved that colour - and yet again her All Stars. They were inseparable.

Erwin's outfit was simple yet classy, as drummer he was aiming for a comfortable fit. He wore a simple dark grey shirt, which would probably be on of, say what, two songs, before he decided to loose them. A black pair of jeans clung to his features and was tucked into a pair of black army boots.

Levi hated his black leather jeans; it was too tight and way too hot for on stage. Yet Petra insisted, with ulterior motives of course, but would never admit that. She just loved staring at his ass. She had no shame there. Furthermore he wore a grey v-neck shirt and a pair of black Vans. Their power of fashion lies in its simplicity.

Everything had to be perfect. Each member was picky in his or her own peculiar way. Levi was the lead singer and bass player. Hanji did backing vocals and mastered the guitar like no other. Erwin preferred not to sing too much and rocked the drums every single time. When put together they were a force so fierce no one could deny their existence. They were the talk of the music world, and were the rock band of the age. They needed to maintain that title.

When their equipment sounded just like their should, Levi started ranting about the stage lights. They were too bright and too colourful. 'Fuck off with those rainbow unicorn shit you dimwits! And where's the fireworks?'

'I'll take it from here.' Erwin proposed. ' You two get something to eat. I'll make sure the lights won't make us look like-'

'Magical prancing ponies.' Hanji finished and flashed the technicians a peace sign. 'No hard feelings.' She added as she walked of the stage. ' Come on Levi, let's feast! Heard we got some awesome food. Walked past the kitchen on my way here. My mouth watered to an extend it made the Niagara Falls look like a joke.' She winked at him.

'Disgusting.' He mumbled, but the thought of food was rather pleasant, the food at the café wasn't really pleasing. At least not as much as he had hoped.

The concert started with eruptions of firework on the sides of the stage, loud cheering from the crowd and a screaming welcome by Hanji. 'We are the Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow! Welcome to our Freedom tour! Are you guys ready to celebrate our 5th anniversary? Let's rock this joint!' the cheering was so loud Levi was sure that several eardrums shattered that night.

Hanji shushed the audience and did something not many bands did.

'Now what song would you like us to open with?' hundreds of people screamed and yelled at the same time. Hanji moved forward, swatting her guitar on her back and held the microphone to a small blond girl on the front row who blurted 'I, I'd like t-to hear Th uhhh,… Through glass. Please.' She stumbled on her words, to nervous to actually care. Hanji flashed her a smile, turned on her heal and winked at Levi. She knew it was his favourite song. A song about a certain someone. A someone he adored through glass. He nodded shooting Hanji a glare; he hated it when she teased him even if she was right, and not long after music blasted into the night.

'Good news.' Pixies rubbed his hands together. 'You're all flying home, we booked you a new flight. My apologies for my behaviour earlier.'

'You only say that because you are lost without us.' Hanji teased as she rolled her eyes at the old geezer and danced her little victory dance.

'Don't push your luck, I can always cancel it.'

'Well shit.' She stopped teasing him. 'Can't take a joke?'

'Your jokes suck.' Levi said in a monotone voice and thanked their manager for the flight. 'Appreciate it.'

'One more thing, Erwin.' Pixies directed his attention to said man and told him that he would see to it that Erwin's car made it back to him so all of them could fly back to their hometown.

Levi was back home in record time. The way back was flawless. The plane left one time and Pixies had ordered three cabs that would pick each of them up and bring them home. "Home." Levi let out a yawn. It was four in the morning. How ironic.

He got out the cab, thanked the cabby and walked up to his apartment on the 5th floor. He slammed the door shut not caring about his neighbours - they were shit anyway - and then he turned on the lights. He walked around in his small apartment, finally deciding he yearned for some coffee. His decoration was modest. His living room had a couch that was shoved in a corner and was paired with a pouf, creating a sitting corner. He owned a flat screen TV, which stood on a wooden cabinet. The room contained two plants, a calendar and a clock. There was one picture frame, which stood directly next to his TV, it showed the start of the band. Three drunkards with crappy smiles on their faces, Hanji even had her eyes closed on accident. His apartment wasn't anything special. Nobody knew where he lived, safe for his friends. This was his secret get-away place.

Levi could buy every house he wanted, everything he wished was possible from a house at the beach, to a mansion on the other side of the globe. But he loved his old little apartment in the run down part of Trost. It was a place where it wasn't very safe to venture of into the night, a place where fights and theft was no stranger to anyone, and most of all, it was a dirty neighbourhood with fitly streets and trash-filled rivers. Yet he loved this place for the clean freak he was. He loved his living room view, world's best view according to him. And he wouldn't leave it for the world.

Every time he looked outside his window he could get a glimpse of that one person that made him feel complete. Across the street stood another apartment complex with large windows that were almost from floor to ceiling. He didn't mind. It only worked out for him.

He leaned against the window frame, and brought hot coffee to his lips. He first blew of some of the steam before taking a sip. His eyes focused on an apartment across the street. The lights were off.

"Sleeping are you? Too bad, logic but shit, I would have loved to see your stupid smile." He thought to himself.

Just as he wanted to turn to leave, the light of the other apartment flung on. His head snapped back by the sudden change. He could see the outlining of a nearly empty living room and part of a messy hallway, which was stuffed by god knows what. And there between all that junk was the one person he was hoping to lay his eyes upon all day; the person from his songs.

A young man hurried his way into his apartment, kicking of his shoes, tripping half way down the hall over his own mess and rushing towards the living room. He threw of his coat and scarf in an abandoned corner and fell on his green couch. He ran his hands through his untidy brown hair and settled in for watching whatever was on TV. He tried to tug himself under a blanket and failed, he seemed too tired. Levi knew the little shit was going to fall asleep not being able to switch of his lights or TV or to even properly tug himself in.

A smile found Levi's lips. Then he thought to himself. "You are the lead singer of a world famous rock band; the rock band of rock bands. The world practically lies at your feet, swooning over you. And yet the only person you want to notice you, doesn't. Levi, you are one pathetic piece of shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes; Mikasa is Eren's real sister in this case, so no Ackerman =) Just to clear some things up.

In this chapter I tried to shine some light on Eren's superb life – chough

Thanks for the reviews and I hope I can get a chapter out before or during xmas, because I don't have a life =)

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 2

A girl with raven black hair up to her shoulders opened the apartment door of her younger brother. When inside she decided to keep her shoes on, not wanting to step in the mess that was the hallway. She walked towards the living room. 'Eren!' she shouted while she took of her jacket, and threw it on the couch.

'Ah!' Eren shot up from the couch he was sleeping on, giving his sister the scare of her life as she instinctively punched the intruder in the nose. While her fist connected with his face she noticed it was only her little brother and quickly shouted sorry as a loud smack rang in the room.

'Ah, shit! Mikasa!' he managed to say while he covered his now bleeding nose.

'I told you I was sorry!' she shot back defensive, but couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 'Let me get you a tissue.' She disappeared into the kitchen for a short while and returned with a white towel. 'Only thing I could find that was a bit clean.' She handed him the towel.

'Thanks.'

'How many times do I have to tell you not to sleep on the couch.' Now she sounded like their mother. 'It's not good for you.'

'No but getting punched in the face is…'

'Ha ha.' She said dryly and cocked her head. He knew she cared for him, she just had an weird way of showing her affection. After all he was all she had left. Their mother had past away at an early age, leaving both of them at the age of six in the care of their father, Grisha. And even he disappeared two years ago, doing god knows what. All he left them was a simple note that he was going away for an undetermined period of time. He left them penniless and soon both of them had to drop out of high school. Mikasa was lucky, with her high grades and athletic skills their school was prepared to offer her a scholarship. Leaving only Eren to drop out in search for work. She was in her last year of high school and Eren knew she would be offered a scholarship for collage too. Even though things didn't work out for him, he was happy for his sister. However it did mean he had to find multiple jobs to support them both, and with no diploma he was stuck doing hard work with low pay.

For now he had four different jobs, one at a local bar, even though he was underage, seventeen, he had managed to persuade the manager, Hannes. Since he was an old friend of the family, he knew the lives Mikasa and Eren lead and decided to help them out. His second job was collecting garbage. Yes, Eren the garbage man, Mikasa had made jokes about that for a week straight when he first got the job, since he never cleaned their house. Ever. Third, he worked at some construction sites, doing simple tasks. And finally he worked in the kitchens of the Freedom Corps in the local community centre, a kitchen specially designed for the poor and the homeless. One could eat breakfast for just a few pennies. This last job however didn't pay cash, but it did bring in food, since he could keep the leftovers for home.

'What time do you have to leave?' Mikasa asked her brother while she retied her red scarf. Eren grabbed his phone and snapped it open.

'Uh, in about two hours. You?'

'I'm done for today, but I've got some serious homework to make. These damned reports are killing me.' Her eyes looked tired. 'Do we still have left overs from the army?'

'Yeah, but not too much I'm afraid.'

'Do we have enough money for groceries?'

He shook his head. 'Not really, no. But tomorrow is a new day in the kitchens so I was hoping to grab some there. If you stop by before school I can prepare some lunch if you want.' That made her smile. Even though her little brother worked nearly sixty hours per week, and seriously feared for his wellbeing he always put her first. He was strong. But she wondered if he was strong enough. As of lately he has been looking more and more tired.

'Hey, should I stay here for a while?' she offered. During weekdays she slept at the school dormitory since it was near the centre of Trost and it by foot it was just too far. She saw his troubled face.

'Don't make sacrifices for me, Mikasa. I'm fine.' She nodded, nut she didn't believe him. There were dark circles under his eyes, clear signs of lack of sleep.

'I could move back in. it would save us a considerable of money.' She finally tried. She knew Eren would just brush off the idea, but she knew she just had to try.

'No. Mikasa. No!' he fixed his dirty sweater. 'You moving back will affect your grades. I don't want you to loose your scholarship.' His emerald eyes were clear and fierce. He had made up his mind. She knew her brother to well, if she continued they would end up arguing the only time they could spend together. She sighed in defeat. 'Fine!' and rubbed her temple in annoyance.

'What time do you have to be in school tomorrow?' he tried to change the subject. Their eyes met.

'At nine, so I have enough time to swing by the kitchens and adore you in your lovely and graceful attire.' She grinned teasing him, and playfully jabbed her finger in his side. He rolled his eyes and huffed, swatting her hand away.

* * *

Levi's phone had been ringing for some time now. It wasn't that Levi couldn't pick up his phone because he was away of busy. No, he didn't pick up his phone because he didn't want to. It was as simple as that. It was annoying as hell, sure, but on the screen flashed the name; Hanji, with whom a conversation with was sometimes downright exhausting.

He sat on his couch debating with himself if it was worth it. The screen went dark and the phone stopped vibrating. He watched it carefully as it lay next to him. Two missed calls is what it read. He pursed his lips. _Any minute now_. His eyes narrowed. And there it was, his phone came to life as Hanji called again. He knew she would continue calling him until he picked up the damned machine or until she showed up on his doorstep. His eye twitched. Choice made. He grabbed for his phone and accepted the call.

'What.' He leaned back into his soft couch and rested his head on its back pillows.

'Grumpy ain't cha!' sounded a cheery voice on the other side of the line followed by loud crashing sounds. Levi held the phone from his ear for a bit.

'What the fuck are you doing?'

'Nothing. What makes you think I'm doing anything?' she asked innocently.

'So, why are you calling me?' he answered her question with one of his own.

'Well. Pixies had this great idea…' she stared. _Oh god here it comes. _Whenever their manager had a great idea, it wasn't as nearly as great as buying a microwave when you needed an oven. Shit made no sense. He moaned in frustration and his free hand made its way over his eyes, casting his world in darkness.

'How bad is it?'

'He wanted us, for the badass band we are, to um, make like a short TV documentary. In which we not only, you know, show the foundation of the band, some things about ourselves, and what not. But also wanted to show that we care for our fans, or let's say people in general.'

'I'm sorry, I'm lost.' He shook his head.

'Charity.'

'…' He let that sink in.

'Please don't murder people.' That earned her a genuine laugh.

'Charity.' He repeated.

'Jep.'

'What does he have in store for us. Should I bring my shotgun?'

'Wow, was that a joke. Deeply impressed.' She chuckled, and quickly continued. 'The dude mentioned something about an organization called the Freedom Corps. Not sure what they do though. I know they stand up for the poor and homeless, but other than that it's a complete mystery.'

'Right.'

'Hey, it's all for the sake of promoting our new song.'

'New song?'

'Oh… Yeah, he also kinda mentioned that we needed a new song.'

'When?'

'…' It was her turn to remain silent. And he knew that if something could shut up his friend, something was defiantly amiss.

'When.' This time it was not a question.

'In two days the lyrics need to be done. In four, the general setup of the song including title, and by the end of the week we need to start recording.' He hated Pixies to the extend of setting his house on fire. They have never written a song with a deadline before, because hey, they were awesome and the world waited for them. It was never the other way around. Perfect.

'Why does he need the song within a week?' he already knew the answer, but needed to hear it anyway.

'Okay, so it's like this. He wants us to start recording tomorrow. Blah, blah, till the end of the week. Then the show should be finished and the theme song, well, you do the math smart ass.'

'I need a drink.' He exhaled heavily.

'I need more than a drink.' She joked, and laughed.

'Bar?'

'Yes, now!'

'See you in thirty?'

'Not a prob.'

The line went dead. He tossed his phone aside.

'A new song huh. One week. A documentary. Same story. Well things could have been a lot worse.' And with that he got up from his couch, grabbed his black coat, grey scarf, and an ugly black hand-knitted cap made by Hanji. Despite having many others, this was the only one that didn't itch, and equally important, was warm.

'Now for that drink.' He smiled to himself as he opened the door and stepped outside.

'Ahhhh hahaha! You're still wearing it! That's so cute!' Hanji continued laughing, tears sprung in her eyes. She took of her glasses to wipe her eyes properly. She was of course referring to the old knitted beanie she had made for him years ago. 'It looks like a dead animal.'

'You made it. I can't help it you knit like a idiot.'

'I never said I could knit, now did I?.'

He shrugged. 'It doesn't matter. Like yours is fashionable.' He grabbed her oversized white beanie and pulled it down over her head.

'Asshole.' She spun her arms around to hit him, and when she landed one hit she freed her face from her beanie. They made their way to the bar for their much-needed drink, or in Hanji's case, drinks. Levi had no problem adjusting his plans and joining Hanji in having a few.

'Well, look what the cat dragged in. It has been a while, hasn't it?' A blond man, with moustache stated when he saw the two enter his bar. 'What brings you to the World's End? Besides for the best drinks in Trost, that is.'

'Hannes!' Hanji hugged their old friend. 'Look at you, not a single grey hair. You look amazing, strikingly young I say.' She pried her elbow in his side playfully.

The older man laughed at the excited girl. 'I'm not that old.'

'Levi, good to see you.' A smile formed on his lips. It had been about four years since they had last been here. Being famous had some serious downsides.

Levi nodded at Hannes. 'Well, I still hate winters.' His remark only made the man laugh harder.

Hannes looked around his bar, which had only two occupied tables. 'It's still a bit early for drinking and besides it's a regular weekday. I suppose you guys don't want the world to know you're here. How about you take the table at the far end. You know which one I mean. In the mean time, can I get you anything?'

A mischievous smile spread on Hanji's face as she clapped her hands together as if she was about to utter a prayer. 'You know what we, I mean, what I want. Levi doesn't have a choice.' She winked her trademark. Hannes shook his head amusingly, knowing where this was going, and nodded. 'Up in a sec.'

Levi took of his coat and scarf, leaving the beanie in place. He seemed to believe that no one recognised him in a thing as hideous as this. Perhaps he was right. So far it had worked to conceal his well-known coupe.

He sat at the table in the far end of the café, far from the bar and windows. Their place had a safe distance from the toiletries. A line of tables stood in between that when crowded they didn't have the irritations of multiple people passing by. Or rather, stumbling by, with the potential to fall, and blow their cover.

Hanji flopped down in a seat on the opposite side of the table. 'Can you believe it?' she beamed, while she took rid herself of her coat. 'This is the very table, the holy table, where we decided to start a band years ago. This is so awesome. I'm so excited!'

This was the place where the three of them started their band, where they got so drunk, where Levi got so drunk he agreed to a ridiculous name for the band. The picture of three drunkards flashed by in his memory. That picture was taken here, at this very table. It was a holy table indeed.

'How is Erwin taking the news of the documentary?' He asked Hanji, who was still very lost in her happy thoughts.

'Ow, don't you worry about him. He takes everything so serious he even scolded me to not go drinking.' That sounded like Erwin all right.; professional and serious.

'Is that why he's not here?'

She nodded. 'You shouldn't go drinking. We have to work tomorrow. Don't get drunk. Don't do this. Don't do that.' She tried to mimic Erwin's voice. 'You know what he's like. All business. Ah, but we do have to wake up early. It appears that Corps thing is early in the morning.'

'I can wake up with a headache.'

'Levi, your such a badass rock star.' She mocked. 'I can wake up with a headache.' She now mimicked him and laughed when she saw him glare at her.

* * *

Hannes walked behind the bar, opening the door towards the small kitchen. he knew that what Hanji had asked for was hidden somewhere in the cellars of the bar.

The kitchen was small and had four doors. One that led back to the bar, one that led to the cellars, one outside, and the last one was the door of the large refrigerator. He walked passed the fridge towards the cellar door, but stopped when he heard a knock in the door that led out to the alley. His employees were supposed to start at eight. He looked at his watch. The small clock showed ten minutes to eight.

'Hannes, you better be there. I'm freezing!' the voice of a young and irritated boy sounded from behind a closed door.

'Yeah. Yeah. Wait a sec.' he made his way to the door, pulled out his key and unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened a kid stormed inside, cursing heavily as he came in.

'Good day Eren.' Hannes laughed as he closed the door.

'Wait!' another voice called from the alley. A brown haired girl stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

'Eren, Hannes.' She nodded.

'Good to see you Ymir.' Hannes said. He locked the door again. It was a small bar; they could handle it with only three people. At least for today.

'Shit cold outside.' Eren trembled as he sputtered those words. Ymir laughed and hung her coat in a closet near the door. Eren followed her example.

'Well, Eren, if your so cold, I have a task for you.' Hannes said.

'Great.'

'Could you please bring me the scotch of '76 please.'

'What's the occasion? That stuff's expensive.'

'Hm, … a celebration of sorts.' Is what Hannes settled with after a moment of thinking.

'Okay, fair enough.' Eren held his hand up for the keys, which Hannes passed to him. When he disappeared below ground he could hear Hannes ask Ymir if she wanted to prepare some simple snacks to which she of course obliged.

Eren had switched on the lights of the cellar before going down. The space under the ground was quite large and used for storing alcohol and spare tables and chairs in case needed.

'Scotch, '76.' He whispered to himself as his eyes ran over the cabinets filled with all kinds of bottles.

'Wine, nope. Beer, nope. Lot's and lots of beer, damn. Let me see, scotch, scotch, sco-ah there you are. Now '76.' He pulled out an ancient looking bottle at the height of his knees. The bottle was quite dusty and when he whipped it clean with his sleeve he cursed. 'Stupid, retarded idea Eren.' A large grey speck of dust had collected on his what used to be green sleeve. He climbed the stares with the scotch in one hand and to other extended in front of him, so he would not dirty the rest of his long sleeve shirt. It was the only clean shirt he had left. Now he had none.

He closed the door after putting out the lights, and put the bottle on the counter where Ymir was making small club sandwiches.

He tried to rub the dust from his sleeve. Ymir laughed when she saw the filth on his shirt. 'What the hell did you do?' she handed him a wet towel, which was way more helpful to whatever he was doing now.

'I… have no idea.' He shook his head and took the towel handed to him. 'Thanks.'

With his shirt sort of cleaned he grabbed a few glasses from he cabinet and put them on a trey, along with the bottle of '76.

'Here.' Ymir handed him a plate of miniature sandwiches. He pushed some of the glasses aside to make room for the plate. Eren took the plate and put in on the trey as he moved closer to the folding door, leading to the bar. Just then Hannes popped through the door startling Eren, he managed to drop nothing to his own surprise.

'Let me.' Hannes said as he took the trey from Eren and turned to Ymir. 'Ymir, would you like to have bar 'duty' this evening?' she raised her shoulders 'Sure.'

'Eren, could you please do me a favour and clean the fridge? I'm sure there is stuff that can be thrown out. Then take out the trash please.' Eren nodded. He knew he was too young to stand behind the bar. He was already happy that Hannes let him work here.

* * *

Hannes put the trey on Levi's and Hanji's table. 'Enjoy, if you need anything else, so say the word.' And with that he returned to welcome some incoming guests and guided them to tables far from theirs.

'He's a man made of gold I say.' Hanji said as she watched him work. 'Now, let's get this over with haha~!' she grabbed the bottle of scotch and pored herself a glass, she then held up the bottle for Levi to see and offered him a glass with a broad smile.

'Erwin is going to kill us.' He said when he took what was offered him.

'He'd be a hero and rid us of our headaches.'

'I can drink to that.'

They rose their glasses and said some cheesy stuff before setting their lips to the old burning taste of the '76.


	3. Chapter 3

And here's the third chapter~ This got done way faster than I had hoped hahaha, oops, ah well.

*Just in case, in this fic people don't use helmets or whatever when cycling, in the Netherlands we don't use that crap =P

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 3

It was still dark outside when Levi's alarm clock terrorized his room, practically tearing him from his sleep. His eyes shot open only to be close the second after as he squeezed them shut. A sharp pain tore through his brain as the alarm clock continue to violate its master. Levi growled in anger as his fist shot from under the blanket and knocked the clock of the stand, where it continued to produce sounds from hell.

'For the love of…' he didn't finish the sentence as even his own voice rang in his ears. What the fuck did Hanji have him drink yesterday? It had left him complete wreckage. He felt a hundred years old when he dragged himself out of the warm confinements of his bed, cursing loudly, only fuelling his headache. The jokes he and Hanji had made yesterday suddenly didn't seem so funny anymore. Shit.

He grabbed his alarm clock from the floor and pressed a button that returned his room to a peaceful place, that was until he switched on the lights.

'Ah, come on.' He hissed as his hands shot over his eyes protectively, covering them from the sudden brightness. 'I hate today already.'

For the morning person he was, getting up today was horrible. He may have had a drink too much. Maybe two. Okay maybe a bottle or two. Shit. He rubbed his temple as he reached for his phone and dialled Hanji's number to check if she was alive.

The phone rang, once, twice, and a whole lot more until she finally picked up. There was no sound on the other side of the line.

'Hanji?' Levi tried. Still nothing. After a few second he could swear he heard a soft snore. She had fallen asleep right after picking up her phone, or she was asleep while doing so 'How does she even do that?'

'Hey! Hanji! Wake the fuck up!' he screamed while one hand clutched his head. This was not a good idea, his head felt like it was splitting open. But he owed her.

'Hanji!'

'Uuurggg…' finally he had managed to wake her up. 'H-hello?' She sounded butchered.

'Wake up call.'

'Thanks dude.'

'Don't fall asleep again.'

She laughed weakly. Well that sounded promising. Short after he ended the call, hoping that she remained awake, which he doubted. He knew her longer than today.

* * *

Erwin sat on a bench before the entrance of the Freedom Corps, which was a reformed old engine house. It looked kind of abandoned save for Erwin and some people of the film crew, and of course other staff members of both the band and the Corps.

Petra walked over to Erwin and sat down next to him. She looked at her watch.

'Do you think they well make it on time?' she started carefully. Erwin looked at her. 'I only hope they do. I warned Hanji. Told her it was a stupid idea. I had hoped that Levi would consort with her, but to think he'd actually join her. I hadn't seen that coming.'

'They'd better be on time.' Pixies butted into their conversation. 'Or we are just going to start without them.'

Another person approached them. 'Good morning everyone. I know it is very early, but I want to thank the fact that you are here to help us out today. We are short on volunteers as it is. My name is Ilse Langnar and I am the CEO of the Freedom Corps.' She made a short bow at the group.

Before anyone could react to her welcome, her attention was caught by someone that was cycling towards them.

'Morning Eren.' Ilse called. 'Lovely of you to be here.'

'My pleasure, miss Langnar.'

'How do you feel? Not too tired I hope.' She smiled. She knew he had multiple jobs, and last night he had a shift at the World's End. He came straight after his previous job. As a hard working person herself, she deeply respected Eren's passion.

'I'm fine.' He said as he got of his bike. It shrieked loudly as he pushed it towards the building. 'Sorry.' He apologised to everyone around. 'It's a bit old.' He locked it and shoved the key in his pocket.

'Eren?' Ilse started again. 'Why don't you join Mike in the kitchens. We open in two hours.' She glanced at her watch again. It was four thirty. The kitchens opened from six thirty till nine.

He nodded and added a 'Sure, no problem.' Before he opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

Eren made his way to the dressing rooms, to leave his coat, scarf, and bag in a locker and to get his black apron made of rubber. Yes is was a horrible thing to wear, since it made some pretty embarrassing sounds now and then, but he preferred that over food stains on his clothes. He yawned once or twice when he reached his destination, and dressed in the appropriate attire.

He then made his way to the Corps' kitchens where he guessed he would start peeling loads of potatoes on his own. Well, at least it was better than doing nothing.

When he entered the first kitchen, he received a warm welcome of his colleagues already present.

'Morning, Eren! Welcome to the tater kitchen' Yelled an excited Mike for the morning person he was, and waved at the boy. A large grin was present on his face while he was caring bags of vegetables around the kitchen to their proper destination.

'Good morning dear.' A woman called Anca said with a warm smile, as she nodded her head his way since her hands were occupied with a knife in one and an onion in the other. Her eyes were slightly red and teary because of all the onions she had cut. She then turned to Mike. 'Mike, dear, I'd like a new box of onions, please.'

'Comin' right up.' She got as a reply and he disappeared in the storage room.

Eren walked passed Anca to the back of the kitchen to fetch a peeler and some garbage bags for all the potato skins. He grabbed a trashcan, put in the bag and rolled it to a nearby table. When he wanted to walk into to the storage room a person he least expected to be here, submerged. With an evil sneer on his face and eyes that glared, he gave Eren the warmest welcome one could wish for.

'Heya dimwit, move out of my way.' He pushed roughly passed Eren, slamming him hard in the shoulder.

'Fuck you, Jean.' The words left his lips before he knew.

'What did you say?' the rude boy called Jean said with a dangerous edge to his voice. He ran a hand through his light brown hair, and paused at his darker coloured undercut. He slowly moved closer to Eren as a means to intimidate the smaller boy.

Emerald eyes grew narrower and filled with hatred. He squared his shoulders and straightened his back in hope to decrease the difference in height. Then he said with a deep voice; 'You can go and fuck yourself, horseface.'

He passed Jean without breaking eye contact, only adverting his eyes when he walked away, back to the table he had come from.

Before Jean could avenge himself Mike erupted from the storage. 'You guys have great spirit. So much energy. Here!' he flung Jean a bag of potatoes, which Jean just barely managed to catch. 'Now you two.' He glanced over at Eren. 'Go cut me those, and no whining.' He added when he saw their faces grimace. Eren clicked his tongue. Great he was stuck with the biggest asshole in the world.

* * *

'Hurry up, you slowpoke.' Levi snarled at Hanji who was moaning with every step she took.

'I hate myself! Why didn't I listen to Erwin? Why didn't you try to stop me from drinking so much?' she grabbed her head with two hands and caressed it like it was a puppy.

'Cus, I was piss drunk.'

They arrived at the Freedom Corps by cab, which seemed the safest and fastest idea for the two. Levi had ordered it and decided to pick up Hanji, whom had of course fallen asleep again. When they arrived inside Petra hurried over.

'You two look horrible. What happened?' Her hand covered he mouth as worry shone in her auburn eyes.

'Alcohol, happened.' Levi snapped '…and this creature.' He pointed at Hanji who sheepishly grinned.

'You guys never learn.' Erwin butted in. He was already dressed for the occasion.

'Okay, well, we are going to work something out, which will make you guys look… uh, fantastic.' Petra nodded towards her staff. 'Eld, grab me some extra concealer please. Lots.'

'We look that bad he?' Hanji's voice cracked as she tried to keep her eyes fro closing.

Petra nodded. 'Gunther, go fetch some coffee.'

'Coffee.' Levi repeated. He could sure use a couple of those right now.

It took about twenty minutes when both Levi and Hanji were ready to roll. They introduced themselves to the camera crew, which Levi already decided to hate.

Short after there was a short explanation of what they should expect of the day, what they were supposed to do and how long it would take. Each band member got a personal cameraman, to Levi's greatest annoyance, and a soundman. With each their own group of stalkers the three were sent to meet a person named Mike. Isle escorted them to their destination.

When they got to the nearest kitchen Mike was already waiting for them in front of it. They introduced themselves yet again. The three would work together in one of the multiple kitchens available. Since the so-called potato kitchen was full, he said they could defiantly be of help in the soup kitchen and walked them over to another part of the building.

'How many kitchens do you have?' Erwin asked Mike out of curiosity.

'About seven, but we only use four on a regular basis. Today we use six, since it's cold outside and we serve warm food during the winters. Each kitchen has its own dish so to speak.'

The three nodded in unison.

'Are you guys ready?' Mike said while he opened the door to the soup kitchen. Levi's shrugged. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Eren hurried to the fridge, which was near the soup kitchen, to store the food he'd just finished mashing. 'Ah, I should have used a trolley.' He muttered, his arms started to feel the strain of the weight he was caring.

Big bowls of mashed potatoes were lined up from top to bottom on a big metal cabinet, which stood against a wall. It was a horrible place to argue as one mistake could cause a great mess. The bowls could come crashing down, spilling all the food on the stone cold floor. Wasted. And of course of all places they could encounter each other, Eren and Jean met here, the place to be - a utopia of future accidents just waiting to happen.

Eren was caring a heavy bowl of mashed potatoes and was looking for some space to put them. But almost all of the shelves seemed full, when he turned to look behind him he walked into Jean who had the same idea.

'Fuck.' Eren cursed, he felt his fingers slip and his grip on the bowl loosened. He attempted to catch it as it slipped from his grasp, but in doing so he shoved Jean causing to drop his bowl, cursed Eren for his stupidity, and pushed him against the cabinet, which started to wobble dangerously. 'Watch it you freak.'

'Shut your mouth Kirstein.' And that's where things got ugly.

* * *

Hanji knew she heard some commotion coming from the next room. She turned to the door, no one seemed to come through; the argument seemed to stay in one place. The commotion stopped. She waited a bit before she return to stir the soup, only to stop when she heard it again.

Levi noticed her odd behaviour. 'What?' he asked her more out of annoyance than actual interest.

'I though I heard something?'

'Who cares.' He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to preparing food again. He was already on edge because the film crew was following his every step. He hated the fact that with whatever he did a camera was almost permanently glued to his face. He despised unwanted attention. He sighed.

'I'm going to take a look.' She said as she put down the fire, so the soup wouldn't overcook in her absence.

'Levi.' Pixie's voice sounded from behind the cameras. _Here it comes. _'Follow her.' he ordered. _All for the sake of reality TV, shit documentary. Why did I agree to this? Oh, right, I didn't have a choice. _He did as he was told and strode after her, followed by a herd of people.

As soon as he passed the door, he knew what commotion Hanji was talking about. He heard strings out foul language erupt from within a confined space. He caught up with Hanji who stood near an open door and carefully peaked inside the refrigerator. Her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted, she seemed surprised and amused at the same time and stood frozen as if nailed to the ground. _What the hell was she seeing? _

'Watch what you doing, Jean. One wrong move and you fuck everything up.' Rang a voice from within the fridge.

'Shut up, don't tell me what to do!' they heard a loud crash and a grunt of pain, followed by several objects clashing down and a sickening slimy splash, as if goo splattered everywhere.

'Look what you've made me do!' the one called Jean yelled. 'Fuck this I'm out of here.' A boy no older than 18 stormed out, nearly walking Hanji of her feet if Levi hadn't pulled her out of harms way.

'Watch where you're going, asshole.' Levi called after him, but the boy didn't respond as he walked in a fast pace entering another room, slamming the door shut with a load bang.

Their attention returned to the fridge when the heard groans come from within. Hanji nearly barged through the entrance and threw herself down on her knees next to a boy covered in what seemed to be mashed potatoes. Wait, he was covered in mashed potatoes. Levi's face grimaced at the mess, being the clean freak he is. _Disgusting._ He didn't feel sorry for the kid; he probably had it coming.

He was covered from head to toe, with layers thick of potato. It clung to his face like a mask, completely covering his features. Right now he looked like an ogre escaped from a fairy tale, and more over, completely unrecognisable. Perfect.

Just when the boy made any attempts to smear some of the whipped substance from his face, a smirk appeared on Hanji's face. _Oh joy._

Hanji practically gleamed when an idea snuck into her brilliant mind. Evil, yes. But brilliant nonetheless. She laughed to herself. Oh how she loved being evil, it was such a sweet sensation.

'No, no, no!' She said quickly grabbing the boy's writs. 'Don't do that. You'll only make it worse. It would be bad it that shit got in your eyes.' That was a lie, but the kid believed her as he slowly nodded.

She knew who this kid was. She knew by the way Levi had first described him. She knew because she had seen him from Levi's apartment window. This was the boy from the song. She knew. She was so excited she could burst. She looked behind her and saw Levi stand in the entrance of the fridge with a face of sheer annoyance. She tried to hide her smile as best as she could. _Come on, Hanji. Pokerface! You can do this. Ha ha!_

'Levi. Could you help me get him to his feet? It seems some of those bowls hit him on the head.' She points at the display, a floor covered in wasted food and metal bowls. His brow shot up in annoyance. Was she serious?

'I've got to touch that.' His hand trembled when he pointed at the boy.

'Well he can't see shit.' She stated the obvious. The kid wobbled to his feet, Hanji grabbed his hand to support him. 'Thanks.' He whispered. She hummed in response. She guided him over to Levi. 'Here you go' she said as she grabbed Levi's arm with her free hand as passed over the helpless boy. Before Levi could say no, she said. 'Go clean him! I'll take care of this mess with Erwin. There's no way in hell I'm gonna do this on my own.' And strode right passed him, clasping her hands around her mouth, to create a megaphone of her own, and yelled. 'Erwin!' and then she was gone. _Bitch._

Levi couldn't leave the boy alone, but didn't really know what to do with him either. There were some people of the camera crew, stalking around, keeping a close eye on what he was about to do. _Great I can't dump him somewhere._ _Fuck my life._

'Hey brat.' He finally said when the silence became unbearable. 'Where are the showers or… whatever? You people do have showers here, do you?'

'Yeah.' Came a timid voice from under the substance. '…At the dressing rooms.'

'Where exactly. Be more precise, idiot.'

'Near the entrance.'

Levi looked at some of the camera crew for help. 'Any directions?' he added, for both the boy and the crew.

'I think I know the way.' A familiar voice sounded. Petra had suddenly appeared and walked over to the crowd. 'Put those camera's down.' She said with a stern voice. She sounded like a teacher in kindergarten. 'Can't you see he-' she stopped for a brief moment, thought for a while and continued as she put her hands in her side. 'How would you feel if you were on national television looking like that!' she scolded them. 'It's terrible. You are all terrible. You should be ashamed of yourselves.' She turned her attention to the victim. 'Are you alright?'

The boy nodded and she smiled 'Good. Come on. I'll bring you two to the dressing rooms, and then I'll go grab some fresh clothing for you, okay.'

They found the rooms in one go, thanks to Petra and some extra directions from the blinded kid.

'Okay.' Petra said. 'I'll be right back, you go in and clean him as best as you can.'

'Sure.' Levi tightened the grip on the boy's wrist and yanked him inside, earning a surprised gasp from the brat.

He walked over to the sink and told the boy to wait for him to return with a chair and some towels. The kid did as he was told, and waited. When Levi returned he could see the boy shiver slightly. He was cold. Of course he was covered in that shit in this freezing weather.

He put down a simple folding chair behind him, and helped him to sit down. He grabbed a towel and soaked it properly, then he wiped of the first layer of potato. Specks of chestnut hair became visible, and part of his cheek. He continued but stopped when the boy mumbled something about it being cold and half freezing to death.

Levi untied the knots of the boy's aprons and grabbed the hem of the boy's shirt and lifted it over his head without a warning, and quickly grabbed a large towel from the pile he had brought, and put it around him. Then he kneeled in front of him and continued cleaning his face. The more he scrapped off the slower became his actions. He had the feeling he knew this kid. An uneasy feeling gathered in the pit of his stomach.

Piercing green eyes carefully fluttered open, still hindered by some remnants. He knew those eyes. That hair. That face. That's when realization struck him. _Fuck!_ _Hanji, you filthy, filthy devil._

His hands started to tremble, his eyes grew wide, and colour drained from his face. Even his heart started to beat faster and his breathing became uneasy.

'Um…' the boy started carefully. 'Sir, are you alright?'

'What...?' he shook his head in disbelieve. He shot out of his daze 'Yeah, yeah, of course.' He voice sounded almost distant and came out a lot softer that whe had anticipated.

The boy didn't seem convinced but decided to go with it anyway. His eyes seemed to burn holes in Levi. _Stop staring you brat!_

'Is it okay if I took a quick shower?' Levi cleared his throat at that question as it caught him completely off guard, nearly sucking all air from his lungs and tried hiding a cough, by running a hand over his face. He got to his feet and tossed the dirty towel in the sink. What the hell was going on? What was he supposed to say? _Sure, go ahead._ Obviously he couldn't refuse the kid a shower. _Fuck!_

He breathed in slowly, trying to calm his nerves. _For crying out loud, Levi, don't be such a fucking pussy._

'Yeah sure.' He tried to sound as monotone as possible, and cocked his brow to add a more nonchalant look. 'Come on.' He held out his hand to help him up. 'I think you need a proper bath instead of a shower. No shower is going to get this shit off.' _Great why did you have to say that? _

'Okay. I guess you're right.' The boy said, and ran a hand though his mashed potato filled hair, and swatted a handful of that junk to the ground. He took the man's hand.

'You got a name brat?'

'Eren.'

'Well, Eren, can you show me the way to the baths. It seems I need to prepare one for you.'


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading my story so far, it is truly an honour =) Thanks for the kind reviews; it really motivates me to keep writing.

Wauw, chapter 4 already =) now Levi has finally met Eren, and how haha~

I hope you will enjoy this next instalment.

This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous ones, but I stopped at a point where I thought it seemed best =p

And furthermore a Merry, Merry Christmas 3 Happy holidays.

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 4

Eren felt like a toddler again, been taken care of by others. Why was he always the small kid that needed special care, which always needed more attention than others? He was thankful someone wanted to help him, but it didn't subdue his embarrassment. Why did these stupid accidents always happen to him?

He hid his burning face in his hands and sunk to his knees.

He was waiting for this random guy to prepare him a bath. And not just any guy, this guy was beautiful. The moment his eyes were potato free he though he got a heart attack. He swore he knew the man, he just didn't know where he had seen him before. He tried to pinpoint his thoughts but it only led to more embarrassing thoughts. Eren saw the man's flawless face before him again, with pale porcelain skin, a strong defined jawline, and those eyes. Those teal eyes, that locked with his. If he hadn't spoken up, Eren would have gotten lost in them.

As if on cue the man appeared before him, leaning against the doorway. 'Are you gonna sit there forever, feeling sorry for yourself?' He said with a stoic expression, he crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Eren to answer him. He acted so high and mighty.

Eren quickly got to his feet and adverted his eyes. The man was dressed so stylish it made him feel like a total loser. While he stood there shivering in his towel, goddamn - he was shirtless! It had almost slipped his mind- and his dirty jeans he simply felt severely underdressed. That was just a mild statement.

The man before him wore a black sweater, which showed of his clear lean and muscular torso. A silver zipper led from the hem to a high collar, hiding most of his slender neck, and almost touched the tip of his chin. Grey skinnies covered his legs, even though the man was slightly smaller than him, he had long strong legs, which ended in black army boots. He looked like someone out of a movie. Some rich dude people admired from afar, proper red carpet material. Eren didn't know just how true his thoughts were since he never bothered with celebrities much and had never even read those stupid celeb magazines Mikasa bought from time to time. He only thought it was a waste of money, but his sister deserved some luxury so he didn't care too much. He shook that thought from his mind, why was he thinking about that right now, when this guy was standing in front of him everything else seemed so irrelevant.

'I'm not gonna stand here till the end of days, hurry up.' His silver eyes nearly glared at him. Eren cursed himself for being such a dweeb. For some weird reason he didn't want to be hated by this mysterious man.

'Sorry.' He half buried his face in the towel as he wrapped it closer round him. He heard the older man sign before he said. 'Come on, let's get you cleaned up.'

Levi decided to give the boy some privacy to get undressed. 'Call me you're your in.' Every muscle in his body was tense, and he was feeling stressed out. God he needed a cigarette, and entire package at the very least. He wanted to drink to the point of oblivion, just like the previous night. He wanted to drown out his perverted thoughts, but failed when he was constantly remained by what happened in the next room. _Calm down. _He closed his eyes, trying to shut out all emotion.

'Um hey. You can come in now.' A small voice called from the other side of the door. The bath was located in a small room, and the bathtub had the shape of a rectangle. On all sides there was a broad edge, where items could be stalled for bathing. On the right there were several cabinets where such items were provided. Furthermore the room housed a wooden basket near the door and an other near the cabinet.

Levi stepped inside. 'I have a name you know.' The boy stared at him with innocent eyes. 'Doesn't everyone?' he asked bluntly making Levi smirk. _This brat._

'Yeah, well thanks for asking mine, you clearly have no manners.' He said as he came closer to Eren, he kicked of his boots and rolled up his jeans to his ankles. Then he rolled up his sleeves. 'Name's Levi, brat. Nice to meet you' although he didn't held out his hand for a proper introduction, he moved closer to one of the cabinets and pulled out bottles of shampoo, a sponge, and a brush to scrub off the filth. He was sure he needed all of it.

Eren thanked who ever was up in heaven that Levi had prepared his bath with way to much bubbles, they even pored over the sides, leaving only his head exposed. 'What are you going to do?' he asked as Levi moved closer and sat down on the edge.

'Move over.' He said dryly and he pushed Eren to the middle of the tub. He settled on the edge behind the boy and pressed his back against the wall for support. One of his legs dangled of the edge, and the other he bend and raised to his chest. In his hand he held a sponge ready for scrubbing.

'Come.' He said as he grabbed Eren by the shoulder and dragged him closer. Before Eren could protest he felt the sponge rub over his head, taking him by surprise and causing him to shortly subdue under the water by the sudden pressure. 'Ah, be more careful. Are you trying to kill me?'

'Shut up.' Eren felt something cold being pored over his hair, and drip down his face.

'What is that?' the liquid substance slid down his neck and sent shivers down his spine.

'Shampoo. Loads of shampoo.' Levi flung the now empty bottle aside, where it clattered somewhere on the flour.

'What, you used up an entire bottle?'

Levi hummed a 'hmmm' and started to spread the shampoo evenly, which wasn't hard because it was everywhere and started to scrub vigorously. He felt the stickiness of the potatoes between his slender fingers, and then slowly vanish. Eren's head disappeared in a sea of bubbles, and coughed the shampoo from his mouth. He rubbed the intruding cream from his face, but it made little difference when a next avalanche of bubbles slumped right over his face. 'Ah, fuck!'

Levi chuckled, the kid seemed helpless, and it was too adorable to witness. He shifted a little, in order to sit right behind the boy, one leg on either side of him, but his hands slipped from all the shampoo and he almost, almost fell straight in. 'Shit!' he cursed under a heavy breath as his entire body tensed up. That was too close. He slowly steadied himself.

Eren turned his head with a confused look on his face, clearly startled by the commotion.

'Don't you dare say a word.' Levi's eyes were sharp and angry. Eren wondered to himself if he was actually quite clumsy and let out a laugh. 'Did you almost-'

'I said shut it.' His voice sounded deep and strict. Somehow it all added up to the man's appealing nature. It made him look dangerous, challenging even. Eren felt a lump build in his throat. _Okay, turn around now_. He thought to himself. And so he did. Eren tried to hide his burning ears as best as he could._ Ah, way does this happen to me? Why now of all times?_

Eren noticed Levi's leg creep next to him, as it appeared next to his shoulder and heard Levi mumble.' I'm getting to old for this shit.' Followed by a louder 'Hold your breath.'

'Huh, wha-' then he felt strong hands pushing him under water, and pulling him up again short after. Eren spluttered as he submerged, spilling the water that had been trespassing. 'Y-you jerk!'

'I warned you.'

'Barely.'

'What is this stuff?' Levi said annoyed as he pulled pieces of potato from dark wet strands of hair. He grabbed another bottle of shampoo, squirted some in his hands and rubbed it in Eren's hair again.

'Levi?' Petra's voice called from the dressing rooms. 'Where should I put the clothes?'

'Get your ass over here.' Footsteps closed in on the bathroom, and it didn't take long before an auburn haired woman appeared. 'Oh, my.' Her hands shot in front of her eyes as her cheeks burned a bright shade of red.

Levi shook his head while he stared at Petra - he knew weird stuff was spinning out of control in that head of hers; her guilty pleasure. Slowly she dropped her hands so they were only covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide reflected a hint of amusement.

'I-I'll, um, Just p-put these clothes right over here.' She said and placed a new pair of clothes in a basket near the entrance. 'Bye.' She was gone the second after and Eren could swear he heard her giggle.

'What's her problem?'

Levi clicked his tongue. Was the kid really this dull? He leaned to his right, and rested his hand on the edge to support himself. Eren sensed the movement behind him and turned to meet Levi, only to find himself face to face with the man, their noses a mere inch apart. His eyes grew wider, his cheeks redder, and his breath hitched unnaturally.

Levi's grey eyes stared straight into his, and then wondered down towards his lips. His hand carefully caresses Eren's cheek, making him shudder under the feathery touch. Levi's fingers ghosted over wet sensitive skin. Eren almost whimpered in mere desperation by the unknown sensation that raced through his body and soul. What was this man doing to him?

'Don't you think what were doing looks a bit…' silver eyes returned to emerald ones, filled with what Eren hoped was desire, desire for him '…intimate?' he finished in a whisper. Eren could feel warm breath against his lips. As he shivered goose bumps manifested on his skin. Suddenly he felt too warm for comfort and his chest felt tight.

Levi retreated with a wicked grin on his face, and that's when Eren knew he was being teased. Before he knew it, his impulsive behaviour got the better of him, as his hand shot up from the tub and tossed water all over Levi. 'J-jerk.'

Levi's eyes slowly opened as he breathed out painfully slow, his face turning the other way, trying to maintain his temper. A hand ran along his face to rid it of most of the water. This boy pushed him till the edge, and beyond the point of no return.

'You are so dead.' He mouthed, no sound ever passing his lips. All Eren could do after, was pray he would live to see the next day.

* * *

An awkward silence loomed over two drenched figures, one standing beside the bathtub, the other half drowned in it. Levi passed Eren a towel, exhausted over what had just happened. He never thought in a million years he could get so caught up in a person. He had just practically jumped in a bathing tub, viciously scrubbing the kid from head to toe, almost in a violating way, while wearing his full attire. Now the only dry thing he owned were his pair of boots. Splendid.

He grabbed the clean clothes from the basket and passed them to the boy who was finally potato free. 'Here. I'm in need in some of my own, I'll look for Petra while you get dressed, understood?'

Eren nodded as the man who had ensnared him in one of his evil spells took a leave, but only after he pulled his soaking wet sweater over his head. His back was nothing but muscle over muscle, there wasn't a single flaw. A tattoo ran from his left shoulder blade to his spine, it was a trail of feathers, of which some were torn to pieces and covered in blood. He tossed his sweater over his shoulder in a nonchalant way, as if saying, _I'm half naked, get over it_, and disappeared from his sight.

It was then when he noticed he was nearly suffocating, apparently Eren had stopped breathing at the display before him, and desperately snuck for air. His greedy lungs filled with oxygen and he blinked his eyes feverishly. He opened his mouth only to close it again. His mind spun in circles, everything was a mess, and when he tried to think of anything else all thoughts led back to the same person over, and over again. He had never felt this way before and he was afraid it would be the end of him. 'Jerk…' he sounded pathetic when he buried his face in his hands one last time.

* * *

Hanji sat in a separate room chatting with Petra, giggles exploded on a regular basis. 'Ah, I wish I could have seen his face when he discovered who the kid was. Hmmm.' She sounded content at her work, and pushed her glasses higher up her nose.

'It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen.' Petra said as she leaned over the table closer to Hanji, and pounded her fist on the table top. The two of them always talked about Levi's secret crush. Hanji because she liked how her Levi hated every moment of it and Petra because she was obsessed with boys love and was clearly taken aback by her first 'real life' encounter, as she had described it. Hanji snickered at her friend and colleague. Wanting to say something offending but Petra shushed her right away waving her hands, and pointed behind her.

Levi walked over to them, his torso bare, and he seemed to have had a shower, in his clothes that is. Hanji raised both her brows, and her glasses slid slightly down her nose. Then both her hands shot up to her face with two thumbs sticking up. A creepy smile spread on her face. '…aaaaand?' she nearly sang.

'I need new clothes.' He ignored the four-eyed freak and directed all his attention to Petra, who was too dazed to register anything. 'Um, s-sorry what… new clothes. Okay. I can do… that…'

'...Aaaaand?' Hanji tried again, but this time more desperate.

He adverted his eyes from both of them, and his stance became passive.

'Hanji. ' he started. 'Have I ever told you how much I hated you?'

She grinned from ear to ear 'Yes, dear. Every single day.' That earned her an earnest smile. She saw his eyes soften; there was something there, something... Her eyes grew wide and she inhaled deeply. She finally had gotten through to him. After all those conversations they had. After all those songs he had written. Levi finally admitted he was in love with this kid.

'Oh my god.' She simply had no other words. 'Levi, I- I don't know what to say…'

He shrugged. 'And I don't know what to do…' she ran over to him and pulled him in for a hug and whispered. 'You are so adorable right now.' Petra nodded in agreement.

'Fuck you.' And he hugged her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo, this chapter became rather long, damn.

Number 5's up have fun =) hope you all enjoyed the holidays, I've eaten a life's worth.

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 5

'Okay, listen up everyone.' Pixies bellowed over people that were chatting a bit over excited. 'The kitchens will open in an half an hour, and I want everyone to look at his or her finest… ' he saw Levi leaning against a wall. 'Why are you wearing something else now?' he shook his head. 'Never mind. Is everybody ready to roll?' he further directed his attention to all of his staff.

He got mixed answers in reply but all were filled with excitement and decided it was good enough, he clapped his hands to let everyone know this meeting was over.

The three camera crews got back to stalking their projects.

'You owe me a favour.' Hanji walked up to Levi, camera's following her. Why was she doing this here? He stopped in his tracks, where the whole world could see. 'Don't you think I know that?'

'Well, don't forget.' She hummed, and continued on stalking Erwin, who said 'What do you need me for this time, cleaning again?' Hanji came to her defense but they were to far away already to make out the words spoken.

A brief smile ghosted over Levi's lips, when suddenly a camera was nearly pressed in his face, his smile made way for a look of irritation. He glared at the intruding machine. 'Come on. Let's go and feed some people.' He ran into Mike not long after that, he was with the boy from the fridge, the one who was having a fit with Eren. He instantly decided he hated him, but owed him a favour none the less. If these two hadn't gotten into a fight, things would have gone very different indeed.

'Levi, just the man I was looking for.' Mike sounded energetic, but looked quite tired. He coughed a coupe of times, though he didn't seem sick.

'You alright?' Levi's voice didn't sound concerned in the slightest, it was just out of proper etiquette he asked the question.

'Ah, my throat hurts a bit, but I'll live. Anyway. I was looking for you.'

Levi nodded and placed his hands in his side 'What can I do for you?'

'Jean.' Mike pushed the boy called Jean before him 'Would you be so kind as to show Levi here, the dining room?' the boy nodded. 'Okay.'

'Dining room, sounds rather fancy.' Levi walked over to Jean, and extended his hand. Jean hesitated causing Levi to drop his hand again because he thought it took too long. Fucking prick. _What do they teach kids these days?_

'Could you help Jean prepare the tables, and make sure that there are enough, chairs, uhh, cutlery, you know, the usual. If you think your not gonna make it before we open, please let me know I'll sent Eren to help you too.'

Levi's jaw tightened when the boys name was mentioned.

'Yeah, where is that idiot anyway?' Jean barked 'Why can't he help us?'

'Well, I tend to keep you hotheads separated as much as I can. You always fight about nonsense and get me into trouble.' He sighed deeply and his expression hardened when he was reliving past memories. Apparently the two had some sort of history. Instantly Levi felt a spark of jealously. He knew it was childish, but he didn't care.

'Let's go.' Levi said trying to maintain his temper 'Come on, show me the way.'

Jean bowed slightly suddenly overly polite, the sudden change of heart didn't go unnoticed by Levi, the kid probably knew who he was. 'Sure, this way.' He escorted Levi down the hallway into a very large hall filled with tables and chairs, followed by a camera crew. Some tables in the dining hall were missing chairs, while others had way too many jamming the walkways.

'So…' Levi said breaking the uncomfortable silence, Jean's head shot upward. 'What's with you and that other kid?' he was fishing, he could almost hear Hanji laugh at him even though she was nowhere near.

'Nah, he just get's on my nerves. I dunno. Who cares, he's just an asshole anyway. Enough about him.' Shit, this was going nowhere. 'More important is how did you guys come up with the band name, The Titans and the World of Tomorrow.' He held one of his hands skyward and drew half a circle as he said the band name, like it shone in bright letters just above his head. So he was right, Jean did know him.

'Haven't you heard the rumours?' Levi smirked while he fixed some of the chairs.

Jean laughed, as he shoved a table against another. 'Yes, yes of course, fan of the band for as long as I can remember. But still, all that shit you guys went through, and you came up with a name like that? Just kind of hard to believe.'

'That's what were good at; we don't do what has been done before. Boring shit over and over again.'

Fixing all the tables and chairs didn't take that long, they finished in record time, only 4 minutes of shoving things around did the trick. They walked over to the buffet, or at least the place where the buffet would be set up, a long line of heavy tables. To stock up on things as, salt, pepper, etc. in a stand that was situated at the end of the buffet.

'You can find what you need, over here.' Jean motioned over to Levi. Small cabinets ran all the way under the entire buffet. 'Things for coffee you can find near the coffee machines, and things such as cutlery you can find in the next room.' He pointed over his shoulder to a heavy metal door in the far corner of the hall.

'I'll go get that.' Levi offered, and left the hall where Jean was stocking up the stands on the buffet, making sure everything was filled to the brim.

The heavy door made a screeching sound as he pushed it open. It could defiantly use some oil in the near future. In the next room all walls were occupied by cabinets and closets filled with cardboard boxes. Out of those boxes were sticking plastic objects; the cutlery. He grabbed at a couple of boxes, pulling them partly from the shelves, checking the contents of each box. He finally pulled out six boxes, two of each; spoons, forks, and knives. And placed them on a table in the centre of the room.

First he walked to the door and opened it, testing if it stayed open, and when it slowly shut, he glanced through the room looking for something to hold it open with. That moment the door opened again, and Levi didn't turn to see who came in, expecting it to be Jean.

'You need a hand?' a familiar voice asked. His neck nearly snapped when he turned around a little too fast for his own good. He ignored the slight tugging pain is his muscles.

'Eren?' he tried not to sound too surprised, luckily it didn't. He hadn't seen the kid since he had left the bathroom for him to change.

He felt silent for a while when he took in the sight before him. Eren wore the clothes Petra had picked out for him. Levi had always admired Petra's taste in clothes and how it could bring out the best in people, but this was just ridiculous. He hadn't known what the boy had worn exactly when he was covered in mashed potato, but what he did know was that he liked what he saw. The boy's jeans graced his legs, and Levi's briefly wondered what his bum would look like. The thought almost made him lick his lips.

'Well, don't you look fancy.' The boy blushed a little, pulling at the hem of his new cardigan, fiddling a bit with the buttons. He wore a plain deep green shirt, a black and white Inca print cardigan and a pair of ripped black skinnies. Petra had finished his look with Hanji's favourites, All stars. But his were green matching his eyes.

Eren moved passed Levi, towards the table covered in boxes. 'It might sound sad, but I've never worn designer clothes.' There was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. 'I don't want to ruin these clothes she gave me.'

'It's alright.' Levi tried to comfort him. 'They're yours to keep, do with them what you will.'

Eren spun around. 'What? No I couldn't possible take these, I-'

'It's a gift. Now shut up and help me carry these boxes, okay?' that seem to work, good. 'Calm down, they're just clothes.'

Both picked up a box and carried it out the room into the hall and placed them on the beginning of the buffet, and started to fill the cutlery stand.

'How long have you worked here?' Levi decided to ask Eren while he stared at the boy.

'About two years I guess. Time flies.' He said while he continued filling the stand.

At that moment he wondered how old Eren was, he looked a lot younger up close than through a window on the other side of the street. For a second he wondered if the kid was still in high school. He shook that thought from his mind. _Nah, he can't be that young_. He went back to grab another box.

When he returned Eren was talking to a girl making his eye twitch in annoyance. Right before he wanted to step forward Hanji appeared out of nowhere along with Erwin.

'Are there more?' Erwin asked, and walked to the room where he shortly after emerged carrying two boxes. 'One more.' He looked Hanji suggesting she'd help to.

'Yeah, okay.' She said and promptly walked the other way, ignoring Erwin's "request". Erwin tensed up and his eyes darted towards Levi when he heard his friend stifle a chuckle.

'You gotta admit. She got you.'

'Yeah. Yeah she got me good.' Erwin's glare returned on Hanji, who shied away innocently with the media on her heels.

'So.' Erwin started, his eyes back on Levi.

'What?' Levi didn't meet his eyes. He knew all to well where this was going.

'So, that's the guy?'

It remained silent for a while, and shook his head when he thought about how ridiculous all this actually was. He watched as Eren threw his head back and laughed, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably when the raven-haired girl had said some thing funny. Levi stared, drinking in the magnificent view before him and whispered. 'Yeah.' Now he met Erwin's eyes. 'That's the guy.' There was a hint of jealousy visible in those eyes.

'Do you think… that's…'

'… his girlfriend?.' Levi finished with an angry expression on his face. It was a good thing, Hanji was doing something stupid somewhere else and had attracted all the attention.

'If that's so, then I- AH, what the fuck Erwin?' Erwin had punched him in the shoulder.

'Don't sound so ridiculous, you fool. Sometimes, you've got to fight for what you want, nothing to get frustrated about. You sound nothing like the Levi I know. Man up. If Hanji would hear this, she would tear you down brick by brick. Mark my words. Me and Hanji will help you, can't believe I'm saying this, but we will, somehow.'

'Yeah, I did sound kind of shit didn't I?' He smiled weakly. _No more! I'll fight. I'm going to make you beg for me Eren._ Fire returned to his eyes.

'Fucking sentimental shit, Thanks.'

'Guess, you need a punch from time to time.'

'Guess, I do, but next time...' He needn't finish his sentence.

'Guyssss!' Hanji ran their way with her arms waving above her head 'We're opening in a sec. Mike said we should stand close to each other. Somewhere in the beginning of the buffet or something. They are bringing the food in as we speak.' She was right. Levi could smell the fresh scent of food.

'So what exactly do we do?' Erwin asked, camera's where all around them again. So much for some peace.

'I'll take the coupons.' Hanji stated, 'I heard every person gets coupons for this.' She waved her hands at the buffet then looked straight into one of the camera's. 'Awesome right? It also means I'm the first in line, rather fitting.' She winked and went searching for Mike shouting, 'oh, Mike! Where are you?'

Levi glanced over the buffet and noticed that the mashed potatoes were one of the first things people could choose to eat. His eyes narrowed. _You've got to be kidding. _He'd washed his hands for at least twenty minutes after, to get the stuff free from under his nails.

'Levi.' Eren walked over to him. Levi noticed the girl from before had left, much to his liking. 'I asked Mike if he could give you a break from those potatoes. Thought you might hate those by now.' He laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. _Cute and considerate._

'Who's gonna stand there now?'

'Jean. I asked Mike that to. That jerk deserves to scoop nasty stuff, matched his personality.'

'Hey asshole.' Jean butted in their conversation, and Levi wanted to punch him in the gut. First for interrupting his precious Eren, second for wasting his time, and third because he had just insulted Eren. 'You asked me to stand there? You think this is funny, some kind of payback? Fucking potatoes.'

'You see me laughing, Kirstein. Hmm?' Eren's eyes turned hard. 'Quit being such a baby, and do your job.'

Jean moved closer, hovering over Eren. Levi stepped in front of Eren shielding him, his sharp eyes surprising Jean, causing him to back of a little. 'You don't have to protect me.' Eren whimpered. Levi wasn't convinced at all.

'And you don't have to tell me what to do.'

'Ahem.' A girl cleared her throat harshly. She had caught the attention of the three as all eyes where directed at her. _The girl from before._ Levi thought. Why was she still here?

'Mikasa. What are you still doing here?' Eren said Levi's thoughts. 'Weren't you going to school?'

'I was on my way yes. 'till I heard this commotion.' Her dark eyes slid from Levi to Jean, remaining on the latter. Apparently she knew about the difficulties between the two boys. 'Jean. Enough. Stop bothering him.' Jean turned feverously red and stammered. 'H-he started i-it.' His arm shook when he pointed a finger at Eren. Levi slapped it away saying that it was rude to point at people.

'Mikasa.' Eren stepped from behind Levi. 'I appreciate all you do, but please stop fighting my fights.'

She seemed affected by those words, slightly hurt. Eren sighed in defeat. And pulled Mikasa into a hug. Levi turned away, rubbing his temple.

'Ere-'

'Mikasa.' Eren interrupted her, 'As your brother, I ask you…' Levi stopped listening after the word, bother. They were siblings? They looked nothing alike! When had the world stopped making sense? His skull almost cracked. The headache of this morning had returned. _Brother and sister ey? There I was, almost exloding a second ago. I hate the world, but most of all, myself._

A hand shook Levi from his thoughts. 'Come on, people are coming in.' Eren grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the buffet. Deciding not to care anymore Levi just walked along. He started to think that he should just enjoy their moments together, however brief, if things were meant to happen, then they would. He didn't see the point in getting stressed out about every little thing that went wrong. He had openly admitted to Hanji, Petra and Erwin that he had feelings for this kid. Why keep it all bottled up inside? Why not share? If Eren really didn't like him he would notice soon enough for the impulsive kid he was. It didn't mean he wasn't scared anymore, it just meant he was less scared than before. And sometimes that's all one needs.

When he heard Hanji squeal in the distance he ignored it, it wasn't important, what was important was the boy in front of him. The boy's hand was warm and soft and then it was gone. Levi found himself behind the buffet next to Eren.

'We're serving soup.' Eren told Levi as he passed him a ladle. _Well that made my sentimental breakdown sound like shit. Soup._

'Thanks.' He meant it in more ways than one. He accepted the spoon. There were bowls next to the large stockpots, in which to poor the soup.

'Okay, so there are two kinds of soup today. Don't worry, it's quite simple.'

Eren stopped talking when he felt Levi's eyes on him, he met his. Stupid idea. Grey eyes penetrated his. The man wore a mocking expression.

'I never worry, Eren.' The way he made his name sound sent shivers over his body. He gulped and swallowed a lump through this throat.

'O-okay.' He tried to recover. A triumphant grin appeared on Levi's face, which Eren tried to shrug off. The boy rolled his eyes. 'As I said.' He slowly regained his courage. 'Two kinds, the one before me is chicken soup, the one before you, is tomato, there's more in the kitchen if we need refills.' When his eyes wondered over at Levi he saw the man was still watching him. 'Could you…' he started.

'No.'

'Okay.'

And so Levi kept drinking in the boy's features until a loud bell rang, marking the opening of the hall.

As soon as Levi's eyes fell of Eren, his body felt less hot, he felt less stressed, and he felt less content. He was shocked by his own feelings. He wanted Levi to look at him and only him. _Shit._ _Think about soup Eren, lovely._

* * *

After what seemed hours of serving food, welcoming people, and not to mention serving food, the kitchen finally closed. _Thank god._ Levi swore he wouldn't eat soup for at least a year, cursing significantly as he pledged his oath. Eren laughed like he hadn't in years. They were standing outside, Eren holding the steering wheel of his bicycle, and Levi with his hands tucked in his coat.

'Wanna bet you're gonna break that promise.' Eren teased.

'I'll prove it.' Eren laughed even harder after that.

'Dudes!' Hanji dragged Erwin by the arm towards his car. 'Levi, hurry, we gotta go or Pixie is gonna kill us.'

Levi could almost see the disappointment in Eren's eyes. Was this what he thought it was. _This is getting interesting._ And then the devil got him. He turned to his friends.

'Fuck him.' Hanji nearly tripped over her own feet when she heard that. Erwin's head popped from out of the car.

'Say what?' This time is was Erwin.

'What about the song?' Hanji asked in desperation. 'We need something in two days. Or have you forgotten.'

'I'll have something in two days.'

'Levi.' His friends pleaded.

Levi turned his attention towards Eren, who was still standing next to him watching the scene in confusion. He had no idea what was going on.

'Fine! Suit yourself you jerk.' Hanji spat, and got into the car. She understood what Levi was doing, she just played along. Erwin seemed to understand the situation to.

'I guess his little time with him can earn us one hell of a story.' Hanji grinned at Erwin. And with story she meant both yes a story, but also a song.

'I couldn't agree more.'

They drove passed Levi and Eren. 'You better have a song ready by tomorrow Levi, I'd like to hear it tomorrow, all of it.' Hanji eyed him with wide eyes and winked when they were driving around the corner. She managed to wave and than retreated in the car. Levi laughed, damn that woman and her twisted way of formulating sentences. And with that the blue car drove off into the streets leaving only them to the mercy of the cold winter wind.

'Did your friends just leave you behind?' Eren asked, his brow knitted. The boy put on his gloves, and pulled his green parka coat closer around his body. His burgundy scarf wrapped tightly around his throat. The plum of his beanie was pushed around by the wind, his ears covered under the woollen extensions at each side. It made him look adorable as some of his messy hair poked out.

'They have the tendency to do that yes.' A stoic expression matched his emotionless voice. He didn't care much, if anything he was happy they finally left them alone. It was already a blessing that the camera crew had buzzed of an hour ago. They drove him mad. _Flies._

He motioned Eren to move away from his bike. The boy let him take it from him. What he didn't expect though was for Levi to hop on and say: 'Get on the back.'

'Excuse me what?' Levi started to peddle softly leaving Eren to stunned. 'Wait, what? Stop!' Levi peddled faster, Eren ran after him, meeting the boy's eyes, daring him.

'Run, Eren, or hop on. Your choice. I'll leave you here if you don't.'

'Shit.' Eren hopped on the back of his bicycle as the man made no attempts to stop. The bike swayed a little but stopped when Levi's grip on the steering wheel became stronger. Eren's hand snaked around his waist. He smiled.

'Name a place, any place where you can eat anything, but soup.'

'Ah, the no soup part is very important isn't it?'

'Yes, very.'

'Hmm, how about, the Hitch?'

'No that place sucks.'

'You said any place.' Eren whined.

'Yeah, but not that one.'

'Jerk.'

'Who pays the piper, calls the tune.'

'Fine.' This was too easy. Levi hummed. 'Then why ask where I'd wanna go?'

'Just name another place.' Eren pouted at that response. Levi obviously ignored his question.

'Annie's, and no buts!' Levi felt Eren's hold grow tighter and glanced over his shoulder. He could see Eren's beanie poking out from behind his shoulder.

'Annie's it is. At least they have proper meals. Hitch is just some nasty place where they claim to have actual food, but in reality it's all shit.'

Eren tried to think about what had all happed this morning. He had been covered in mashed potatoes, he had been washed by a person he barely knew, swept of his feet by said person, and now he was going to have lunch with him. And hadn't he said he who pays the piper? Did that mean, Levi would pay for him? Did that mean… this could be considered a date? His face was burning red, up to his ears. He felt nervous all of a sudden and his heart hammered in his chest. He was so glad that Levi was facing the other way. Now he could hide his embarrassment behind the man's back by himself.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later they took a turn leading into the street where Annie's Steakhouse was located. It was well known for its excellent meat, spicing and supreme service. Levi agreed to go to Annie's because he knew the owner; Annie Leonhardt, an old friend of his. She was young and talented in the kitchen. He used to eat at that steakhouse when they were just rising stars. Just like Hannes, they always had a table at hand, and a person that would look over them in case they got recognised.

When they got close to the restaurant Eren jumped of the bicycle, rubbing his ass to subdue the pain of sitting on iron for a while. Levi cycled on for a bit and came to a stop at a lantern, got off, and locked the bike, swinging an iron chain around the pole to secure Eren's bike. He handed the keys to Eren, who tucked them in his pocket.

'Hungry?'

'It's still a bit early.'

'Seriously?' they had been working in the scent of food since god knows how long and haven't eaten, and this kid was not starving? Levi was famished. He stared at the kid in disbelieve.

Eren's eyes narrowed and his mouth became a thin line. 'No.' he chuckled 'I am always hungry.'

They walked inside and were welcomed by none other than the owner herself; Annie Leonhardt. She had her blond hair in a messy bun in the nape of her neck, and piercing yet lazy blue eyes. She wore a deep red long sleeve and black jeans, over which she wore an off white apron, which only covered her lower body. At her waist hung a notebook, a pen and a phone.

'Welcome Mr Rivaille, it is truly a pleasure that you have not forgotten this place.' Her voice was smooth and her words straight to the point.

Levi greeted her, exchanged a few words Eren couldn't quite catch and before he knew it they were lead to a remote table in the back. It was situated near a window, but not too close, and next to a fire escape. Eren thought it was a bit odd, but he couldn't care less. He was too hungry.

Annie retuned when they were seated to bring the menu, asked if Eren wanted a drink to which he answered; 'A coke, please.' Then looked at Levi. 'Aren't you gonna order anything?'

'Same as before I assume?' Annie didn't look up from her notebook and scribbled some drabbles with her pen. Levi nodded. She clicked her ballpoint pen and stored it away. 'Two drinks, coming right up.' And she made her way to the bar, notebook still in hand.

'I used to come here a lot.' Levi explained when he saw Eren evaluate him.

'Used to.' Eren repeated softly and rested his arms on the table, toying with his napkin. 'Did you know that you're quite the puzzle?'

'A puzzle?'

'Yes, mysterious and shit. It's annoying.' Eren adverted his eyes, afraid to have insulted the man before him. He just wanted to know more about him. Sitting in the dark was just so frustrating and Eren was never known for thinking before he acted, so his words left his lips when he though; _Maybe I should formulate it differentl- ah, too late. _He seemed to regret his words. Levi liked the way the boy looked when he was sulking. His lips slight pouted, ears tainted a light shade or red, and green eyes full of emotion, hidden behind that messy hair of his. _Brat._

Levi smirked, he liked it when Eren was straight to the point but was still timid, and the mix was interesting. And Eren was more than interesting.

Levi leaned closer, resting his chin on the back of his hands, as he placed his elbows on the tabletop. 'Ask me anything. What do you want to know about me?'

His stare intensified and he cocked his head slightly to the right.

'Well, for starters.' Eren tried. _Something simple. Something basic. _'What's your profession? I myself have…' he looked a bit troubled 'A couple of jobs.' He finally settled with, not looking overly happy at his answer. 'Of which one, is at the Recon Corps. Obviously.'

'Ah, so that was why you were there?' Levi mocked. Eren scowled. 'Figured as much.'

'I understand why your friends left you behind just now.' _Oh shit. Did I say that out loud!_ Eren tried to put up a poker face. His hand darted to the collar of his shirt, fiddling at it awkwardly. He looked everywhere but at Levi. _I hate my life._ But instead of hateful words he heard the man laugh. His laugh was amazing. A warm feeling build within Eren and his heart ached. When he looked over he saw Levi burry his face in his hands, when he lowered his hands he had his eyes closed and his lips were curled up in a brilliant smile. He breathed in deep.

'You are really something else.' He said as he opened his eyes. Eren shoved around in his seat nervously. This was not what he had expected.

He was thankful when Annie appeared with their drinks and placed a coke before Eren and a glass of Absinthe for Levi. She put down an extra glass of water and some sugar next to the alcohol beverage.

'Thanks.'

She nodded and pulled out her notebook again. 'Can I take your order?'

'Um…' Eren started. He had completely forgotten about that.

'Sure.' Levi said, while Eren was sure the man hadn't even touched the menu. 'Can you just make us something? Anything's fine really, just like the good old days.'

Annie smiled at that remark. 'Sure, how about some dead cow?' Eren's eyes widened. _What did she just say?_

'Sure, I love me some dead cow.' Levi didn't even seem to mind.

She didn't write anything this time. Her eyes looked more alive, she now had the freedom in the kitchen she had missed for a while.

'Don't worry.' She watched as Eren became less tense. 'None that I have cooked has ever killed a person.' Her face was serious when she said that. Eren started to think Annie and him had something alike. Maybe she too should think a bit more before she spoke. A smile cracked his lips.

'Um. Thanks, I guess.' She bowed and left them alone.

'So, you asked what I do for a living huh?' Levi grabbed his glass of sugar water and pored it in the Absinthe. 'Well, what do you think?'

Eren was never good at guessing games; his imagination always ran wild. He had seen the camera crew at the Corps, settling for a famous cook was an option, but Levi didn't look like one. Nor did his cooking skills match the profession.

'Can't you just answer the question?' he took a sip of his Coke.

'I can.' He was testing Eren. Eren hated to be tested.

'Okay, I'll guess.' The boy sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, he said nothing for a whole minute and just stared at Levi. His eyes challenging; sharp and half lidded. _Come on you jerk._

'You're not gonna say anything, are you?' Levi had to admit the boy had some spunk. Eren just watched him carefully, thinking, for a change, about what to say.

'Fine.' The man grabbed for his drink and took a large, slow sip, and his eyes followed his glass as he put it back. 'I am a Singer.'

'Oh.' Eren's expression was a hard one to read, the boy hadn't expect such an answer. Eren pursed his lips. 'Well, then. Are you any good?'

Levi let out a loud scoff; this kid was going to be the end of him. Was he serious?

'Well. Are you? Or do people scream and die when they hear you.' Levi cocked a brow. 'They do as a matter of fact, as you put it, scream and die.'

* * *

When the food was served soon after they talked about Eren's eating behaviour, seriously the boy was a monster and couldn't keep himself clean. Levi had given him about a hundred napkins and had given up half way. 'Don't speak while chewing. Wipe your mouth.' Were some of the standard sentences Levi had to repeat over and over, and the boy never seemed to learn, didn't seem to care was more like it. 'Your table manners are the worst I have ever seen. It's absolutely devastating a person can eat like this. Disgusting.'

'Thank you, I take pride in what I do.'

'When you eat, people scream and die.'

'I bet they do.' Eren said as he wanted to take a bite of his Chipotle Cheesesteak pasta, when it slipped from his fork and splattered back on his plate with a disturbing smack, causing sauce to spill on the table and on the side of his own glass.

Levi clicked his tongue in disgust.

'I think I just died inside.'

Eren's eyes were wide, like those of a helpless child. His empty fork returned to his plate in a slow motion, where he eventually put it down. He bit his lip, and dared not look at Levi. 'I'm sorry.'

'Stop apologising. It's okay to be disgusting once in a while.' Did he just say that? Levi was almost sure that even if Eren would stab him with the sharpest knife he would still say; don't worry, it's okay because it's you.

Annie appeared out of nowhere almost giving Eren a heart attack.

'You have to go.' She said in an annoyed tone. Levi nodded and glanced over the restaurant. It had gotten a lot more crowded since he and Eren had gotten here. He was so caught up in Eren that he had lost sight of his surroundings. _Shit._ He noticed some youth at a table near the entrance. They were keeping a close eye on him, their eyes shied away when they thought they were discovered.

'I understand.'

'Take the emergency exit, I'll cover for you.'

'I'll repay you.'

She smiled, when she turned away. 'I know you will.'

Levi turned his attention towards Eren, who was watching where Annie was going. 'Come on, we have to go. Grab your coat.'

The boy quickly pulled on his coat and accessories before he followed Levi towards the emergency exit. He noticed that when they got up, there was a commotion in the front of the restaurant. There were some people pointing and talking loudly, but Eren couldn't make out the words as everyone was talking at the same time.

'Here, don't look back.' The boy was pulled outside by his sleeve. Levi slammed the door shut and cursed heavily. He pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips, lighted it and took a long drag to fill his lungs.

'This way.'

'Wait, what just happened?' Eren refused to move until he knew what was going on. Levi grabbed Eren's arms and gave a suggestive pull. 'We have to go. They won't stop until they find me. They'll get here soon. Come on.'

'Find you…?' Eren slightly resisted much to Levi's annoyance. _What is he talking about? Why would people follow him, does he owe them… something?_

'I don't have time for this.' Levi snarled, and did what Eren least expected. The man stood before him before he could push him away, and he felt a strong arm snake around his waist. His feet slowly swayed of the ground. It took a while to register his was being pulled upwards. Eren felt something hard connect with his stomach and his vision went from the man to the beautiful sight of the floor.

'Levi, what the hell!?' Levi had swung Eren over his shoulder and made his way through the Alley. 'Put me down.' The boy wiggled a bit but failed to break Levi's hold, if anything Levi's grip became even tighter. Eren was afraid to break in half.

'What are yo-'

'Shut up.'

'Bu-'

'Not now.' _Jerk._

When Levi thought it was safe enough, he put Eren down. 'Damn your fucking heavy. What the fuck did you eat, a freaking cow?'

' Ha ha.' Eren mocked, rubbing this abused tummy. 'Are you going to explain to me what the hell just happened?'

Levi tossed his cigarette aside, how he had been able to hold on to it while he carried the boy, Eren had no idea.

'I guess I do owe you…' Levi's head snapped up, he seemed he have heard something, he pressed Eren against the nearest wall of the alley, where shadows covered them like blankets did a bed. 'Did you hear that?' Levi whispered as he leaned against Eren.

Eren made a pathetic noise. He wasn't able to register anything that happened at the moment, especially not if it required a considerable amount of concentration. A shiver ran down his spine, despite feeling quite hot in a situation like this. A blush crept on his face, tainting his cheeks and ears. His heartbeat increased and he could hear it drum in his ears. Any harder and he was afraid Levi would hear.

He tried to steady his breathing, but he didn't know if it could pas as natural. His legs trembled slightly, but he tried to steady them, not wanting to give in to the man that had him pressed against a cold brick wall. He pressed his body hard against the wall behind him, trying to avoid as much contact as he could.

His emotions were running wild, why was this man driving him insane?

Levi noticed the boy shudder under his touch and turned to face the shivering boy. 'Eren, are you alr-' words dies on lips as he noticed how close they were. Their lips were barely touching, and he could feel Eren't hot breath against his skin. Caressing him with every trembling exhale. Levi's eyes were fixated on the green pools before him, they were pulling him in, closer and closer. He got lost in those eyes. Unbeknownst to him, his hand had cupped Eren's cheek, and softly caressed it. Eren's eyes closed at the touch and inhaled sharply, taken by surprise, afraid first, but leaning into the touch as he grew fond of it.

_How can a person be so perfect? _An unknown virus took control of his ability to process and corrupted Levi's mind. He didn't like the fact the boy was slightly facing away. The hand that cupped the boy's cheek lowered slowly, and ran across his jaw, to his chin. He placed his index finger under it and forced Eren to face him directly. The boy's eyes were shut still. Levi didn't like that either, though he looked adorable, sweet. Ready to be eaten.

Their lips slightly brushed and their noses briefly touched, sending a jolt of excitement through Levi's veins. He felt the boy's hands grab for his coat, finally settling on his toned chest, one tangling in his scarf. Finally his eyes opened, even if just a bit. Levi spotted a hint of lust in those clouded emerald eyes. He needed him. He needed Eren to be his. He closed his eyes and finally pressed their lips together after what seemed eternity. His other hand found its way around Eren's waist, moving in slow circular movements, making Eren whimper. The kiss was sweet and pure, and just what both of them needed. Their lips seemed to be made for one another as they locked perfectly.

He could feel the boy's grip tighten, tugging him closer. He needed more.

'Part your lips.' Levi whispered, their lips never parted as he did so, his hand cupping the boys cheek again.

'Levi, I-' Levi pressed their lips tightly together again, taking the advantage of Eren's unspoken words, leaving his lips parted as requested. He slid his tongue inside, slowly exploring all of Eren's hot caverns. The boy moaned into the kiss, pulling Levi closer. One of Eren's hands crept, over the man's shoulder, and into the short raven locks. Levi's beanie met the floor as it was pushed aside by the intruding hand. A battle for dominance was futile as the boy didn't stand a chance to begin with, his knees trembled and Levi added another hand to the brat's waist, steadying him, its former place long forgotten. Their tongues rubbed against each other in a delicate dance that seemed to last forever.

When they parted, they both breathed heavy with chests heaving. Both pair of eyes clouded by lust. Levi's beanie on the ground and his hair was a mess. A thin line of saliva broke when they both smiled and simultaneously groaned; 'Shit.'


	6. Chapter 6

It was very late when I wrote this, so srry if there are more mistakes than usual =P I was just too dead =/

Thank you for the reviews! They truly make me happy and motivate me to write more! So thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.

Btw, one could almost say Eren is addicted to watching Television =P hahahaha

And so Chapter 6~

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 6

It was about seven in the evening and long since had the sun set, casting the world outside in darkness. Lanterns illuminated small circular spots with soft orange light. Eren had closed his curtains at this time of day, earlier than usual, but he was tired. Today had been a crazy day, and it took a lot of energy to register what exactly happened. He still felt his slightly bruised lips tingle at the pleasant memory. A slight tremor ran through his body, the kiss had left him sensitive. He sighed deeply remembering the touch of Levi lingering in his mind.

He lie lazily on his couch in front of the TV, he rolled from side to side in search of the remote control, and found it in-between cushions. He switched on the TV in a smooth motion and put the remote close so he wouldn't lose it again. He hoped. He always lost that damned thing. To make things even worse the TV had switched on a channel with one of the sappiest movies in human history.

The two lovers clung to each other as if their lives depended on it and said the cheesiest of stuff, it went from bad one liners to crying woman, and ridiculously awkward kissing scenes.

Eren hadn't noticed him crawling of the couch towards the TV screen and nearly glued his face to said screen. His eyes focused on the lips of the actors, continuously clashing with one another. His hand brushed over the screen and his eyes turned sad. He relived the moment in the ally of this afternoon and sat before his TV in a dreamlike state.

He snapped out of his trans when the commercial block started, loud music booming through the living room, roughly shaking him from his daydream.

He switched off his TV immediately when he discovered what he was doing. Too embarrassed to stay put, he jumped up and darted towards his room. He pulled out his futon and prepared himself for bed. Yes, at seven in the evening Eren was preparing for bed. He had totally forgotten he had worked all night, first at the World's End and after at the Freedom Corps. And after that, after that was Levi. _Oh Eren, don't be such a girl!_ He switched of the lights and lay down, pulling the covers over his head. Under the covers he set his alarm clock on his mobile phone, it showed four in the morning. Then he had to work cleaning up the city, one garbage bag at the time. When he closed his eyes he fell asleep instantly and had a dream worth having.

* * *

Levi walked into his apartment. _Well that was a rather unexpected development._ He closed the door behind him. He sure had a tale to tell tomorrow. When he reached his living room he saw that his neighbour's curtains were shut and the lights were off. Eren knew Levi lived in the neighbourhood, since they parted ways in front of Eren's building. When Eren had asked where he lived Levi gave a vague comment stating he lived somewhere in that direction, waving in a sloppy manner behind him. He might have pointed at his building, he might have pointed at a tree, he didn't care to watch where he was pointing. He lived near. Period.

He sat down on his couch and ran his hands first through his face, sliding down over his face, and finally resting under his chin, where he folded his hands together and rested his head. In turn his elbows rested on his knees, supporting the weight. He had a lot to process. He had kissed Eren not to long ago and the boy had accepted it and kissed back. Did that mean Eren had feelings for him? He closed his eyes. He still needed to write a song by tomorrow.

'No big deal.' He got up from his couch and decided he needed some coffee and he needed something stronger, something that soothed his thoughts. And of course, how could he forget, a cigarette.

As he lighted a sig, he walked over to his study, cursed when he forgot about his coffee. He stood still in de doorway, debating if he should go back and get it. Then he saw a bottle of whisky shimmer in the back of his study. 'Screw coffee.'

He took place behind his desk and pulled out a pen and paper, he never liked writing lyrics on his laptop, made it less personal.

He thought back on how he and Eren had parted this afternoon. The two were brutally disturbed when Levi could hear footsteps draw near. He had pulled away from the boy's lips with a dissatisfied groan and cursed under a heavy breath. They had ran out of the alley, got to Eren's bike and escaped. Neither of them knew who came near them, but Levi was persistent not to wait and find out. Life as a celebrity wasn't easy. There was a possibility you were constantly watched, talked about, and sometimes stalked. Levi didn't want to drag down Eren into his position. He didn't want the boy to loose his freedom. Having been a star for quite some time, Levi missed the fact to do whatever he wanted without being judged by half the world.

'A song, huh?' he mumbled to himself. 'A song by tomorrow.' He already knew the title, it was going to be a song about freedom, about chasing your dreams, and about the one person you should never let go. Damn, Hanji was going to ask a shit loud of questions tomorrow. He put his pen to paper and started writing. The title read; Wing of Freedom.

* * *

The next day Levi presented the lyrics to the band. 'It's not done yet, these are just the outlines, but it's starting to look like something. So, what are your thoughts?' he gave Erwin and Hanji a printed version.

Hanji snatched it from his hands. He hadn't told them anything yet and he could tell she wanted to know, so badly. And it showed. She had no self-control. Erwin on the other hand took the paper and studied it in silence.

Eyes behind glass raced over the paper, excited first, then it changed to disappointment. 'There's nothing in here about… you know, what exactly happened. You just highlight the things I already know.' She eyed him, practically begging. 'You said you'd tell.'

'Never said I put everything in a song word for word.'

'So, did anything happen?' Erwin asked. 'You owe us. You promised Hanji, and because you didn't join us yesterday I was stuck with this maniac all day.'

'Hey, that's rude.' Hanji slapped Erwin's arm with the lyrics.

'You owe us.' He ignored her. 'Especially me.' He pointed at himself and nodded, quite sure of himself. And so Levi told them what had happed the previous day. Hanji's expressions went from surprised, to grinning, to annoyed. 'Why didn't you ask his number you moron!?' she wailed. 'Hoe can you forget something like that! You even have numbers of people you don't even like! So why not his! I don't get it!' Erwin tried to calm her down while he listened to every word Levi spoke. Sometimes he nodded, shifted in his seat, or sighed, but he remained silent the entire time. Only sometimes when he tried to calm down Hanji he told her to stay put, and pushed her in a chair. Stating a frim; 'Sit. Stay.'

'I agree with Hanji on this one.' Erwin finally spoke up. 'Why didn't you ask his number?'

'I don't know… It didn't even come to mind.'

'You are truly an idiot.' Hanji said. 'Good thing you know where he lives.' She winked at her statement.

'True.' Erwin and Levi said simultaneously.

'I tend to forget that he is in fact your neighbour.' Erwin muttered.

The day went by smooth, the three of them made the entire outline of the song. Hanji said that in two days she could come up with a melody. Levi had already given her a start, but at some points he hadn't worked things out.

They walked around the studio for a bit, deciding that they were too lazy to work. A song in a week, something they had never done before, was already well underway. Of course this was only day two, but they had a pretty good feeling about it.

It was getting dark outside and the Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow only had one day left before their deadline. The past few days had been busy ones. Interviews and photo shoots were scheduled, giving the member scarcely any time to work on their song. They made long days, sometimes only able to sleep for an hour of two. They were tired and in great need of some rest.

Hanji drank an energy drink as they left the studio at two in the morning. Tomorrow, or better yet in a few hours they had to present the final version of the song to Pixies. 'I am so tired.' She practically dragged herself forward as she yawned out loud covering her mouth with her hand. After all these years Levi had managed to teach her some manners, some.

'Dudes, I'll see you in a few hours.' She walked to her car. 'See ya!'

'I'm off to. Trying to get some well deserved sleep.' Erwin stretched his arms his above his head.

'Are you sure you are able to drive?'

'Yeah. I guess.' That didn't sound to promising.

'By the way, can you give me the address to The World's End?'

'You're going drinking. You can barely stand.' Levi's eyes widened in shock. Was Erwin losing it?

'No.' Erwin laughed at Levi's expression. 'Though that it was closer and just crash there.'

'Hmmm, did you notify him?'

Erwin nodded. Of course he did. Levi gave him the address and saw him off. He had called a taxi himself, to tired to do anything in particular. It was okay to be lazy now. It was only a half an hour drive before his apartment came into sight. He carved for his bed, for some seriously needed sleep. He paid the driver and disappeared into his building.

* * *

Eren switched on the TV after a hard day of work, it was an ungodly hour, late, very, very late. He slumped down on his couch and pulled a blanket over his head and wrapped it around him, so only his face was visible. He looked like a giant cushion with a face. He spotted the remote on the floor and refused to get up. Lazily he tried to reach for it with his foot. Clumsily he missed every single try. He got angry and tried again. It didn't get better. The fishing continued for a couple of second before he gave up and got of the couch to grab it, quickly returning under the warm confinements of his blanket. Switching on the TV he settled in for watching the late night news, he flipped between channels until he found the one he was looking for. Something caught his eye as he went by the music channel but still he switch to the next one. He froze. What did I just see? _Is my mind playing tricks on me? I haven't seen him for a week, but this is pathetic?_ _But, but I swear I saw him. What the fuck!_ Suddenly the remote felt heavy in his hand, and he fought the urge just to switch the TV off and read a book or something. A lump formed in his though, he swallowed hard. Even the scariest movie ever wouldn't build this much suspense. Or tension in a person. But he knew he couldn't resist. He was to curios. He had to know.

His thumb slowly snuck back to the program button, and he slowly pressed it, causing the channel to change back to the music channel.

He saw a huge stage from afar, filmed from a helicopter or something. The camera zoomed in on a large crowd that rocked on the loud guitar solo blasting from the speakers. Eren watched with wide eyes, afraid to miss anything in case he blinked. His heart beat painfully fast. What was he hoping to see?

Then he heard a voice, a voice he knew all to well. It was deep and beautiful, and he got smooth and dangerous. It was Levi's he knew that for sure. Soon enough the camera focused on the stage, zooming in on the man that had been on his mind all week. The one that had corrupted his emotions, and made him yearn for the man. Levi's eyes were scanning over the large audience as he screamed; 'Are you guys ready for the next song?' immense screaming followed, some people fainted. 'They do as a matter of fact, as you put it, scream and die.' The man had said. He wasn't lying. Eren felt so embarrassed when he recalled that moment? 'Are you any good?' he mocked, slapping his hand against his forehead. 'Idiot.'

It took a while to regain one per cent of his composure, the rest had flown out the window.

'What is this?' Eren whispered. His eyes were caught by small white letters in the right top corner of the screen.

'The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow, Sina festival recap.' He couldn't believe it. Levi was a badass rock star with millions of people adoring him.

A song stared Eren had heard on the radio before, he realized it was last years hit - it was on the radio everywhere he went. Goosebumps formed when Levi sang, he had always loved this song, but he never knew who sang it. He ran his hand over Levi's face, tracing the outlining of his cheek in the following close up. When had he gotten of his couch?

When the screen showed the mad crowd again, anger crept in Eren's thoughts. When he saw the 'I love you Levi!' and 'Please marry me Levi!' signs, a nasty case of jealousy took over. He slammed the off button on his TV, not caring if he broke the damn machine. He shot to his feet, made his way to the hallway, put on his coat and left his house. He needed to cool down. He needed to clear his mind, to rid all thoughts of Levi. He needed to be free.

He raced of the stairs, and ran down the street. With every lantern that passed by Eren slowed down. Why was he running? It didn't make any sense. He walked for a while with no particular purpose. Levi, the man he had come to love in just a few days, if he wasn't already from the moment they met, turned out to be worlds apart. He had it all, fame, money, everything. What did Eren have? He was lucky to even own a TV. He always used to laugh at Mikasa when she fancied someone out of her magazines. He had joked that it was impossible to have a relationship with them. Nothing more than a silly dream. Eren laughed at himself. He was no better off than any of those fans, a silly dreamer. He felt so foolish. He could only admire Levi from afar. It made him sad to express it lightly.

'I can't do this…' he mumbled. 'Why does it have to be him?' he sloppily walked on the sidewalk and shortly after he crossed the street without looking. There was a loud honk and a flash of a bluish car. Eren felt his heart sink, as a sick feeling spread through his body. A sharp pain shot through his side like someone knived him. Then he doubled over and hit the ground. Tires screamed when they were abused by the breaks and a male figure emerged form the car.

Eren's side was on fire, while the rest of his body was cooling down rapidly because of the cold road. He heard the man ask if he was okay. He wanted to respond but found that he couldn't. His sight was subdued to tunnel vision until the darkness took him, and fell into oblivion.

* * *

Levi was in his kitchen washing the dished and sorting out the kitchen cabinets, deciding what could go and what could stay. When he had gotten home he couldn't rest when he saw the state of his kitchen. Cleaning needed to be done before he would go to bed. He threw out some stuff that had passed its expiration date, and made some notes of what he had to buy the next day or the day thereafter depending on how busy he would be. Maybe he should just order crap online. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Hanji did it all the time. It may be lazy, but it was brilliant. Of course he would never admit that to her.

A classic ringtone of an old phone rang from the living room. He closed the cabinet and went to get his phone. He picked it from the couch and watched the screen to identify the caller and accepted the call when he saw it was his friend.

'Hey Erwin. What's up?'

'Levi. I have had…a… uh... Accident?' Erwin sounded a little lost, bewildered even.

'Are you okay? Where are you?' Worry was present in his voice. Levi got ready to leave the house. He was right after all; Erwin had been too tired to drive.

'Yeah, … Yeah I-I'm fine.' He could hear Erwin swallow hard. 'Do you remember Eren?' Levi stopped dead in his tracks, of course he remembered the kid, the doorknob forgotten in his hand. He was nailed to the ground. What did Eren have to do with anything? Unless…

'Erwin…' Levi's voice was heavy with anger. 'What did you do?'

'I… He… suddenly he was there. There was nothing I could do. I-I called an ambulance; I am at the St. Maria Hospital now. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… ' his voice broke into a mere whisper.

'Stay where you are, I'm right coming over.'


	7. Chapter 7

Hai, srry for the long wait! I partied too hard with the coming of the New Year! I've been dead for days =)

Thank you for all those lovely reviews 3 I'll do my BEST!

So this was kinda a hard chapter for me to write =/ challenged myself, since I don't know much about hospitals and stuff. But hey, I gave it a go, hope it's not total rubbish.

I have a short holiday now so I hope I'll be able to write a lot in the coming days, lucky you =)

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 7

Levi dialled Hanji's number, who picked up her phone with lightning speed.

'Levi? Are you okay?' She asked, her voice small with worry. He could almost see the pain in her eyes. She knew, which meant Erwin had called her too. 'Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine, I didn't get hit by a fucking car.' Levi leaned back on the backseat of the taxi – he'd called one when he made his way down his apartment building – he was near the hospital already, he could see the large white building emerge from behind smaller ones.

'I'm on my way to.' Hanji said.

'Hanji.' Levi started. 'Can you do something for me?'

She was taken aback for a while, since it remained silent, then she spoke; 'Sure, what is it?'

'Call Pixies, and make sure this matter does not land anywhere near the media. They'll tear Erwin apart. This is something those wolves have been waiting for. We have to make sure things stay put.'

'I understand.' Levi could hear she nodded her head by the way her earrings and her glasses scratched her phone. It was an annoying sound, but she meant well. And right now that was all that mattered to Levi. He had too many things on his mind already. 'Leave it to me.' She hung up without further notice.

'Rude.' Levi cocked his brow; he couldn't stand the fact that people could hang up without saying something as simple as a goodbye – even in situations like this.

Putting away his phone didn't seem to come natural, he had to force himself to tuck it away so he couldn't see it anymore. He kept hoping to receive a call from Erwin. How was the big guy holding up?

Sure Levi was enraged by what Erwin had done, but then again, he couldn't blame him. They were all tired. They all needed sleep. Erwin was a good driver and he was sure that if it were Hanji, or even himself, Eren's fate could have been quite worse. His thoughts wondered over to Eren. How was the kid doing? Was he badly hurt? Hell, was he even alive? A shiver ran down his spine. Blood running through his veins let cold as an alien feeling took over. His stomach turned and he became cautious. He clenched his jaw and forced an emotionless expression on his face. 'He's gonna be alright.' Though he doubted those words when they left his lips.

When the taxi finally got to a stop, he raced out, tipping the driver with god knows what. He heard a sharp intake of breath and something that sounded like a 'Thank you sir, please come again!' but he raced inside without a second thought.

The revolving doors where to slow for his liking, so he tried to push them forward. It didn't help much, which only added to his frustration. He quickly pulled a scarf from his pocket and wrapped it tightly around his neck and the lower part of his face in an attempt to become unrecognisable. He hoped for the best.

At this hour there were no receptionists and he pressed the bell on the side of the counter repeatedly. No one showed up. 'Fuck, you've got to be…' He let out a frustrated groan. 'Fuck!' he slammed his fists on the counter, ran the bell yet again, and still help remained absent.

He decided to call Erwin. 'Pick up, pick up, pick up.' He mumbled, his fingers ticking on the hard white wood of the reception.

'Levi? A-are you here?'

'Yes! Here are you?'

'Um…' Levi couldn't stand being so close.

'Where, what floor, let's start with that.' He searched for the signs on the staircases, already to impatient for the elevators.

'I'm on the 7th floor.' Levi raced up the stairs, while Erwin finished his description. 'He's in the emergency room, still trying to…. To, I dunno. I'm in the waiting room, near area 8.'

'Got it.' He didn't care if he had hung up or not, he ran, phone in hand, until he reached the 7th floor. As soon as he got out of the staircase he quickly orientated where he was and where he should be heading. '8, area, 8, there.' he took a right and followed the Area 8 emergency room sign. 'Why the fuck is the emergency room all the way up here?' he rattled while numbers of areas flew by. When he made it to number 8 he saw his friend slumped in a chair. Erwin looked a mess. He had a small package of ice pressed against his forehead. He looked miserable and Levi couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

'Are you alright big guy?' he breathed heavily from all the running. Sweat beaded down his forehead and his scarf had come undone. He dropped himself down next to Erwin, who had dropped the ice at the sudden intrusion. He shook his head and closed his eyes. 'How could I be?' He pressed the ice against his fore head again and hissed at the painful contact. 'I don't understand.' He didn't dare face Levi.

'You don't understand what?'

Erwin pulled up his shoulders and shook his head again. 'Suddenly he was there. I just don't understand where he came from. I…'

'It's okay. Don't worry too much.' Levi bit the inside of his cheek, and faced Erwin.

'This is not like you, Levi.' Erwin said finally meeting Levi's stare. 'I appreciate it.'

He was of course referring to Levi's temper, when usually people messed with him or touched his stuff without his permission one would fear the wrath of a titan. But now, today was different.

Levi snorted. 'I'm so sick with worry that I don't have room for any other emotion. Fuck up shit, but true, word for word, I swear.' He raised his shoulders nonchalantly only to drop them again and scratched his temple. 'Do they know…'

He couldn't finish his question.

'Hmm. Well, they know that after he got hit he had trouble breathing. He was unconscious when I got to him, and his slipped in and out of it on his way here. He couldn't speak, he was to… he'd no idea what'd happened to him.'

'But he'll…'

'He'll live.' Erwin finished for him. 'I'm sure. He's a though guy.' Levi nodded, how could he stay angry with Erwin at a moment like this. It only added up to his frustration. He never was good with feeling emotional stuff, and now this happened, great.

They heard fast footsteps approach. Hanji rushed their way. 'I'd searched forever for the two of you, pick up your goddamned phone's you assholes.' She bit the last word off aggressively. Before the two could say anything she started again. 'Don't worry I took care of everything.' She raised her hands a bit, and encouraged applause from the two men, which didn't came to her disappointment. 'Anyway, Pixies told he he's on the case, he wasn't too happy about it, but hey, who isn't. Nobody in the hospital is allowed to talk, everything is dealt as classified information. Pixies will deal with your statement.'

'Is that even possible?' Erwin questioned.

'I have no idea. All I know is that Pixies is one hell of a scary guy sometimes and that he always gets what he wants.'

'We'll see how it plays out, I guess.' Levi assured his friends.

'Yeah.' Hanji said 'Nothing much we can do about it.'

'Sucks.' She and Levi said simultaneously. 'Shut up.' Levi added, Hanji shot him a glare. Erwin just ignored the whole thing.

A young woman dressed in white came from behind closed doors. She'd come from the emergency room. She'd come with news. She greeted the trio politely and introduced herself as doctor Mina. She had black hair tied back in a ponytail, a white overcoat that, clearly stated she was a doctor, and underneath she wore clothing in similar light colours.

She directed her attention to Erwin. 'He's doing fine now. When he came in we had our worries but everything seems to go well with Mr Jaeger, he's currently being relocated to a recovery room on this floor in Area 3.'

'As for his condition.' He tucked some lost strands behind her ears. 'As I said before he is fairing well, he will recover without any complications. He is a strong boy.' She took a breath. 'When the car hit him, it broke one of his ribs.'

A shot of guilt ran through Erwin and he buried his face in his hands. 'Oh. God.'

Doctor Mina paused of a second. 'Normally a broken rib is innocent but in this case it punctured one of his lungs, something we call Pneumothorax. In this case it occurs that there is an abnormal collection of air in the Pleural Space that separates the Lungs from the chest wall. We did surgery without any complications. Further more he has a light concussion. We expect him to awake up by tomorrow.'

Hanji's eyes were wide as globes. She blinked stupefied, like she didn't understand a word the woman had said, but she did. This meant Eren had indeed undergone surgery and that he bore a scar. She furrowed her brow. Life didn't seem fair.

Erwin was just happy to hear that even though the kid was injured to a level he didn't understand, he was going to recover. The weight of the world fell from his shoulders and he finally felt like he could breath again.

Levi on the other hand was still worried as hell. He couldn't care less that Eren was going to be fine. The fact remained that at the moment he wasn't! He needed to see him. 'When are the visiting hours?'

'Not until tomorrow evening I'm afraid.' Doctor Mina's expression softened. 'You all look like you could use some sleep. Go home, come back tomorrow.'

That was not an option for Levi. He knew it and so did Hanji and Erwin, both of them looked at him.

'Levi.' Hanji started as she walked over to Erwin. 'I am going to bring Erwin home. Shhh, not a word. You're not gonna stay and you're not gonna drive. I'll take you.' Erwin dropped his defences. He knew she was right and gave up without a fight. He nodded at Levi still feeling quite horrible.

'It's alright. You need the sleep. And I'll keep telling you, that it's not your fault. The most fucked up things happen to the best people. I hope one day you're able to forgive yourself.' His expression softened.

Hanji smiled. 'Come on.' She grabbed Erwin by his arm and escorted him to the elevator down the hall. She looked back once and waved at Levi, mouthing a 'See you tomorrow.'

And so there he was all-alone in the empty halls of the hospital. He searched for the recovery room and sat down in the waiting room. He knew it would be a long wait, and he knew he probably would fall asleep during some of those hours, but even so he just couldn't bring himself to go home. He couldn't leave Eren alone.

He got a coffee from a near by machine and fished a newspaper from one of the tables in the waiting area. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Emerald eyes peeked through half lidded eyelids. Every part of Eren's body hurt. His head was spinning and he had trouble with seeing clear. Everything he saw was double and everything seemed hazy, causing him to fail to identify where he was. He knew this was not his bed. What the hell had happened? He tried to move and found he couldn't, his body felt to weak. He tried to speak, but found he couldn't make a sound. He felt so powerless.

He remembered headlights creeping near; he remembered the sound of rubber tearing on asphalt. He realized a car had hit him, and that this place was indeed not his home but a room in some hospital.

Eren felt a numb feeling on his chest; he tried reaching over with one of his hands. It took longer than he had first anticipated. His muscles felt sore and his hand seemed to weight a hundred tons. A trembling hand ran over layers of bandages. Several tubes ran from his wrist and were connected to an IV, filled with what seemed pain meds. Or at least that's what he could understand from the printings on the side. His eyes wondered through the dull white room, and he had to squint his eyes from the rising sun, which pierced through the shades that were supposed to prevent the rays from shining through. They failed. He adverted his eyes and closed them in the end. He yawned and fell into a slumber yet again.

* * *

Levi couldn't remember when he'd fallen asleep, his eyes felt heavy and so did his head. When he pushed himself upright his neck felt stiff, he rubbed a sore spot on his shoulder, which had been pressed against the plastic chairs.

The hospital seemed more crowded now, there were voices coming from rooms, several people on the hallways and there were more people in the waiting areas.

Levi got up, reached for his phone to check the time, and walked towards a reception near.

'Excuse me.' He said to a nurse who was stationed there 'Can you tell me when the visiting hours for Eren Jaeger start?' He'd remembered the brat's last name from the previous conversation with doctor Mina.

When the nurse nodded, she checked some kind of schedule on the computer, then checked her watch and looked back up. 'In a couple of minutes, sir. But if you want I can escort you to his room already.'

'Yeah, fine.'

'Follow me.'

It wasn't a long walk; the recovery rooms were located on the left wing of the building, just a few minutes situated from the large waiting area. They came to a stop at a door, presumably the one of Eren.

'You have 2 hours.' She bowed and left.

'Thank you.'

The white door seemed intimidating. He wanted to go inside, but he was afraid of what he might see. He rubbed his face roughly and clicked his tongue. He grabbed the lever and pushed the door open.

He gasped at the sight before him and clenched his teeth. His mouth formed a thin line as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. His mind was surprisingly empty. Levi folded his hands in front of his chin and pressed then against his lips.

Eren's eyes were closed; his soft lashes graced his cheeks. He had a nasty cut just above his right brow. It seemed to be stitched, which was the case when he drew nearer. An IV was connected to one of his wrists. And Levi could see bandages peek out from underneath the blue hospital wear.

Levi sat down in a chair next to the bed. He felt empty inside. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled as he placed one of his hands on the boy's forehead. 'I'm so sorry.' He didn't even know what he was apologising for. It wasn't like it was his fault. But he couldn't help but wonder if this would have happened if they'd work less hard, if they'd sleep more. He couldn't blame Erwin for what happened, he couldn't hate his best friend. In truth, he didn't know what to feel at all. He'd never been more confused in his life. He just sat there, staring at Eren, tormented by guilt, which wasn't even his to claim.

Suddenly he got up and left the room, he walked over to the reception desk again. 'Excuse me.' He nodded when the nurse spotted him. 'Me again.' She smiled at him.

'What can I do for you?'

'Can you tell me where his belongings are? I need his phone to call his sister, I don't have her number.'

She studied him for a while, deciding what to do. 'Fine.' She finally said. 'Wait here, I'll go get his phone so you can make the call, afterwards, you have to hand it back. Safety protocol.'

'I understand.'

* * *

'Hey Eren! How are you?' A cheery voice called from the other side of the line.

'Mikasa, this is Levi, we met at the Freedom Corp a week ago.' The line went silent. He knew this would happen. He had seen how protective she was over her brother. She knew something was off.

'Why do you hav- where is Eren?' Mikasa's voice bore a dangerous edge.

'Don't freak out.' He sighed. There was no way she wouldn't freak out. _Fucking ridiculous._ 'He's at the hospital.'

'What? What hap-'

'Shut up, let me finish talking otherwise I hang up the damned phone.' That kept her mouth shut.

'Fine.' She spat the word out with pure hatred.

'He got hit by a car, but he's doing fine.' He quickly added, he could hear her wanting to scream. Instead came a muffled grunt. 'He's got of his ribs broken, some weird shit with his lung.' Again he could hear her protests. 'Again, he's doing just fine. He's in the recovery room as we speak. Could you come over?'

'Yeah.' Her voice was soft and fragile. 'Yeah, I'll come right away.'

Levi gave her the address, hung up the phone and gave it back to the receptionist. 'Thanks.' He said before he walked back to Eren's room.

* * *

It only took about 25 minutes for Mikasa to show up, followed by a figure he'd never expect to meet in a place like this. He stood up and walked over to shake his hand in this mad world. 'Good to see you Hannes.'

'Good to see you to, my friend.' The older man said with a sad look on his face.

'You two know each other?' Mikasa didn't look back when she said that, since she rushed over to her brother's side. 'Oh, Eren. What happened to you? You're a mess.' Her hands ghosted over his features, to afraid to touch his fragile body. Tears ran down her cheeks. 'You're going to be fine.' She told him, though it seemed she was telling herself that same thing.

'What brings you here?' it was Hannes that asked the question.

Levi moved closer to Hannes and said in a soft voice, soft enough so Mikasa wouldn't hear, 'It was Erwin. He called me short after. I came as soon as possible.'

Wrinkles of worry appeared on Hannes' face. 'How's he holding up?'

Levi shook his head. 'Barely. He feels horrible. He said that the kid crossed the street without looking sideways. Before he knew it, it was too late.'

'Does the media know?' Hannes was just as concerned of their wellbeing as the kid's.

'Not yet.'

'Good.' he noddded.

Levi didn't know if it was his place to ask, but he did anyway. He hated hammering on matters that could be avoided by asking. Even in a situation like this his bad nature got the better of him. And directed the same question Hannes had asked him at the man himself. 'What brings you here?'

'There are many things you do not know about me, Levi.' A sad smile spread his lips. 'I'm Eren's and Mikasa's godfather. After their mother died their father appointed me to the task, only to disappear himself shirt after. It's truly a sad tale to tell. And most certainly not one to tell now, but it is true.'

If Levi thought he couldn't feel any worse today, well, he was wrong. Each of Hannes' words was like a punch to the stomach. He never realized the brat's life was one full of horrors.

'Levi.' Hannes' voice shook him from his daze.

'Hm?' came his response.

'I shouldn't be asking you this, but I'm going to anyway.'

Levi narrowed his eyes. 'Alright.'

'You've told me he's got a broken rib.'

Levi nodded. 'That's right.'

'He'll need help at home. Mikasa's busy at school and can't afford to lose her scholarship. Besides Eren would hate her for giving up her future for him. And I have a bar to run, especially now when I'm one man short. Eren always was a great helping hand.'

'Wait, he works at your bar?' Levi interrupted him, receiving a nod from the other man. 'Okay. That's…. odd.' He recalled his drinking experience with Hanji. Had he been working then?

'I'm going to ask something selfish and I can understand if you don't have the time. I know you're a busy man.' Levi had a feeling where this was going.

'Fine, I'll do it.' He said before Hannes could ask him the question at hand.

'I haven't… even…'

'I know. But I know what you want to ask. And my answer is yes. I'll look after him until he's all healed up. Don't worry about the bills or anything. We'll take care of it naturally.' _Since it's kind of our fault he got here._ He finished in thought.

The older man smirked and nodded. 'You have no idea what that means to us both.' He motioned at Mikasa who was holding Eren's hand between her own. 'We'll find a way to repay you.'

'You don't have to do that. This is repayment enough.'

* * *

Eren was discharged from the hospital a couple of days later. He was told that it could take several months for the fracture to fully heal, but that if his rested enough it could mean a shorter recovery period. He was told not to work, which made him argue with the poor doctor for quite a while. His short temper didn't get fractured in the car accident at the very least. Levi hoped that was a good thing. He decided to save the poor doctor, jumping in-between the two.

'Don't worry about that stuff. I'll take care of it. You don't have to work.'

'But, I-'

'Eren. Stop.' Levi's voice was deep and his saw the boy's shoulders stiffen. He'd come through. Eren breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm down.

'Come, I'll take you home.' Without a word the boy followed him.

Hannes and Mikasa were not able to come as it was a regular weekday and both of them were busy with each their personal affairs. Hannes had asked Levi to pick Eren up and bring him home, and of course look after him as they had agreed upon. Of which Levi was yet to tell Eren.

Levi had ordered a taxi and functioned as Eren's support as the boy leaned on his shoulder when they walked over to the car. Levi held the door open for Eren to enter and closed it behind him. He got in on the opposite side, told the driver Eren's address –which Hannes had given him -, and directed his attention back at Eren.

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Going through all this trouble.'

'I'm just sitting in a car. Sitting is not that hard.' He mocked earning a glare from the boy. 'Come on, relax a little.'

'You're an asshole, you know that.' Clear green eyes gazed at the silver ones. Levi cocked a brow and smirked.

'I think you're recovering quite well.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Eren continued to stare at Levi, completely ignoring the previous shitty remark.

'Tell you what?' He asked nonchalantly.

'About…' Eren hummed for a bit 'About your…job.'

Levi laughed 'I said I was a singer, and I am.' He shrugged.

'That's not what- You know what I mean.'

'So you know?'

Eren nodded, his head dropping a bit, his eyes finally drifting off.

'And does that change a thing between us?' that snapped Eren's head back up. Between them? What was there between them?

'What does that mean, change what between us?'

Levi just smiled like the devil and looked out the window. 'You'll find out soon enough brat.' _Great. _Eren had no idea what this man was going on about, but he didn't like the sound of it. He appreciated the fact that Levi was doing this much for him, but he couldn't help but wonder why. Why was this super popular guy helping a brat like him? Did he even want to know? He knew his concussion was long gone but a new headache crept into his head. _I don't know weather to like this guy or hate him._ _I don't know if I can even bring myself to hate him._

* * *

Levi opened the door of Eren's apartment. He stepped inside holding the door open for Eren. 'Come on.' The boy walked inside awkwardly, passing Levi with a light arch, leaving enough space between the two. Levi pretended to not notice Eren's odd behaviour and thought it kind of cute. The boy was too aware of his presence. Levi moved a little closer to the boy when he closed the door, their shoulders touching. Eren jolted and quickly stepped further down the slim hallway. Levi watched as the boy made his way to his living room, he could see his ears where turning red.

'So...' Eren's voice sounded from the other room. 'Why are you still here?'

Levi smirked and leaned against the side of the doorway to the living room with his arms crossed. Eren didn't quite like that look. He knew the man was up to something. Something bad.

'Well Eren, for the next three weeks, you'll be in my care.'

Eren tried to let that sink in, his eyes darted from right, to left, and then back again. He pursed his lips and exhaled slowly. 'Excuse me?'

'In other words, I'll be living here for a while.'

Eren's eyes widened and he almost turned pale when his heart crashed to the floor. This man had to be kidding right? Some kind of sick joke? Right?

'You're going to stay.' Eren swallowed, licked his lips and tried to steady his voice, to keep it from trembling. 'Here?' He pointed at the floor. 'With me?' he pointed at himself.

'Yes. Problem?'


	8. Chapter 8

I love vacations =) I finally have time to write.

Now that the depressed times are over for Eren some fun can finally begin!

Thanks again for the lovely reviews~ critical or not, I love them all! I appreciate you guys take the time to write them. I hope my writing will improve over time haha

This chapter was a lot easier to write~! And a bit longer to.

Enjoy

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 8

Levi smelled his clothes and his nose wrinkled from the scent. Eren who noticed this came to the rescue, or so he thought.

'You can take one of my shirts.' Eren pointed at one of the closet cabinets in his room. Levi pulled a brownish shirt from the closet and held it before him only to immediately drop it again.

'Disgusting.' A large greasy spot at visible on the dark fabric. Levi walked over to the kitchen to wash his hands only to come back with a garbage bag and a pair of gloves. He picked up the dirty shirt and threw it in the trash bag.

'What are you doing? That's a fine shirt!' Eren bellowed from the couch. He stirred a little trying to get up, but failed a pain flared in his side. He flopped back on the couch, cursing loudly. 'Fuck!'

'I'll get you some clean clothes.' Levi made sure to put some extra emphasis on the word clean, to make himself perfectly clear. Eren just groaned. 'You didn't have to throw it away.' Levi ignored him.

'Wait here, ill be right back. I'm just gonna run over to my apartment, grab some of my shit and stop by the store. You gonna be alright?'

'Sure, I'm not a baby.' Levi eyed him, his eyes blank with a stoic expression on his face. He was so damn hard to read sometimes.

'I'm taking these, see ya.' Keys shone between his fingers and he slid them in his pocket and left the apartment.

* * *

When he stepped inside a hypermarket he grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it forward. He stopped at some shelves, grabbing things like cleaning articles, towels – there was no way he was going to use those disgusting rags Eren possessed – some clean shirts for the kid, and when he came to the cash desk he asked for some cigarettes. Oh, and a lighter because he always lost those damned things. When the cashier tried to study him, he pressed his face in his scarf and rubbed his temple. The boy behind the counter didn't seem to recognise him. Good. He paid the amount he owed, not caring for the change. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

A loud clattering noise brought him to the attention that he still had the shopping cart with him, even though he was already nearing his apartment building. He realized he'd been walking with this damned thing for nearly 10 minutes.

Not that he cared much, he wasn't going to return it. He waited for the elevator and shoved the cart inside when the doors popped open.

When in his apartment he placed the cart in the middle of his living room, and went to grab his stuff. He carefully placed his guitar in the shopping cart, but not before putting it in its case. He disappeared in his room to grab some clothes, his laptop, and simple things such as chargers. He ran over a short list in his mind. Was he forgetting something? After putting several things in the cart he decided he was done. If he missed anything, so be it.

* * *

Eren was watching some cheesy TV show about two lovers who were stuck in an elevator. How unfortunate. He could keep his attention on the bad acting skills as he pondered on one subject, and one subject only, that being Levi. He was going to stay here to take care of him. Hannes had texted him and briefly explained the situation, brief being a single sentence. Mikasa had said something like, _it's gonna be fine. We wanted to help out but you never let us._ She was right of course, but that didn't make this decision the best one. He was stuck with a man he probably had a crush on. Okay, scratch the probably part. He had a crush on the man. For three weeks, they were basically going to live together. He let out a pathetic sign and shut off the TV when he heard keys rattling at the front door.

'Hello. Welcome back.' Eren heard loud noises erupt from the hallway. _What the fuck._

When Levi came into the living room his stuff was situated in a shopping cart.

Eren's emerald orbs grew wide. 'Did you steal that cart?'

'Why yes, of course.' He pushed passed Eren and started to unload some of his possessions. He grabbed his guitar and placed it against the wall near the TV.

'Oh, I forgot. You're a badass rock star. You can do whatever.'

'That's right.' He walked over to Eren and stood a little to close for comfort. Their faces were so close together Eren couldn't help but remember the scene from the Alley - That kiss. Blood rushed through his veins and an annoying blush found his cheeks. His lips tingled at the sweet memory and he had to keep himself from pressing his lips to Levi's. 'I can do what ever I want.' Levi whispered seductively, his breath teasing Eren's hot skin, whom let out a shaky breath. He watched the man's lips curl up in a teasing smirk. Then Levi stepped back and turned on his heel, back to the cart.

Every muscle in Eren's body relaxed, he tried to steady himself and keep the blush under control. He hated feeling like this. He hated what Levi was doing to him.

'And I thought it might come in handy.' Levi glanced over his shoulder as he continued to unpack his load 'Considering your situation.'

'I'm not gonna sit in that damned thing, if that's what you think.'

'Is that so?'

_Don't say something stupid Eren, don't say something stupid! _He warned himself internally. 'Yes.' He answered. _Safe so far._ 'And don't think for one second you can tell me what to do, you prick.' _Shit._ Eren back away a little, his legs caught by his couch and swept him off his feet. He fell on the soft cushions. It was a good thing Levi had given him pain meds not too long ago, otherwise things would have become unbearable. Eren was so caught up in his own world he hadn't notice Levi standing right in front of him, not until the man placed both his arms on either side of Eren's head, and slowly bend forward.

'Um…' Eren swallowed hard, suddenly aware of how close the other was.

'What did you just say?' Levi's eyes were flaming and Eren couldn't utter a word as he found himself lost in those magical orbs. He let out a pathetic whimper as his last defence.

Levi leaned in closer and whispered in Eren's ear; 'Sweet little Eren. I can make you do anything I want. Trust me.' A tingling sensation against Eren's ears sent shivers down his spine. The hairs in his neck stood up, and for a moment he forgot to breath. The boy covered his reddening ears and tried to escape. He grabbed one of Levi's arms and pushed it outward, making Levi's hand lose its grip on the couch. _Bad move._ Eren realized that a little to late. Levi came crashing down with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted, as he wanted to scream in rage at the foolishness of the boy. Instead he was just in time to steady himself, using his free arm for support. He pushed himself up so he would not fall on top of Eren, so he would not hurt him by crushing him under his weight.

Eren lie on his back, his hands covering his eyes. They opened slowly when Levi sat down next to him.

'Sorry. I wasn't thinking.'

'Appears so, and will you never do something so reckless ever again.'

'Yeah.'

'See.' Levi started and he let his hand rest against Eren's cheek. The boy shifted uncomfortably at the touch. 'I can tell you what to do.'

The boy's expression became one of anger. He knew he'd been had. He pouted his lips in defeat. How could a kid be so adorable? Levi pinched Eren's cheek hard, earning a loud yelp.

'You asshole!' Eren leaned on his elbows pushing his back from the cushions, shifted a little so he could balance on one so he could rub his abused cheek with his hand. 'That hurt.'

'What do you want for dinner?' Levi got up from the couch, watching Eren rub his assaulted cheek.

'Don't ignore me!' he snarled in irritation. If he hated anything, it was being ignored.

'What? So you don't want to eat? I can recall a brat saying that he was always hungry. Was that a lei?' Oh, this man was cruel. Eren decided to stay put, to say absolutely nothing. He got up from his couch and passed Levi without saying word. He saw an amused look on Levi's face. On his beautiful, beautiful face. _No! don't think like that. Shut up brain! _He fought of his inner demons. He wondered how he could sleep at night knowing this man was under the same roof.

Why did he keep challenging the man? He knew he would loose the fight eventually. He liked all the attention Levi gave him. It made him feel special. There were only two others who made time for him, who cared for him. Eren had never told anyone that sometimes he just felt downright alone.

Every single day he went to one of his jobs, every single day he came home to an empty house, and every single day he wondered if that would ever change. And now he found himself here with Levi. In his house. Together.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Levi's phone went of, a simple guitar riff was muffled by the confinements that were Levi's pockets. He fished it out of his jeans and checked the caller ID. His face contorted into one of distaste. He seemed to be debating weather to pick up the phone. He clicked his tongue and answered the call with a annoyed; 'What?'

'Heya dear, just a check up call. Wondering how you and sweet-cheeks Eren are doing?' Hanji's voice contained hints of amusement as she teased her friend.

Levi mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have picked up the phone.

'Well, I didn't expect you to pick up.' Hanji joked as if on queue and continued 'But now you did, there is something else I called you for. So not a total shit conversation.' She laughed. _Spot on._ Levi thought. 'Anyway, we need you to come over to the studio. Pixies wants do to a… hmm… what was it again. Something with the new song and a video. Oh yeah how could I forget haha, a music vid dude!'

'Now?'

'How the hell should I know just get your ass over here.' And she was gone. Again she had hung up without a see ya, or later, or something alike.

'Eren.' The boy had been staring at the man. Watching several expressions conquer his face before they were overruled by another. He'd look nothing like he looked on his television screen. Sure he was handsome there but there was nothing compared to the real thing. He remembered his embarrassing moment he had a week ago, the one where he was caressing the man's face through the screen. He coughed and waved a hand in front of his face, waving those images away.

'Eren!' a stern voice called out.

'What?' he asked innocently, he knew he had been spacing out.

'You're such an airhead.'

Eren put on a big smile.

'Get your stuff.'

'Stuff, as in coat? As in, we are going somewhere?'

'Yeah.'

'Where?'

'Studio.'

'Oh.' Now that sounded exciting. Eren had never been to a studio and had no idea what to expect. He shifted from one foot to another. This was going to be an eventful day. He could feel it. He would be able to see Levi work, learn more about him, and maybe even have a great time together. He tried to hide a smile by turning away and disappeared into his room.

'Your bag's in the hallway.' Levi called after him.

Eren emerged from his room again, muttered a 'thank you' and resumed his way to his bag, this time bringing him to the hallway. He found it near his shoes, grabbed it and flung it over his shoulder. 'Hey.' He shouted to Levi who was still somewhere in the other room. 'Do you want anything from the kitchen?' he asked as he stepped into the cooking area on the other side of the hall. He opened the fridge. There wasn't much inside. 'Never mind!' he shouted again when he realized he'd been away for a week and didn't have anything anymore. Instead he picked up an empty bottle and filled it with water from the tab. When he came back into the hallway, Levi was already dressed in his coat, scarf and beanie. He stepped in his boots as if it was natural. 'Are you ready?' a sarcastic question left his lips. Of course Eren wasn't ready. He never was.

Levi held out his hand. 'Give me the bag.'

'Thanks.' Now with free hands Eren could put on his coat. He had a little trouble with his shoes since he couldn't really bend forward without being in pain. Levi rolled his eyes. 'Okay stop, with whatever you're doing.' He grabbed Eren's All Stars and untied the laces of the first shoe. He squatted down and hit Eren's leg. 'Up.' He commanded. Eren did as he was told. Levi slipped on the All Star.

'Down.' And he put down his foot again, so Levi could tie his laces.

Eren smiled to himself. Who would have guessed that a celebrity would tie his shoes?

'Now the other one.' Levi didn't seem to notice Eren's smirk.

'There all set. Ready Cinderella?' Levi teased.

Eren's smile faded. 'I'm nothing like Cinderella.'

'I know, cus if you were, your house wouldn't be such a junkyard.'

'There was poop under my shoe.' That caught Levi off guard. 'Gotcha!' Eren yelled as he quickly made his way passed the stunned man.

'That's disgusting, brat! Even if it isn't true.'

'I know, why'd you think I'd let you put them on for me?' He smiled innocently. This kid was right, he was noting like Cinderella.

'Just make sure that if you loose one, loose the one with the shit on it.'

Eren laughed as he closed the door behind them. 'I'll try and remember that when the time comes.'

* * *

Eren had never seen such an awesome building in his life before. He was amazed that Levi didn't even bother looking at it and made straight to the door.

The glasswork on this giant building was simply splendid. The frame of the tower was shaped as a cocoon, and layers of dark glass bend in delicacy over hard steel. The colours of the glass were blackish and contained a hint of blue, as it separated itself from the black metal frame.

Eren got the feeling that the building came crashing down when he look up high, but in reality he knew it only looked that way since the clouds were passing over.

'Hey, brat. Get your ass in here!' Levi barked as he held the door open. Eren looked back up one more time and decided to obey.

When inside he didn't know where to look. This was a studio? Even the outside didn't seem to match his picture of a studio. He'd only seen those movie studios that appeared on TV, they were boring and nothing compared to this. Actually everything seemed rather plain compared to the interior. High-end designers had made everything and Eren was afraid to touch a single thing. He tucked his hands in his pockets, into safety. He heard Levi chuckle at his behaviour, but he didn't care, he didn't want to cause any trouble. And so he kept his hands firmly pressed against his sides.

'Shut up.' He said at the sneering man. 'So, where's your studio?'

'I think you're mistaken. This is our studio.' He motioned all around him.

'All of it?' Eren asked in disbelieve, his eyes wide. He felt like Levi was messing with him. He threw up his defences and narrowed his eyes.

Levi nodded. 'That's right. All of it.'

'No way…'

'Leviiiii~!' he knew all to well to whom that voice belonged to. Hanji ran out of the elevator situated in the middle of the lobby. She ran around a fountain with a broad smile on her face. Her hair was braided in a sloppy way and slumped over one side of her shoulder. She wore an auburn shirt with a black cat on it, which was eating a fish. Her oversized shirt was tucked in her skin-tight marine blue jeans and as always her All Stars finished the look. Her run became skipped steps, and she bounced the last part.

'Eren!' she squealed and wanted to hug him. She nearly jumped him before she remembered he was injured and mustered all her will power to stop in her tracks. She opened her arms and walked closer, and hugged him without touching. It was awkward at the least.

'I'm not made of glass.' He laughed at the weirdness of the woman.

'Haha, sure. Btw we only briefly met at the Freedom Corps.' She held out her hand. 'My name in Hanji.' He took it, and they shook hands. 'Nice to meet you.' She smiled and used her other hand to push her glasses back up her nose.

'Eren.' He said stupidly, but she knew that obviously, otherwise she wouldn't have been screaming his name. 'But you knew that already.' He quickly added.

'Sure did.' She punched his arm. 'Erwin's upstairs in one of the recording rooms, didn't bother to ask which one, I'll call him in a jiffy. So come on.' She motioned them to follow her.

'You have a nice beanie.' Hanji said as they entered the elevator, and snapped open her phone to message Erwin.

'Thanks.' Eren took it off and stuffed it in his pockets, his gloves followed suit.

Levi rolled his eyes. 'Wait. Let me guess, it's better than mine, right?'

Hanji laughed. 'Yep!'

'For crying out loud, just make me a new one and stop those shitty remarks.'

'Maybe.' She said. A bell rang when they reached their floor, as they got off she said; 'Do you want one with kitty ears?' Levi shot her a dangerous glare. She patted his head only to make matters worse and Eren laughed. He coughed when it got painful and rubbed his side and mumbled; 'Please stop, you're killing me.' Tears were gathering in his eyes, both of pain and pleasure.

'I think he'll look adorable with kitty ears, don't you think so Eren?'

'Don't you dare answer that!' Levi's voice was raw with anger. Eren for being the annoying brat he was couldn't help but snicker. He looked at Hanji who nodded and finally couldn't restrain himself any longer and said; 'I think it'll look lovely.'

'I like him.' Hanji said and grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him close. 'We're gonna be buddies. Here, have some candy.' She dumped some colourful stuff in his hands. 'Skittles.' She said before Eren could ask what she had given him. 'Taste the rainbow.' She sang and popped a few in her mouth. Then her phone beeped. She quickly looked at the message. 'Erwin's in the main studio. Pixies is there to. Oh, everybody is I guess. He made some typing errors. Shit's hard to read.'

She replied to the message and said every word out loud as she typed them; 'Learn how to type freak show, don't understand somthin' like urbod.'

'Everybody.' Came Erwin's reply. She took the liberty of reading them out loud.

'I knew that.'

'Then you understood what I typed.'

She didn't write a new message after that but yelled; 'You ass! I fell for that!' and they heard someone laugh from a nearby room. Eren presumed that it belonged to none other than Erwin.

'Don't pay them too much attention.' Levi warned him. 'They won't be able to live without it of you do.'

'Don't be so mean.' And he walked into the studio with Levi by his side. Hanji had already disappeared form sight. When the came inside Hanji was grabbing a can of beer and threw one at Levi, who caught it, opened it, and took a sip. 'Want one to Eren?' she asked, ready to grab another one.

The boy shook his head. 'No thank, I'm still underage.' He could hear Levi choke. Hanji's eyes gleamed and travelled from Eren to Levi.

'Hmmm…' She hummed 'I bet you are.' If Eren wasn't in the room she was positive she would have to duck for any incoming cans being tossed at her head. She laughed.' Here a coke will do just fine.' He caught it and nodded. He waited for a while to open it.

Hanji snuck towards Levi. 'Did you know that?' she said with her best poker face.

'I choked.' He deadpanned.

'Interesting. I have to report this to Petra.' And she snapped open her phone.

Erwin put his beer down and stepped in front of Eren. Levi backed off, providing his friend the space he needed. Erwin nodded his thanks, at which Levi didn't even bother to reply. Instead he focussed on what Hanji was doing.

'Eren.' Came Erwin's voice. 'My name is Erwin.' Eren could already tell he was the most serious one of the group.

'Hai. Eren.' They also shook hands briefly.

'How are you feeling?'

Eren just nodded. 'Okay I guess.' He could see relief in the man's eyes.

'I wanted to apologise.' Eren had already heard what had happened from Hannes and Mikasa. He knew what Erwin was apologising for and he could assure the man he didn't need to.

'It's okay. It's kinda my own fault to. I wasn't paying attention at all. Sorry.'

'Awwww.' This time it was Hanji. She had put away her phone and was looking at Eren and Erwin.

'You just couldn't leave it, could you.' Levi said.

'But it's so sweet! You guys, don't make me cry.' And she pinked away a fake tear in a theatrical manner. 'By the way, Erwin. I thought you said everyone was here.' She said. 'That's why we came in such a hurry.'

'Yeah, they moved to the meeting room down the hall, they only came here to steal my beer.'

'Makes sense.' Hanji tossed her already empty can in the trash bin, and grabbed another beer. 'Shall we?'

'Um.' Eren interrupted. 'I don't want to be a party pooper, but what am I supposed to do?'

Everyone looked at Levi who barked; 'What?'

'Well, you're his care taker.' Erwin simply said. Hanji nodded. Eren kept his mouth shut, he thought that was the wisest decision he could make right now.

'Fine. Come with us.'

Eren didn't know if he should feel pleased or annoyed at the way Levi invited him to come. 'Okay.' It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

* * *

The meeting room was indeed close by, during the short walk Eren admired the way each band member was dressed, each looked so refined, and each has his or her own style. Erwin wore a white shirt, with a black jacket. His jeans were also black and underneath he wore stylish dress shoes. If Eren recalled correctly, Erwin was the drummer of the band, so why was he wearing such fancy shoes? Guess he could afford them. Eren shrugged and his eyes wondered over to Levi, who still wore his coat, but had just like Eren stuffed his beanie and gloves in his pockets. His scarf was made of wool and was grey. It hung loosely around his neck. His black coat was open and revealed a dark green long sleeve and black skinnies. Levi seemed to always wear his military boots. Even though they were dressed so simple everything made sense. Sometimes he turned on the TV and saw overdressed people barge over the red carpets. They wore so many weird pieces they were completely levelled out and at the end of the show you only remembered the ridiculous outfit, but couldn't recall a name or even a face to go with the clothes. You didn't even know there was a person hidden underneath all that crap. Maybe hidden wasn't the right word, it should be something more like trapped.

He didn't really care what he looked like himself. He wasn't a star, why would he care what he wore. Eren followed the band into the meeting room and that's were things got weird.

An old bald man stood on the table and screamed at everybody in the room, which was very crowded by the way. He held a can of beer in one hand and a megaphone in the other.

'What the fuck is going on?' Eren could barely hear Levi over all this commotion.

Hanji waved at Petra, a woman Eren could still remember; she had brought him the fresh pair of clothes when… when. He turned a bit red. _Don't think about that now!_

'Sooooo' Pixies voice bellowed so loud some people covered their ears. A nasty screaking noise erupted from the megaphone. Everybody grunted at the horrible sound. Some shouted that he should put the damned machine away, or simply shut up. 'Big news everybody!' they worked for him, they had to deal with this. He was in charge. 'The song's such a success we decided to throw in a music video!' Cheers erupted from the crowd. 'Congratz assholes!' he directed his attention to Erwin, Hanji and Levi. 'This means hard work the next few days!' the old man didn't even seem to notice Eren standing next to the three band members.

'Today you'll be subjected to the stylist team.' He pointed at the band and motioned at the stylists with his megaphone, again a horrible sound thundered through the room. 'There we will choose the outfits and later on today you'll have a photo shoot.' Cheers erupted from what was supposingly the photography unit.

He could see an irritated look spread over Levi's face, he slumped against the wall, and sighed heavily. Eren scoped a little closer. 'Don't like photo shoots?'

'Not really. I don't like being told what to do.'

Eren understood that the band had to pose to the old man's liking. 'Well, I don't like it either when people boss me around.'

Levi eyed him and added; 'You're a kid, you don't know what's best for you'

'I'll pretend I didn't hear that.'

'But first, before we do anything else…' the old man still stood his ground, even when some said he was drunk, 'Break time! Meet back here in an hour!'

'An hour.' Levi said, 'are you fucking kidding me! We just got here.'

'You heard the man!' Petra walked over to them. 'Break time!' she clapped her hands together. 'Come on, I made sandwiches for everyone. Well not everyone, but I made a lot. You know what I mean.'

Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Levi and Eren walked into the hallway out of the crowded room. During all the commotion Petra introduced herself to Eren. A blush crept on her face, which Eren didn't understand. He was lost when she gave Hanji a thumbs up which also did the same thing when she saw Petra next to Eren.

Petra waited a little for Oluo, Gunther and Eld. She greeted them and introduced them to Eren. He tried to remember their names but said he couldn't promise to remember them.

* * *

They went back to the first studio where they had met Erwin. It was a large place and in all honesty looked nothing like a recording studio. There was a large living room area in the middle with several couches and chairs, all were situated around a table. The room counted three walls made of stone and one in the far end made of glass, only that part with all the buttons and other technical stuff Eren didn't understand looked like a recording room.

Everyone took place around the table as Petra put down a large bag, which was filled to the brim with food. She then took place next to Eren. Levi walked over but before he could sit down on the other side of the boy, Hanji raced by and stole his seat. He hid the disappointment from his face and remained a stoic expression when he sat down next to Hanji and hit her in the shoulder.

'And Eren.' Petra asked while she unpacked the bag and put some sandwiches on plates. 'What do you think about the band?' suddenly everyone seemed to quiet down. He began to feel uncomfortable.

'He didn't even recognise us the day of the Corps.' It was Levi who had spoken up.

'Sorry. I don't listen to an awful lot of music.'

Petra laughed 'Oh, that's okay. I think Levi should stop being such an ass, and realize that not everybody worships him.'

Levi cocked a brow at that remark. He absolutely hated the fact that Eren did not know him, however it did mean he'd acted genuine with all that happened for far. He liked the harsh remarks the kid had made. He liked the fact that Eren stayed with him for who he really was. Not because he was a '_somebody_'.

'Here we go again.' Levi said. 'Better not to listen to that nonsense Eren.' He warned him.

'You're just saying that because you're actually a dweeb.' This time it was Hanji calling out from next to him. The boy felt like he was being flanked. Stuck between an old argument.

Petra handed him a sandwich. 'I hope you like them.'

He took an experimental bite, he looked at Petra and nodded. 'They're fantasic.' And quickly took another bite.

'Well you all better eat quickly; this kid has a monstrous appetite. Or so he claims.' Levi warned everyone. Hanji snatched two sandwiches into safety. The break was messy, loud, and fun. Eren couldn't remember when he'd been around so many people simply having fun. And the best thing of all was he wasn't here alone. His eyes sneaked a peak at the man near him. He wanted to sit next to him but he didn't have the courage to tell Hanji to buzz off, besides, she was nice.

* * *

Break time flew past and after an hour of chaos everyone had to get back to work. The only problem was that it seemed that most were more tired after the break than before. Hanji couldn't recall how many beers she'd had and truthfully she didn't care. Erwin shared the same opinion. Levi lit a cig when they were in the hall.

'Is that allowed?' Eren asked carefully.

'It's our studio.' Came a simple reply. Eren looked at Hanji who nodded no. They walked towards the media department some floors up. The elevator swooned with old-fashioned music. When the doors opened the entire club exited the large machine.

'Do we have to…' Erwin started, though he knew the answer.

'Yes.' Petra answered. 'We have to pick out new outfits.'

'So, why are we at the uh, photo department thing?' Hanji asked.

Everybody went back into the elevator. 'Our break times bring out the worst in us.' Erwin concluded. Everybody agreed.

Several minutes and outfits later, the stylist team had decided to grab a portable cabinet to transport more than one outfit for all the members, in case they needed to change. Eren helped Petra load several items, so he didn't feel completely left out. They all raced back to the location of the photo shoot.

* * *

It was one thing to see the result of the pictures that were taken; it was another to see the three working hard. He shamelessly watched Levi, and Levi only. Yes he did see the other flash by, but there was just something about the man that claimed his attention. The way his eyes always looked stern, the way his hair was styled, soft and smooth, the way his skin gleamed in the make-shift lights. He was truly magical. And Eren couldn't help but wonder how such a perfect person had such a shitty personality. That reminded him even though their personalities clashed, it didn't come forth in their teamwork. Many photos were taken effortlessly. They didn't break a sweat, they had been at it for almost 5 hours. Eren was already feeling tired and he'd done nothing. Occasionally he got everybody a drink but that was about it. Doing nothing was more tiring then he had first anticipated. He would underestimate it again.

When their shoot came to an end, at least for today, Levi walked up to Eren. 'Still awake?'

'Hmm.' Eren nodded. 'Barely.'

'Oh, really now. And here I was, thinking that you only had eyes for me. Am I that boring?'

Eren's heart skipped a beat. Hoping Levi was joking, he cleared his throat.

'Excuse me?'

A sly smile crept on Levi's facial features, as he leaned back a little, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Don't worry. I like it when you only have eyes for me.'

_Shit. Keep your emotions under control, Eren! _He opened his mouth only to close it again.

'What? Cat got your tongue?' the man advanced and grabbed him by the collar of his well-worn shirt. 'Pitty, I'd like to catch it sometimes. Not the cat, that is.' And he walked right by Eren, leaving him fixed in his spot.

Eren's hands covered his lips, as if it was extra protection from a threat long gone. His legs where shaking and his face was burning red. It was a good thing Levi wasn't in the room anymore. Eren looked a complete mess.

Petra noticed Eren's odd behaviour from across the room. 'Are you okay dear? Do you want some water?'

He shook his head, hands still in place. 'No.' his voice was a tone higher than usual. 'I'm fine.' And he rushed off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 already, time sure flies, wooow~

I love angst, I am so sorry =) hehehehe

I hope you guys will enjoy this storyyyyyy~ lov u. so happy you actually read allt his =) delighted!

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 9

He'd make sure there was no one in the public bathroom; every stall was empty. He was alone. Just what he needed. Eren turned on the tap and cupped his hands together only to plash the catch in his face. He vigorously rubbed it, trying to scrub the persistent blush off. His side was hurting like hell and he knew he needed to lei down. He'd paid extra attention not to strain himself, but he guessed a broken rib needed a hell of a lot of time to heal. 'Fuck.' He swore as he clenched his side and rubbed his chest with his other hand. He forgot to take his pain meds. _Brilliant._ Just then he briefly wondered if there were meds against liking someone, something opposite a love potion. 'Hmm… would be too easy if there was.'

He dried his face with his sleeve, he had left his coat at the photo shoot. He looked in the mirror, clear green eyes stared back at him. His sweater was made of wool and had a creamy colour. Underneath he wore a dark brown blouse, which he had completely buttoned up. He opened the first two buttons, convinced himself that it would be easier breathing. He needed fresh air. Suddenly the place was to warm for comfort and he quickly left the bathroom. When outside he discovered it didn't get any better and kept on walking with slurred steps. He stepped inside the elevator, pushed the ground floor button and repeatedly pressed the close option. 'Come on, hurry up, you damned machine.' Sweat started beading down his forehead. When had it become so hot? He leaned against the wall, and breathed heavily. He knew he was breathing too fast_. Don't panic Eren, don't panic. You're almost there, almost. _

When the doors opened Eren darted outside, nearly tripping over his own feet.

_Ah, shit! Shit! I feel, ugh. _He stumbled through the entrance, in his case exit and was welcomed by sweet fresh air. He took a deep breath and coughed roughly when his lungs refused to inhale the large quantity. 'Ugh.' Eren Swore a string of world's foulest words as he gripped his sides, hugging himself. His lungs were on fire. It hurt so much. He needed to sit down, he didn't care where. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, it hurt like hell, but it beat falling down, god knows what would happen then.

The cold pavement stung his rear, he knew it was freezing outside, but he couldn't really feel the cold. He was still sweating like a mad man. _What's going on?_ A wave of nausea hit him, and he had the tendency to throw up. 'Everything's g-gonna be okay.' He whimpered to himself. He felt like shit. His sight became worse by the second. He reached for his phone; he needed to warn someone. Levi had given him his cell number when he'd moved in. His trembling hand slipped into his pocket. Nothing. Back pocket. Still nothing. He fumbled a little, and found no phone. 'Fuck!'

* * *

The dressing room was empty, Levi was done for today. He couldn't remember how many outfits he had worn today, or rather this afternoon. He was searching for Eren, the boy seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

Levi stomped through the hallway, his temper worsening with every step he took. 'Fuck! Brat, where are you?' he growled. He didn't have the patience for this. He walked back to the media department, where he'd last seen the kid. He looked around a bit. 'Eren!' he yelled again. No response. 'Calling out doesn-.' He stopped when he realized something so obvious. 'Call. Of course you fucking retard.' He fished his phone from his coat pocket, opened his phonebook, and clicked on the brat's name when he found it. He waited. Levi heard a vague melody from the lavatories up ahead. He recognised the tune as it was the theme song of the series Sherlock 'So that's where you're hiding. Busted.' He swung open he door and found the phone on one of the sinks. All stall doors were open, the bathroom was empty.

When Levi hung up, the cheery melody stopped abruptly. He grabbed the phone and walked back outside. _He'd forgot his phone seriously? Fine. I'll do this the old fashioned way. _

His plan was simple, in the lobby he would ask the receptionist to broadcast a short message. The brat would surely hear that. He snickered. It reminded him of a parent looking for a lost child. Though he wasn't a parent, and Eren wasn't a child, well not exactly, he corrected when he thought about it.

When he walked in the lobby closing in on the reception, he passed the fountain. He peeked outside just because he was always curious about the weather outside, so he could sulk when the sun shone and still feel trapped inside when it rained. What he saw then made his heart sink like the titanic, first it broke and then came emptiness that sucked the pieces in. He titled his head a bit, so he could see past the fountain and when he confirmed what he thought he saw, he raced outside screaming names at the reception desk.

He burst through the doors, ran, and slided down when he reached Eren who was sitting outside shivering like a mad man. The boy had his face buried between his knees. His arms hugged his knees also, hiding his face even further and pressing his legs against his chest.

'E-eren?' Levi's voice came out frail. He carefully grabbed the boy's arm and shook him gently. 'Eren. What happened? How are you feeling.'

'Ugh.' The boy groaned, his head lulled from side to side. His eyes were pressed close tightly. 'I-I don't f…feel so g-good. Hmm.' He stuttered with a hoarse voice. Eren breathed fast, each exhale was followed by coughs.

'Eren calm down.' Levi patted his head, brown locks felt like silk under his touch.

'Shh. Come on, I know you can hear me.' Levi's voice sounded gentle. Levi took hold of Eren's wrists, pushing them apart with no effort. The boy was weak, very weak. Levi moved closer to Eren, and sat with one leg on each side of the kid, he pulled Eren close to him, never releasing his wrists. Eren's legs were trapped between his own chest and Levi's.

'Hey.' Levi's voice sounded again, he spoke in a slow manner. 'Listen to me. Were going to breath in and out slowly, okay. Follow my lead.'

Eren's head slowly came upwards. Levi could see the boy was very pale, his eyes were slightly puffy, and his cheeks were wet from tears. Eren was panicking and barely had his breathing under control.

'Look at me.' Levi demanded his attention; his voice was deep and rigorous. Green stormy eyes fluttered open, once they were full with life, now they seemed hollow and bloodshot. He released Eren's wrists and cupped the boy's face with both his hands. Eren's clammy hands travelled upward and held Levi's weakly.

Eren tried to focus his eyes on the silver ones before him, but it took to much energy so he had to blink quite a lot. 'Hmm.' Was all that could pass his lips momentarily.

'Breath in.' Levi slowly inhaled deep, he held it for a while, waiting for Eren to follow his example. He watched the boy closely.

Eren took a shaky breath and tried to hold it in as long as possible.

'And out.' Levi exhaled. Eren followed suit, not quite as flawless as he hoped. A string of coughs escaped and he quickly sucked in air again.

'Eren. Again.' Levi forced Eren's eyes on him. He continued to guide him through the steps again. He managed to calm Eren down after a few minutes, their hands still folded against one another, pressed against Eren's cheeks. The boy's eyes fell shut, he was exhausted. He shifted a little so his legs were no longer caught in-between the two and let himself fall against the man's chest. His hands tangled in Levi's coat and he could feel Levi move his arms around him. He had no idea what had happened in the past few minutes. He had no idea how he'd gotten outside, or how he had ended up in Levi's arms. His head felt heavy and he could feel himself drift away. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

'Eren?' Levi was answered by a soft snore. 'Great. One moment it looks like you're dying, the other you're sleeping soundly. Makes no fucking sense.' One arm remained wrapped around Eren as the other reached for his phone. He entered his password and dialled Hanji's number, which, don't ask him why, was available via a shortcut.

'Hellooo~' sounded on the other side of the line a bit too cheery to Levi's liking. There was a lot of noise in the background, probably from the stylist team. He could hear Petra laugh.

'Get Your ass outside. Now!'

'Le what?' Hanji sounded confused and shushed the people around her.

'What's going on, you don't have to yell at me.'

'Get Eren's stuff and come outside, I have a situation.'

'Situation?' she tasted the words and decided she didn't like it one bit.

'Eren collapsed.'

'Oh… What!' her voice tore through the small machine. Levi ignored it as best as he could. 'Ah, shit, wait just one sec. I'll be there in … fast!' the line went dead.

* * *

'Guys!' Hanji tried to get everyone's attention but failed. 'Hey, goddammit, shut your holes for one stinking second!'

'Wow, what's up you a-' Eld was rudely interrupted by Hanji's dragon fire.

'I said, shut it punk!'

'Calm down.' Petra tried to calm her friend. 'What's going on. You've been acting weird since, well, that call just now. Who was it from.'

'Levi.' Hanji said hurried and quickly rambled on; 'He said there was something wrong with Eren. He collapsed. I had to get Eren's stuff and go outside. Oh my god, Eren! I hope he's not feeling too bad. I hope-'

'Hanji!' Erwin grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. 'I'll go get his stuff. You go outside. _If_ you are calm enough. Can you handle it?'

She nodded in a robotic manner, stiff and wide-eyed.

'Petra, Eld, Gunther, go with her.' Erwin ordered 'Olou, go fetch something to drink and eat then meet us outside.' Everyone nodded and left for their mission. Erwin made his was back to the main recording room where he knew Eren had left his coat and all.

* * *

Levi carried Eren into the lobby, bridal style. Eren's head rested against his chest. Levi was thankful Eren was asleep so he wouldn't hear his heart pound. The boy had given him a scare. Shit, Levi was sure his life span had shorted by at least 10 years. _Thanks for that you bastard. _

'Oh, my gosh!' He heard Petra's voice above all of the others. A noisy group approached Levi in a hurry. They swarmed around him. 'What happened? Asked one, Levi didn't know who, it wounded like a woman but he knew it wasn't Hanji's or Petra's, odd. 'Is he okay?' sounded another.

'He's sleeping now, but I have no idea what happened. I found him outside. He was having some sort of attack, trouble breathing.' Levi seemed contend with his summary. He saw several heads nod at his story.

'Poor kid.' Hanji's eyes looked sad.

Erwin and Oluo came rushing in a couple of minutes later; Erwin with Eren's belongings and Olou with some refreshments.

Levi laid Eren down on one of the soft purple sofas and sat beside him. He carefully lifted the boy's head, shuffled a bit closer so Eren's head could rest on his thighs. He hadn't notice until now, how much energy this whole situation had drained from him. He rubbed his face and groaned. 'Fuck, I wanna go home and sleep forever.'

_Flash! _

'What the fuck was that?' his head shot up and saw Hanji quickly hide her phone.

'What?' she adverted her eyes, pretending nothing out of the ordinary just took place. Her glasses shone shortly as it caught some of the sunlight that beamed inside through the windows of the lobby. She looked evil. She was evil. Levi didn't have any strength for this and shrugged it off. When he looked away he missed Hanji winking at Petra. The other woman snickered in response, her phone beeped and her eyes sparkled.

'Levi.' Erwin sat on a sofa opposite the two. 'Do you want me to call your ride?'

'Uhu.'

Erwin gave a warm smile and took his cell from his pocket, ordered a Levi's personal cab, and told Levi when he'd be here to pick them up.

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

Petra asked Eld if he could grab a large bag for Eren's belongings. He complied and returned shortly after. They neatly packed the back, put the refreshments Oluo had brought in, and Petra threw in some of her sandwiches that were left over. 'You need to put these in the fridge as soon as you get home. Or else their too nasty to eat. It's a pity to waste food.'

'You guys are smothering him with goodies.' Levi's expression remained stoic.

'Like you aren't smothering the kid, just look at you.' Hanji remarked and grabbed Petra by the arm and patted her head. Petra who got the memo, laid her head to rest on Hanji's shoulder and closed her eyes, raising one hand to her head, pretending to faint.

'There comes a day, when both of you aren't able to wake up…' He glared at them when he noticed he was subconsciously patting Eren's head. 'Mark my words.'

'Oh, Eren. Are you feeling alright?' Hanji theatrical skills went through the roof. Of course everything she said was directed at her partner in crime, Petra, who on cue continued with the same horrible acting skills. 'Oh, Levi.' She grabbed Hanji's hands. 'No, maybe I will if you hold me close I'll feel much better.'

Both girls hugged each other and squealed. Erwin shook his head but laughed still. Everyone had to laugh at that horrible display of sheer lack of talent, even Levi.

* * *

The road was clear, there wasn't much traffic, which was good because Levi wanted to sleep. The day had been exhausting, both for him and Eren. Levi felt a warm body pressed against his side. Eren's head rested on his shoulder and one of his hands held the side of his coat. It seemed the boy had to hold something when he was sleeping. He lightly tugged at the coat. Levi smiled and rested his head on top of Eren's and closed his eyes for a short while.

When they came to a stop, Levi realized they were at Eren's apartment and the boy was still asleep. The driver volunteered to carry the bag upstairs. 'Thank you Mr. brown. You honestly didn't need to.' The cab driver nodded.

'Don't worry.' Brown said. 'I'm your designated driver, I must see you home safe. It's my job. So in a way, this is kinda part of it too.'

'He, you're only after that bonus.' Levi joked.

'True, that, sir. Have a nice evening.' He laughed as he left the two in front of the apartment door.

Levi had some trouble opening the door. Arms swayed from side to side over his shoulder, occasionally blocking his view. He carried the boy on his back, and tried to find the keyhole. Metal scratched on metal as he couldn't find the damned hole. 'Fuck, even unconscious you're a total disaster.' Finally the key found it's mark, he turned it and pushed the door open with his shoulder. He looked back at the bag. 'Shit.' He tried to reach for the bag with his foot, while he tried to balance with Eren still hanging over him. 'This is bullshit.' After several tries, hopping, and cursing later he gave up, walked behind the bag and kicked it inside. 'There you go, you piece of shit.'

He walked to Eren's bedroom and laid the boy down on his Futon, and tucked him in after he took of Eren's shoes. When he got up he heard his back pop, followed by an ache. He rubbed the sore spot. 'I'm getting to old for this shit.' He mumbled.

He put Petra's sandwiches in the fridge before he would forget, and dressed in something more comfortable when he was in the living room. He fished his grey sweatpants from the shopping cart and a black long sleeve. He got comfortable on the couch. He thought about unpacking the rest of his stuff. _Nah, to tired. _The time on his phone showed 8 o'clock sharp. It was still early. He stood up from the couch and stretched a little, hearing some joints pop. 'Ah, shit.' He threw his head back while he slapped his forehead. Where was he supposed to sleep? On the couch? Surely you were joking. _Fuck I knew I forgot something._

He walked into Eren's room again making as little sound as possible. He sneaked to the closet and searched for something that he could use as a blanket. But what he found was even better; a second futon. Guessing it belonged to Eren's sister, Mikasa, he took it from the shelves. There was also a cushion and a blanket. Levi was a happy man. He prepared his bed next to Eren's. The kid was asleep anyway, so he had no say in it at all, even if this was his house. Besides, Levi was way to weary to carry all this stuff to the living room.

When his head touched the soft feathers, he was gone.

* * *

Eren woke up having no idea how long he had slept. All he knew was that he felt amazing. Even though he didn't look like it, Eren Jaeger was a morning person. His sister was mystified about that fact for as long as she could remember. Eren and waking up early, nah, didn't go hand in hand. He had felt horrible yesterday, but that had all passed. He could cheer at that, he hated hospitals.

He stretched, straightening his back, and rolled to his side. Something was off. He opened his eyes in an instant and practically jumped out of his futon.

Right next to him was a sleeping Levi. Eren't breath stocked in his throat and his face grew hot. He pursed his lips. The man looked so peaceful, so defenceless.

Long thick lashed lied on porcelain cheeks. His hair was a mess, something you don't see everyday. No wait, this was something you never saw. And yet, here it was, right before Eren's eyes. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed slowly.

Eren bit his lip as he remembered the one kiss they shared. He got a little closer and ran the tips of his fingers over Levi's cheek, stopping near his lips. They seemed to draw Eren's attention more and more. He remembered how Levi had him pressed against a wall. How he had touched him. And how he devoured him.

An unfamiliar warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach, seeping down slowly, and taking siege of his nether regions 'Oh, my god.' His eyes went wide with shock. He threw of his blanket and rushed to the bathroom. He turned on a cold, cold shower, rid him from his clothes and stepped under the line of fire. 'Ah, Fucking cold!' he yelled.

* * *

Levi shot up when he heard commotion coming from god knows where in the house. He looked to his side and found Eren's bed empty. 'Ugh.' He scratched the top of his head and got up leisurely. 'Fucking, hate mornings.' He moaned. He cautiously put one foot in front of the other and reached the door in record speed, not. If there was a burglar in the house he could cook a meal and then leave, and still be faster than Levi. Levi wasn't a morning person. At all!

The commotion seemed to be coming from the bathroom. 'Noisy brat.' He knocked on the door. 'The fuck 're you doin'?'

Suddenly all commotion stopped. 'W-what?' came a squeaking voice. 'Uh… taking a s-shower?' a hard smack echoed through the bathroom.

'For fuck sake, don't break down the house.' He slammed his fist on the door one more time and made his way to the kitchen. 'Do you have Coffee?' he yelled, 'A shitload of coffee?' he mumbled to himself.

'Outer right cabinet, top self!' he heard Eren Yell before another loud crash was heard. He tilted his head, pulled a that-kid-is-hopeless face and reached for the cabinet. He sat down at the small plastic kitchen table with his Batman cup, filled with coffee. This kid didn't own anything good. He eyed his cup and shrugged. Okay, Batman was alright, but the table and cheapass chairs, ugh! The clock in the kitchen showed four thirty in the morning. _Great. Just great._ He didn't have to be at work until nine. 'I should go back to bed.' Problem was, as soon as Levi woke up, he had troubles falling asleep again, so he always just stayed awake. But today, today was one of those days –Levi never had by the way – he couldn't care less. He left his coffee on the table and walked back to the bedroom.

* * *

Eren couldn't believe what had just happened. He leaned against the bathroom door in utter shock. A towel hung over his head, covering his face. He'd just had experienced morning wood, or so he told himself. He was still in denial. When he wanted to slay the beast with cold water of course Levi had to interrupt him. He had spun around so fast he'd slammed against the shower curtain, earning a wet smack in his face. The place was still a bit red.

He didn't dare set foot outside of the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the door, listening if he head Levi roam around. Nothing. _Hmmm, what are you up to?_

He carefully opened the door and peaked around the corner. The hall was empty. That didn't mean anything. Levi had asked for coffee, meaning he was in the kitchen. _Nice!_

Eren quickly got dressed in the previous day's attire and snuck to his bedroom only to find the person he didn't want to see in his futon. _Oh, come on!_ He put on a straight face.

'What, what are you doing?' Eren asked curiously. 'Weren't just asking for coffee? I'm confused.'

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Levi deadpanned and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Eren, who was still looking for more excuses. 'I'm trying to sleep.'

'Ah.' That made sense, no, wait, it didn't. 'Soooo… you're gonna sleep here from now on?' he was fishing.

'Are you going to see a doctor?' Levi answered him with a question.

'No.' Eren hated the hospital.

'Then yes, I'm sleeping here. If you're not going to the doctor I'm not gonna leave you alone anymore. Now come on, back to be-…' the last part was caught in a yawn. He never finished that sentence. He was sleeping soundly.

Eren's eyes narrowed. Great. If only Levi knew that after this crazy night, there was no doctor that could save him. He felt ashamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet mother of Gondor, I have reached chapter 10! O_O' I'm so happy. Never thought I could make it to the magical number =)

Sorry for the late update, I have been busy as of late, and I will be to for the time coming. I hope to release another chapter by next week but I can't promise anything =/

Thanks again for reading up till this point. I hope this chapter will be entertaining as well! Cheers to you guys.

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 10

'Wake up sleepy head.' Levi stood beside Eren's futon already dressed for the day. 'Hey!' he said a bit louder now since the boy remained fast asleep. When that didn't do the trick he kicked Eren's shin. 'Wake up you brat!'

'Ugh.' Eren rolled around a bit, pulling the covers over his head so only his arms lay stretched above his head. If anything Levi though he looked like a giant blue sausage, since Eren's covers were bright blue. 'You really need to buy new covers. This one is absolutely horrible.'

'Shut, up.' He wiggled around for a short bit and tried to crawl from under the blanket. 'Did you know…' he started, staring innocently at Levi. '… that Mikasa has a pink one?'

Levi's eyes darted at his neatly made futon. 'Yes.' He growled. 'I was well aware of that fact.'

Eren laughed whole-heartedly, his eyes reduced to thin slits and his got dimples in his cheeks. 'Do you like pink?' he tried with a mischievous look on his face.

Levi inhaled sharply. Anger bubbled in his chest. This kid was so juvenile, and if it wasn't enough, the brat continued.

'Levi, the rock star likes hot pink!' the boy sang, still wrapped in his blanket.

Levi stepped over Eren, the sausage, placing one foot on either side of the boy's head, and started down with an intimidating look. He could hear Eren swallow hard. _Not so funny now, huh?_

Eren retreated under his blankets, balling up to a large ball, his head bumped against Levi's foot.

'I have no time for this.' Levi left the room. Eren deemed himself safe and sighed in contend, happy about how he'd 'handled' the situation. He sat very still under his blanket when he heard a familiar sound rattling closer and closer. The noise stopped right beside him. Levi had returned from the living room with what Eren guessed was his ride.

'What are you going to do?' sounded from under the blue mess.

'I've come to collect.' there was no trace of humour in the way he said that, but Eren snickered from under his sanctuary.

'You wouldn't dare.' He defied the older man. He wobbled at bit when he said that, and all Levi could see was a shaking blue mountain, which spoke. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

'Hm, we'll see about that.' And without a warning he hoisted Eren, who was still trapped in his blanket, up and put him in the shopping cart.

'Oh, Shit!' Eren Panicked. He hadn't seen that coming, but then again, he had a blanket over his head, he couldn't really see a damned thing to begin with. Levi made sure he put the boy in the cart safely.

Eren's feet dangled over the edge and he tried to break free from his blue capturer. He looked like a giant spring roll. After frantically wiggling, he managed to free his head. 'What the fuck is this stuff made of!' Eren growled.

Levi threw his head back and laughed, his hands clutching his stomach.

'What?' Eren sounded annoyed, still trying to pry free his arms.

'You, You look ridiculous!' He managed to get out between laughs. 'Shit, you look like a giant blue … I dunno, thing.'

'Ah, help me get out of this stupid blanket.' Eren hated being teased, especially by Levi. He felt helplessly stuck in the cart and pulled a sad face; his so-called sad puppy face. Levi tugged a bow at the sudden change of expression but it didn't stop his laughter.

'You.' He pointed at Eren. 'Want my help?' he then pointed at himself.

'Please?' The boy added.

Levi pretended to think about the matter for a while. He knew that if he helped Eren he could get close to the kid without raising any suspicion. It was a perfect opportunity. Besides Eren looked like a helpless little lamb and he was a natural hunter. Besides he could use some sport.

Levi got ready to help the kid. He pushed the cart out of the bedroom and parked it next to the couch and raised the cart on the side, ready to flip the damned thing and drop the package on the couch. He could see Eren tense up.

'Don't make me regret this.' Eren treated, his eyes, wide and serious.

'Are you sure you want my help?' Levi retreated as he spoke 'Cus, I'm not so convinced you do.'

'You're not gonna, flip this shitty thing over.' He wiggled harder in his confinements. 'If you do, I'm gonna kill you.' His treat would have sounded more serious if he was not in such a strange position. It was like a worm told a bird he could go fuck himself right before he got eaten. Eren was doomed.

Levi levelled with Eren. He leaned on the side of the cart. 'You want me to do some heavy lifting?' he huffed. He couldn't resist the look on Eren's face. The kid was adorable, but he was even cuter when he was angry. Eren looked slightly flustered, his brows furrowed, and his lips in a thin line. And his eyes, his great green eyes were illuminating. They radiated anger. He knew the boy couldn't stand being teased. He clicked his tongue.

'Yes.' Eren said without a second thought.

'Ugh. Fine.'

'Good.'

Levi cocked his head and a sleigh smile crept on his lips. 'What ever you wish.' His voice was soft and caring but changed to a tease when he added; 'Princess.'

'Wha-' and again Eren felt like he was flying. He was pulled into the air by strong arms, but this time he wasn't put down. Levi was holding him in his arms. Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi had carried him like this before. Eren realized he was being carried bridal style and there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly he felt aware of their positions. Eren was pressed to a toned chest, and what was even more so awkward was that when he looked up, he found himself yet again face to face with Levi. His blood went cold and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He was afraid that one day this man was going to be the end of him. The beating of his heart fastened and he was sure Levi could either hear it or feel it. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard, shortly after he inhaled sharply 'Could you… umm. Could you p-put me down?'

'Perhaps I could.' Levi said, smiling coyly.

Eren bit his lip. _Oh, god. I think I'm gonna die! _'Hmmm…o-okay.' He stammered. _For the love of… gaaah! Just relax! He's gonna think you're a complete loser. Chill out! _

'I'm going to put you down now.' Levi warned him. 'Are you going to be alright?' and his sly smile was back. Eren narrowed his eyes at him. One moment this guy was gorgeous and all Eren could ever dream of and the next he was some demon spawn from hell itself, and all that within the very blink of an eye. It was seriously pissing Eren off.

'Yeah.' Eren started with a harsh tone in his voice 'I think I can manage. You see if you hadn't put me in that shitwreck of a cart things would have been quite different, now would they?'

'Is that a challenge, boy?' Levi slowly put Eren down, where the boy started to fight a way out of his blanket. Eren didn't pay much attention to the man and continued to struggle, when suddenly he stopped. 'Can you just help me get out of this… thing?' he sighed heavily.

The man shrugged. 'You're hopeless.'

'Shut up.'

Within mere seconds Eren was free. He mumbled his thanks to Levi, not wanting to admit he needed the help he got. Levi just heaved his shoulders and tossed the blanket on the couch, but not before folding it neatly.

'You.' Levi said pointing at the brat 'Get dressed and meet me here in 10 minutes. I don't want to be late for work.'

Eren clicked his tongue. _The devil indeed_. He thought to himself before he walked to his room.

* * *

In the mean time Levi called his private cab and sat down in the kitchen again, staring at the batman mug that was still on the table. When he couldn't stand the sight of it anymore he got up and cleaned it, grabbed a new horrible mug and made some fresh coffee. He was pissed beyond belief. He had let an opportunity slip, he had Eren exactly where he wanted, and still, he didn't do a damned thing. He was getting soft. He cursed before he took a sip of his hot drink. He was frustrated. He didn't like being frustrated, not one bit. He put the mug down with all the self-control he had left, which wasn't a lot as he heard it crack. Hot coffee spilled out of the fine cracks of the mug. 'Fuck!' life wasn't fair. He doubted himself if he could withhold himself from jumping the kid.

He grabbed a rag to clean the mess up before he was interrupted.

'What happened?' Eren rushed into the kitchen, neatly dressed as he was so kindly requested to. He wore a pair of skin-tight jeans, a white shirt and suspenders.

Levi turned his gaze from him to the mug.

'Oh.' Eren's voice deflated. 'You broke my cup.' He looked sad.

'It's just a mug.' He said when he emptied the left overs in the sink and threw the rest in the trashcan.

'But… I really liked that one.'

'Fine. I'll buy you a new one.'

'Just like the one you broke.'

'Just like the one I broke.' He assured Eren. _Damnit. Am I seriously gonna buy this brat a new superhero mug. Shit. I'm deeper in than I thought. Sad, Levi. Very sad! With a capital s!_

* * *

'Well look who's 5 minutes late.' Hanji sang. 'What happened you're _Levi_. _You_ are never late!' she even pointed at him to get her point across if she didn't already. She caught sight of Eren and hummed a cheery tune.

'His fault, believe it or not.' Eren came to his defence as his hands formed somewhat of a shield in front of his chest.

'Ohhhhh~ and how so.' Hanji was enjoying this a little too much. Levi rolled his eyes at his four-eyed friend. He was going to stay out of this conversation.

'He broke my cup.' Eren pouted and furrowed his brow. The perfect puppy dog face was back in action.

'Awww~' Hanji squealed as she pinched Eren's cheeks. 'You're so adorable!' she turned to Levi suddenly like a protective mother, her arms stretched at her side, shielding the boy behind her 'You're such an ass. Why did you _destroy_ his property?'

'I didn't destroy it, I merely broke it.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Besides, I bought him a new one.'

'Oh, did you now.' Hanji didn't believe him. Levi never did much for someone else, would he move mountains just for Eren?

'Yeah, sorry. I kinda kept bugging him until he did. So we made a short stop on our way here.' Eren came to Levi's aid.

Instantly Hanji was at his side again. 'Lovely.' She said, unbeknownst to Eren she meant that in more ways than one. She winked at Levi, who jutted along the hallway into the studio.

Levi greeted Erwin who returned the favour.

'Coffee?' Erwin offered.

'Espresso.' Levi corrected him.

'Double?'

Levi shook his head and pointed upward.

'Triple?'

Levi nodded as he made himself comfortable.

'Had a difficult morning?'

'You can say that.'

An overly excited Hanji entered the room dragging Eren behind her, telling him all kinds of bad jokes. Still the kid laughed. Levi didn't know if it was out of courtesy or if he honestly liked that kind of humour. Either way he was left baffled. Nobody really laughed at Hanji's jokes, not even out of courtesy. You don't. At least he didn't. Okay that was a lie. She could be okay sometimes and he had caught himself laughing at her jokes more than he'd hoped.

'So what do you have to do today?' Eren asked when he dropped himself on the couch next to Levi.

'Music video time!' Hanji beamed and broke into a fit of giggles.

'Just try to ignore her. She always gets like this when were due to shoot a new MV.' Erwin warned him.

Eren laughed. 'Wow.'

'Nothing to be too amazed about.' The man next to him said while he tended to his drink.

'What, about Hanji or the video?' Eren was slightly confused at that remark.

'Both.' Came Levi's swift statement.

'Hey!' Hanji yelled 'What the hell, I can hear you!'

'…And?' he finished his espresso.

The two argued all the way to the filming studio. Eren walked with Erwin behind the two. 'It's better to stay out of their way when they get like this.' He couldn't agree with Erwin more. He wanted to live a while longer, though he couldn't help but crack a smile at seeing Levi so worked up about such a trivial matter.

When they met with the stylist team half way down, Petra walked on Eren's free side. They talked a bit about nonsense and she also asked if he felt better to which he replied; 'Such thing.'

'Good, Levi was so worried about you.' She blushed a little, Eren couldn't help but wonder why. _Weird._

'W-what? H-he was?' he tripped over his words and cursed himself for his stupidity. Petra must think he's a total loser by now, but instead he heard he chuckle.

'Of course he was, Eren.' She assured him with a grin on her face.

'Why?' the word had left his lips before he knew. _Shit!_

'Isn't that obvious?' she asked, the grin still present on her face. 'It's simple. It's because he like you.' One of her hands formed a peace sign near her face.

It was as if Petra had stuck on repeat because Eren heard her words buzz a couple of hundred times in his head, over and over again. "Isn't it obvious?" _Well, no! _"It's simple." _Things with Levi were never simple. Ever. _"It's because he likes you." _Well, what the fuck! _"… He likes you." Eren nearly whispered the words when he remembered Petra was walking right beside him, not to mention, so was Erwin.

'Oh.' Came Eren's robotic reply. 'Hmmm…' he didn't expect that. He really didn't.

He could hear Petra laugh at him, but he didn't care less. He had other things to worry about. _Oh, my goodness._ _This is too good to be tr- ah fuck, what am I thinking?_ An unwanted blush came to hold on his cheeks. _Great, just great._

* * *

'I want you to move a little more to the right. Can you do that for me?' the movie director asked Hanji. She shot an annoyed look at Levi and Erwin. She defiantly didn't like the guy. She turned back to the director and put up a fake smile and said with a sweet voice; 'Yes, sir!'

This man had been on their nerves for the last few hours. Butchering their every miss step. Telling, or better yet, yelling at them if he didn't like what he saw, which was with every single thing they did.

Eren had never seen the making of a music video so everything seemed extra amazing to him, but even so he hated that man just as much as the hated the Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow did. Seriously, why was this dude shooting their video? Couldn't Pixies find someone better? Even Eren got pissed when that director guy opened his mouth, just to bad mouth people who were working hard. He hated that man because he was badmouthing Levi. He sat on a chair behind said man, glaring daggers at him. He crossed his arms. He didn't understand how the three could put up with this crap.

'Alright, that's a little bit better.' The director shrugged 'I want more emotion. Give me more emotion. You, in the middle.' He pointed at Levi. Hanji and Erwin exchanged nervous looks. Nobody addressed Levi as '_You_' and lived to tell the tale. 'I said, more emotion. Are you deaf?' even from this distance he could see the fire in Levi's eyes, he was ready to pop.

'Okay, break time!' Hanji roared before Levi could explode. Eren slumped back in his seat, because of all the tension on the set he'd been sitting on the edge of his seat. He could hear Petra sigh beside him. He guessed she was just as nervous as Hanji and Erwin.

'Fine.' The horrible man said. 'A break sounds exactly what you guys need. Just put your backs into it when we start again. Take 20.'

Levi stomped from the set loudly uttering; 'I can't believe this asshole.' Luckily that ass had already left, as he felt he was too good to stay in the presence of mere rock stars.

Eren shot out of his chair. _Okay, say something to cheer him up._ _You know, get his mind of that dickhead._ He walked over to Levi handing him something to drink.

'I really liked the song, what's it called?'

Levi tried to calm down. He knew what Eren was doing and he thanked him for it. He was so goddamned nice. The boy didn't even knew that himself. 'Wing of Freedom.'

'Wing? Not wings?'

'Hm, yeah. Wing, singular.'

'How's that?'

'Do you seriously get that bored sitting here, that you think up these weird ass questions?' his expression remained emotionless.

Eren pretended to think about it for a while. _Watching you is never boring._ 'Well, not really. Just _that man_, is really something….' He wrinkled his nose '… horrible.'

'I agree with that.'

'We all agree with that. That's not so hard.' Even Hanji didn't sound so happy when she said that. 'He's worse than horrible. If Hell and the apocalypse got a shitfaced kid, it would be one tenth of him.'

'Just one tenth?' Eren joked.

'Gah, I wish I could bash his head against a wall.' Levi said before he took a sip of the drink Eren had handed him.

* * *

When the break was over everyone got to work again. After an hour of watching the band being butchered Eren gave up. He yawned until tears sprung in his eyes.

Eren was exhausted. He didn't know watching a person so closely could be so energy consuming. He stood up from his chair, dribbled a simple note;_ Gone to the studio, tired, sleeping. Bye._ _Eren._

He lay down on the couch of the studio and closed his eyes for a few minutes. All he could think about was how amazing the three looked while working. How Levi's voice filled the set and how stunning the man looked, even from afar. Eren turned on his side and pulled his coat over him like a blanket. 'Wing of freedom, eh? Just like that tattoo on your back. I wonder who you were singing about?' he mumbled. He felt his eyes grow heavy and he drifted off in a world of dreams.

* * *

'I'm outta here!' Levi smashed his microphone to the floor and made for the door. He couldn't be in this place any longer. If he had to stay one more second he was sure he was going to kill that prick of a director.

'Levi, calm down a little.' Erwin picked up the microphone, he shook it a little. 'Great, it's broken, happy now?'

'That's the third one today, Pixies is gonna kill us.' Hanji wined. Pixies hated it when they broke his property, and Hanji couldn't blame him. All their material was expensive, but she guessed this was part of their shooting a music video ritual. Every single one was directed by this guy, and every single one was a success to say the least. All of them could understand why Pixies had hired the guy, but none understood how he was still alive. Levi could murder him after today.

Levi stormed into the hallway, angrier than he had been in quite a while. His eyes were ferocious and he clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding together. He pushed a random person out of the way, not caring who it was. When he reached their studio he crashed through the door, slamming it shut.

Eren shot up straight from the couch and looked around dazed, like he just woke up. 'What i-is going on?' he mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

'Oh, did I wake you?' Levi sounded honest shocked. He hadn't known the boy was asleep. If he knew he probably would have entered in a more civil manner. 'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking.'

Eren yawned. 'It's okay.' And stretched his arms above his head.

Somehow when he looked at Eren his anger subdued. Sure he was still irritated but he wasn't on the verge of snapping someone's neck. He walked over to the tired boy. 'Scoop.' He ordered. Eren made room for Levi, who fell back on the now empty spot.

Levi glanced at Eren when he heard the boy chuckle and shook his head.

'You didn't kill the guy, did you?'

'Not yet.'

'You don't mean that.' Eren said quite shocked at Levi's bolt statement.

'Are you sure? I was this close…' he held his hands before him, creating an invisible bar of about 5 inches long.

'That's not very close.' Eren joked.

Levi couldn't put his finger on how Eren did it, but he was no longer angry. 'Oh, shut up, like you know a damned thing about my killing intentions.'

'You sound like a maniac.' Eren kicked his coat aside. It hit the floor with a soft thud. 'Can I do something for you? So I won't have to worry about you killing me?'

'As a matter of fact…' Levi turned towards Eren and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt.

'Oh, don't kill me…' suddenly there was a lump in his throat and he looked slightly scared. But all that changed when Levi closed in and captured the boy's lips in a searing kiss. He could feel the boy's breath hitch and his body go rigid at the sudden contact.

'Relax, brat.' Levi whispered against Eren's parted lips making the boy whimper. He pulled Eren closer to him.

'W-wait, what a-are you doi- ah!' Eren was pulled down on top of Levi, who didn't care much for Eren's complaining and attacked the boy's neck instead.

'I'm tired. I wanted to lay down.' he said as if it was the most normal thing to do, all this in between biting, kissing, and sucking on Eren's exposed flesh.

Eren could barely register what was going on. A pleasurable sensation was coursing through his veins. Levi tugged down the boy's collar a bit and nipped at Eren's collarbone.

Eren hovered over him, both legs on each of Levi side, knees next to thighs. His hands pushed Levi's shoulders to the couch, causing the man to stop assaulting him.

'Hmm? Enough already?' Levi teased huskily. He enjoyed every minute of it. He liked how he pulled the strings, he liked how Eren crawled on top of him, and he absolutely loved the look in Eren's eyes. They were full of hunger and they were wild and an animal. They were like pits of bright green and reflected only how much he desired this. The man carved for the boy, and vice versa.

'L-Levi… I-'

'Shut up, for once.' Levi grunted and attacked the boy's lips relentlessly. Eren grabbed the man's collar to press their hungry lips even closer together. Levi liked where this was going and let his hands slipped down towards Eren's firm ass, which was prompt up in the air, and he slapped both cheeks hard before grabbing the soft flesh and knead it. Eren moaned into the kiss. Levi's tongue ran across the boy's lower lip. He bit down on it hard, demanding entrance to the hot caverns, which he was immediately granted. He slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth, seeking out the other's wet muscle, but not before he got a good taste of him first. He swirled his tongue around Eren's, and smiled into the kiss when he heard those lovely sounds the boy made. He kneaded Eren's behind again, harder this time. Eren's kisses became sloppy, and Levi came to enjoy an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues rubbed against one another. Eren threw in the towel, he gave up the battle for dominance. Screw that, that wasn't important anymore. A loud gasp escaped the boy's lips as he pulled away from the kiss. His breathing came in ragged and was short. His cheeks were tainted red with bliss, and his lips looked slightly bruised.

'You look gorgeous like this.' Levi tugged the boy closer and continued to whisper in his ear; 'I want you Eren.' He blew into the boy's ear and he could feel the kid tremble at his touch. He took in the sight before him, a smiling Eren looking down at him, blushing and with hazy emerald eyes.

They gently closed the space between their lips, and slipped into a long and slow kiss. It was sweet and it felt horribly good. Levi's hands glided up Eren's back and buried one in the brown locks and the other caressed the boy's cheek. Their lips parted with an audible wet pop.

Levi looked pleased. The boy was completely undone and panted for air.

'Don't look so smug.' Eren rolled his eyes at Levi.

'Oh. I'm sorry.' Levi said sarcastically.

'Guys!' Hanji barged through the door. Eren Darted up right with speed he only though possible in movies, and settled on the couch in a _normal_ fashion. Levi remained laid down, but kicked his feet up so they rested on Eren's thighs.

Eren just sat their wide eyes, jaws clenched together, to afraid to move. Levi laughed at him. Eren shot him an are-you-serious-you-dickhead look. It didn't stop Levi.

'Guys! I just heard the most horrible thing.' She walked in not knowing she'd just rudely disturb the two. 'That asshole wan-' she waved her hand in front of Eren, laughing when he snapped back into reality. 'Hello?' she sighed. 'As I was saying. Bad news.'

'Now, what could be worse than you at this moment.' Levi mocked her. Eren agreed with him. If she hadn't walked in, they'd… _don't go there Eren, not now._

'Ha ha. Funny, I'd forgotten you had zero skills in jokes. Anyway, that asshole wants us back tomorrow… and the day after that, and after that for more shots.'

Levi got up. 'What? You have got to be kidding me.' Most of the time two days were more than enough. Why did this guy was so persistent in shooting twice as long? Was he so deadest on ruining their lives?

Hanji shook her head. 'I'm feeling ya.'

'Someone please kill me.'

When Hanji directed her attention towards Eren and asked him if he was feeling alright due to the light flush on his face, and pressed her hand against his forehead, he mumbled the same words as Levi had; 'Someone please kill me.'


	11. Chapter 11

Pfff, I finished this so much sooner than I had imagined. Did not plan this, but YAY! Still in a very busy period, but so far so good. Hope to bring out the next chapter in less than a week, but again, I can't make any promises. Thank you for reading and reviewing =D I love you guys!

So finally Eren's sister gets more screen time =)

Enjoy, chapter 11~

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 11

Eren sat across Levi at his kitchen table. Proudly drinking his hot coco out of the new mug Levi had gotten him.

'I seriously can't believe you like that junk.'

'Deal with it. I love chocolate and Spider Man.'

Levi's eyes narrowed. 'You_ love_ Spider Man?' he said in disbelieve and put down his cup of coffee.

Eren grinned and nodded. 'Jep. _Deal_ with it. You've got some serious competition.'

The day of their second kiss had turned things around for the two. Eren had come to accept the extend of his feelings for the older man, not that he ever said them out loud, but neither would Levi. Things just sorta happened. They both knew they were attracted to each other and they were both tired to deny it any longer. But both didn't know how to take the next step, so now they were just stuck liking each other. It was progress, but still. Things could have been better.

Today was Sunday; even tough it was eight in the morning the winter kept the sun at bay. It was dark outside and the stars were hidden behind a blanket of clouds. Levi had to be at work in two hours.

'So you're not tagging along today?' The raven-haired man asked not meeting Eren's eyes. He got up from his chair and walked over to the fridge, opened it, took some yogurt, and closed the door again. He poured a little of it into a bowl, and put the pack of yogurt back in the fridge.

'No I'm gonna meet up with Mikasa today. We're going into the city and later on the day have dinner at The World's End. Hannes requested that. He worries. A little too much if you ask me.'

'Well, he should.' Levi said while he grabbed a spoon and returned to the table. 'You're quite a troublesome kid.'

'Look who's talking.' Eren shot back. 'Try not to kill that director guy.'

'Can't make promises I can't keep.'

'…By the way, does that dude have a name? Or is it just the director?'

'Sure, he has a name.' Levi deadpanned. 'Doesn't everybody?'

'Ha ha. Hanji's right, you're humour sucks.'

'Hmm, she's one to judge. About the director, I kinda forgot his name. If it's not important it doesn't deserve a place in my mind. And he's not important, not one bit. Besides, you know of whom I speak when I address him as the director.'

'I do. But that's rude, you don't know his name? At all?'

'Aren't you a bright one?'

'Shut up.'

The morning continued in a similar fashion, filled with bickering, laughter and confronting each other with arguments based on thin air. But it made their morning a special one. They were together, and that was all they cared about.

'Hey, I've gotta go. No idea how long it will take. I'll call you when I'm off.' Levi pulled on his coat, getting ready to depart.

'Aha, same here. Don't know how long I'll be at the pub. I'll call when I leave. Or…'

'What?'

'You could come pick me up?' Eren asked carefully, he tilted his head a little.

'Maybe. I might just do that.' Eren cheered at that remark. 'But…' the boy's face grew stern when Levi's tone changed. There was a _but_. 'You'll have to do something for me.' _Hmmm, not sure if I like that._

Eren stepped forward, closing in on Levi. 'And what would that be, sir?'

'Here.' Levi handed him a card, and not just any card. It was a credit card.

'I'm confused.' _And disappointed. Was kinda hoping for something else. _Though Eren didn't let any of his thoughts shine through his mask.

'Blanket, futon, you do the math.'

'With your card?' Eren asked still slightly confused.

Levi nodded as he kicked on his boots and buttoned up his coat. 'And buy whatever you want. As for transport, take a cab.' His eyes narrowed when Eren wanted to interrupt him. 'No. You're not going on your bicycle. Cab, Eren, cab.'

Eren sighed in an annoyed fashion and threw his hands up. 'I give up.'

'Now be a good boy and come here.' Levi snatched Eren's arm and pulled him close. 'I'll see you tonight.' And pressed a soft kiss to the boys lips.

'Evening.' Eren mumbled, his lips grazing over Levi's.

'Excuse me, what?' Levi pulled back annoyed at Eren's interruption.

'You said tonight. It's supposed to be evening.'

Levi gave him a confused look.

'Do I need to spell it out for you? I'll. See. You. In. The. Evening. Evening not tonight.'

'I hate you.'

'Okay.'

They briefly kissed again. Before Eren knew, it was over and the pleasant warmth on his lips was absent. He opened his eyes only to find Levi closing the door in his face. 'You insolent prick!' he yelled to which he heard the man laugh, and then he was gone. 'Fuck.'

* * *

Levi's day had just begun. He sat in the dressing room with Petra tending to his make-up. She smeared foundation on his face. 'Ah, disgusting.' He mumbled.

'You can wash it off at the end of the day. Now shush, and let me work.' Petra sounded like a strict teacher scolding her student.

It didn't help he could hear Hanji next to him 'Ah~ disgusting.' She mimicked him in a juvenile tone and wiggled her head from side to side. He snarled at her, but he couldn't do more than that. Petra would yank him back I his seat. Hanji would defiantly get more fun out of that.

'So, Levi, tell me? How are things with Eren? Isn't he feeling well today?' Hanji asked curiously.

'Hm, nah, it's Saturday, his sister's off. He's meeting her in the city, doing… I dunno, family stuff.'

'So he's not coming all day?' She wailed. 'Noooo~. That's not fair!'

'Oh, shut it!' Levi was tenser today. Angrier even. He hated the fact that Eren wasn't at his side. The kid was off with his sister. He hated it even more he was jealous of someone that was Eren's family. He felt so pathetic. The video director sure didn't help. He'd met the guy in the elevator and nearly tore his head off. Hanji had saved the guys life by dragging Levi out of the elevator and pulled him into the capable hands of Petra, who cursed Hanji, who had brought in Levi at his worst.

'I hope this day passes soon.' Levi hissed, as he closed his eyes.

'Hm, so you can see him again?' Hanji teased. Petra snickered at her friend's words. She couldn't have said it any other way.

'Aren't you ever gonna grow the fuck up?'

'Tell me, Levi. Is Eren a good kisser?'

'Oh. My. God. What?' Petra dropped the foundation brush and jumped on Hanji's lap.

Levi's eyes shot open. 'What did you say?' he growled. Why would she ask such a question? Unless... unless she knew. She knew what he and Eren were doing yesterday. She knew they were making out, and choose to walk in nonetheless and on top of that, pretend nothing happened.

'Oh, you know what I'm talking about.' She teased. She never knew when to back off.

'Oh you told me about this!' Petra laughed as she hugged Hanji. They both squealed like fan girls. Pathetic.

'What?' oh, he couldn't believe this. Hanji and Petra were talking about him and Eren behind his back. Perfect, just perfect. He sighed heavily.

'Hmm… that good huh?' Hanji joked.

'For fuck sake, Hanji.' He groaned and he slumped in the salon chair.

'Come on, you can tell us.' Petra encouraged.

'Yeah, come onnnnn~.'

Levi wished he could be at home. Anything would do as long as Petra and Hanji weren't there. If he wouldn't answer, he would be teased about it constantly. But on the other hand, if he did answer, same old, same old. These two were never going to give up.

He clicked his tongue. 'Best damned kiss I ever had.' He watched as the girls went crazy. Their voices peaked so high he covered his ears. Erwin came rushing in, panicking, asking, what the hell was going on. The girls ignored him and Levi shot him a glare. This day was going into the record books as; Most horrible day _ever._

* * *

Just like Levi had asked him, Eren had taken a cab into town. The centre of Shiganshina wasn't a very large one, but it contained thousands of shops, of which a lot were stuffed away in large shopping malls, something Mikasa was partially fond of. They had a well-known meeting spot, a large fountain in the middle of Shigan Square, it was the centre of the city.

Eren pulled his coat closer around him. It was freezing today. His breath came out in white plums. His cheeks were red of the cold and he tried to hide as much of his face in his scarf. He should have put on a warmer sweater.

'Eren!' a raven-haired girl ran towards him, she nearly slipped on the wet pavement, but recovered quickly, and ran on pretending like nothing had happened. Eren laughed at her. 'Oh, shut it, you.'

'Took you long enough. I nearly froze to death.'

'You've been here for 10 seconds. And shhh, I know because I was waiting for you inside that…' She pointed behind her 'Coffee shop. I saw you stumbling, so I came out running.'

'Oh, you're such a hero.' He hugged her, she laughed and let him pull her off the ground.

'And I can fly!' she spread her arms like a pair of wings.

'Okay, enough hero time for you.' Eren teased as he put his sister down.

'Wow, you're healing fast.' She jabbed her elbow in Eren's side.

'Well, I have an excellent care taker.'

Mikasa scoffed. 'Such a lair. I can't believe it.'

'Hmm? What?' Eren stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'That you're _caretaker…' _she made so-called brackets with her fingers when she said that '… Is a fricking rock star. It's, I dunno. How is he? I've read in several magazines his one of a kind, very handsome, and the meanest, cruellest ass on the planet. No, wait, universe.'

'That's about right.'

' Hmm, butttt~?'

'What do you mean by that?'

'That's about right, _but. _There's a but_.' _Eren didn't answer his sister, unsure of what to say. She was right. There was a _but_, however maybe she would take him seriously. Or perhaps she'd hate the idea. Then he heard her gasp. 'Oh my god!' as she covered her mouth with her gloved hands.

'Stop freaking me out. I don't get you girls, oh my god, what?'

A smile spread on her face. 'You're sweet on him?' she squealed then broke out in a fit of giggles when Eren turned beet red and shushed her. 'You do realize, if he hurts you, if, I am going to beat the crap out of him.' She didn't even give her brother the time to answer.

'Mikasa. B-behave.' He stuttered. _Oh, shit._ Eren cleared his throat, Mikasa smiled at him and awaited what her brother was going to say next. 'I…' he searched for words. '… May be a bit sweet on him… a little'

'Tsssk, I knew it the moment I saw you two in the Corps. You are so slow.'

'I can feel the love.' He jabbed Mikasa in her side. She walked as if nothing was amiss and motioned for Eren to follow her.

'Here…' she said as she handed him a magazine. 'I think you deserved this.'

'What is this?'

'Just open it! Page 78.' She grinned. Eren was left confused. He carefully peeled open the magazine his sister had given him. What was she up to?

'40, 68, 70, 71, blaaaa~' Eren mumbled as he flipped through the pages. 'Seventyeig- oh!' he snapped the magazine shut as all the blood rushed to his face. He heard Mikasa break out in a fit of giggles.

'Hm, you like what you saw. You can have it.' She winked. This woman was the devil. 'Ah can you wait here for a sec, I think I forgot something.' And before Eren even noticed Mikasa ran back into the coffee shop.

He held the magazine in his trembling hands. He was still trying to recover from the shock. His cheeks slightly less hot than seconds earlier. His eyes narrowed. Should he peek again? Mikasa was gone for the moment. He could, couldn't he?

He slowly opened the magazine to the pages that had sent him over the edge. Pages 78 till 82 contained pictures, interviews, and whatnot's about The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow. But what had really gotten Eren's attention was a large A4 picture of a half naked Levi. He felt his cheeks burn again at the sight. The picture portrayed Levi from the thighs up. The Rock star wore nothing more than black tattered jeans, which were held up by a dark leather belt. He had a toned chest and his stomach was ripped. The lines of his pelvis were clearly defined and ran straight into the dark denim. The man had both his thumbs hooked in the belt loops on the front of his jeans, slightly pulling the fabric down. And then there was his face. Eren was blushing like a mad man by now. He was so happy his sister was still searching for whatever she'd lost. He didn't care.

Silver eyes were half shut and Levi's lips were parted. He wore a smug expression, one that was challenging you and left you baffled. Eren slowly closed the magazine and put it in his backpack. He closed his eyes. _Okay, Eren. Calm down. Calm down. As soon as I get home I'm gonna hit the living shit out of this guy! Fuck!_

'Eren!' he heard Mikasa yell as she came out of the shop. 'I found it!' she waved her phone above her head. 'So relieved, though it was gone, appeared it was in my pocket. Ah, stupid, isn't it?'

Eren laughed his embarrassment off instead of at his sister's remark. There was no way in hell she was allowed to know just how much such a photo affected Eren. He would never hear the end of it. He cleared his throat.

'So, where do you wanna go?'

Mikasa's eyes gleamed. 'I need new shoes. Oh, and there's going to be a party at school soon, not really a prom, but something similar. I need a dress.'

'Oh, I hate dress shopping.' Eren laughed in misery. He remembered their middle school dance, Mikasa had forced Eren to go shopping with her, and as her brother he did. He didn't realize however they would be gone from dusk till dawn, shop after shop, after shop. It never ended. When Mikasa saw a pained expression on her brother's face she quickly added; 'Don't worry, I already have my eyes on one, I only need to try it.'

'Lucky me.'

'Well then, Eren, what do you need?'

'A futon…' he met Mikasa's curious eyes. 'It's a long story.'

'Oh, I bet it is.'

* * *

'Well are you happy you got it?' Eren handed Mikasa the shopping bag, which contained her newly bought dress.

'Yes. It's lovely, isn't it?'

Eren had to admit, it was a very nice dress, and like Mikasa had promised, it didn't take long.

The next stop was a home decoration store, for Eren's mission, a new futon, and some new blankets. When they walked inside, they were overwhelmed about the size of the shop; it was huge. Eren's mouth fell open and he only shut it when Mikasa scolded him.

'Okay, so…' Mikasa couldn't take her eyes of the enormous selection of futon's. 'A futon, right? How hard can that be?'

'Fuck. This is insane. Can't I just grab one?'

'No.' She pulled out one of many. 'This one's for people with back problems.'

'I don't care. I need to sleep on something. The inscription sounds to me like it's extra soft.'

'Whatever, it's your bed.' She laughed at her brother's stupid remark. 'You're just lazy.'

'True, never said I wasn't.' before Eren pulled the futon out he came to the conclusion he needed two. One for him, and one for Levi. He looked at the price tag. His eyes grew wide. 'Okay, so no extra soft one for me.'

'Could this be the new dress drama?' Mikasa huffed as she ran a hand through her raven locks.

'I most certainly hope not.' Eren peered through the shop and stopped when his eyes fell on a special bargain. Even though he had Levi's credit card, he was accustomed to buying cheap. Why spend more than you need? It didn't make sense.

He walked over to the bargain corner and grabbed at the futon on a large pile. It was neatly packed in an airtight plastic bag and the label read; 2-p futon.

'2p? What the heck does that mea- oh.' He said when his emerald orbs fell on the picture on the front of the bag. 2p, meant 2 persons, 2 people, it meant, him and Levi on the same futon. True, they slept next to each other, but still each in their own respectable beds, this however, meant something different entirely. But it was cheap. And the label also read; extra soft. Eren moaned in frustration. What was he supposed to do?

Mikasa sneaked up on him. 'Oh, my god!' she breathed.

Eren dropped the futon in surprise. 'What?'

She laughed out loud. 'Take it Eren.' She encouraged her bother.

'Ah, no I… I d-didn't mean it like t-that!'

'Of course you didn't.' she grabbed the futon and made way to the cash desk.

'Mikasa!' Eren managed to supress a scream and ran after her. 'Stop!'

'Why?' she stopped dead in her tracks, halfway down the shop. Eren caught up with her. 'You need this Eren. Trust me.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'No, that's not what I meant! You pervert!' she joked. Eren was so nervous he fiddled with his beanie. 'What I mean is, you are happy Eren. I haven't seen that in so long. I care for you. I want you to be happy. I know you have the hot's for him. Please do me a favour and fight for the things you want. For as long as I can remember, you have taken care of me. You have worked every single day, for me. You gave up things, sacrifices that weren't fair. Eren, please start living… for you.' She handed him the futon.

'I… I understand. But…' he stared at the futon, Mikasa was still holding out to him. 'But, this…' he pointed at the futon. '… still needs a blanket.' _I can't believe I just said that!_

'That's… great Eren.' She smiled softly. 'I'm happy you chose for yourself. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Now let's get you a blanket. But first, let me drop this off at the counter, it's kinda heavy.' They both laughed.

'Oh, he hates pink.' Eren stated.

'Who hates my blanket?'

'It's not bad ass enough.'

'Prick.'

When Eren walked out of the store with Mikasa, both packed with large bags form the store, Eren started wondering. He had just bought a new futon, for two people, like a couple. What was Levi to him? What was he to Levi? There must have been something between the two to feel so wildly attracted to each other. What were his feelings for Levi exactly. He liked him yes, but did he love him? Eren's chest grew warm at the thought, his heart skipping a beat. Mikasa was right, he should think more about himself. She had said he was happy. Eren did feel different the last few days. Ever since Levi had stormed into his life his heart was a mess. It was possible he loved him. He had just bought a futon for two, he must be crazy in love, because he couldn't think straight anymore. What was Levi going to say when he come's back?

'Oh, shit.' Eren said.

'Hm, what?' Mikasa looked worried.

'How am I going to tell him I bought…' his words died on his lips.

'Come on, you guys practically live together.'

'What if he's gonna kill me?'

'Eren.' Mikasa's voice sounded sweet and calmed Eren down if only a little. 'Everything's going to be fine.'

'How am I going to tell him?'

'You don't. You don't tell him, he'll figure it out himself.'

'I'm so dead.' _We aren't even dating yet? Or… are we? I'm so confused._


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry it took ages! =P as i mentioned i was very busy. work, work, work. but, i managed to pull a chapter off. so happy about that! =D

hope you guy's will like it~ lalala

I hope to update soon again, not gonna be as busy as before so updates will hopefully run faster haha!

enjoy~ 3

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 12

Levi placed the microphone back in the large storage room in the back of the set. He preferred to do this instead of the regular staff. It kept him away from the horrendous man. But the day was finally over. He peeked at the time on his phone. Thick white numbers flashed; 17:33. It was still early and Eren was probably still out with Mikasa. Of course he was, because he was going to have dinner at World's End. How could he forget? Eren had promised Hannes to stop by.

When he returned to the set Pixies was talking to Hanji and Erwin, both didn't look to excited. What did the old geezer want now? A unpleasant feeling spread though him. This only meant trouble.

'Ah, Levi. How nice of you to join us.' The old man said when he saw Levi approaching.

Levi quickly exchanged looks with his fellow band mates. He knew that look. They all hated the same thing.

'When?' Levi asked.

'I'm sorry?' Pixies asked confused.

'When's the interview?'

The older man hummed as he rubbed his hands. 'Well, you're here and so are they…' he didn't need to say another word. The Titans groaned simultaneously.

'It's not fair!' Hanji said frustrated as she pulled a few strands of her hair.

'Stop it, you'll go bald one day.' Erwin huffed, but tried to cheer her up.

'You only say that because now you can't hang out with Petra.' Levi deadpanned.

Hanji nodded; 'That's correct! Ah, there's so much we have to talk about, so much we have to discus.'

'I don't even want to know what you're talking about.' Levi groaned.

'Not even if it's about a very cute kid, ah, no, wait, brat with big green eyes?' she blinked innocently a couple of times.

'Leave him out of this.'

'But he's so adorable.' She squealed. He agreed with that fact.

'People, people, people.' Pixies bellowed. 'Don't leave the press waiting! Come! Come!'

'What's the interview about? Might you know, come in handy.' Levi remarked.

'Ow, about the charity thing. Yes, and some other stuff.' Came Pixies reply.

'Some other stuff?' this time it was Erwin. 'Don't you think that's a little brief an explanation? I mean we normally prepare these things.'

'Oh, but you're going to be fine. Trust me.'

'Why?' All of them said together.

'Because you're rock stars!'

'How did you become our manager?' Hanji moaned in frustration.

'How did he become a manager at all?' Erwin joined her.

'How come you're still alive?' Levi hissed.

'Now, now, don't be so hateful. I have faith in you.'

* * *

Mikasa and Eren carried the now heavy bags into the World's End. They stumbled inside, into the warmth of the bar.

They both let out a loud groan as they dragged the bags towards the counter.

'What in the world are you two carrying?' Hannes appeared from the kitchen.

'Hannes!' Mikasa instantly dropped the bags and walked over to the older man.

'Hey!' Eren yelled at her behaviour. 'Don't throw them!'

'They are not fragile, please.' She rolled her eyes and kicked the bags to prove her point. 'And I didn't throw them.'

'Kids. Come on.' Hannes actually sounded father like, especially when he crossed his arms to empower his position.

'I'm not a kid anymore.' Eren scoffed. 'Mikasa is though. I agree.'

Mikasa laughed at him. 'You're younger than me. Speak for yourself.'

'That doesn't count.'

'It doesn't? Are you stupid?'

'What? You're stupid.'

'Kids!' Hannes tried again.

'No, you're stupid.' Mikasa didn't even hear Hannes as every once in a while she needed to argue with her brother and branded it more important than anything else. The sea had to part for her, it was never the other way around.

'Shut it!' Eren shot back. The two hot heads stood mere inches apart, glaring at each other with eyes of fire as words flew back and forth.

Hannes sighed deeply, exhausted of the stupidity of the two. They were kids. They both had to grow up fast, but that didn't mean they were adults. They had a hard life, and maybe Hannes was even a bit happy the two could have these childish moments. The thought made him smile a bit. They were his kids now.

'Okay, that's enough! You two behave before you chase all my customers away.' He pulled the two bickering siblings apart. Drabbles of incomprehensive words left Eren's lips, earning him a nasty glare from Mikasa.

'You guys never cease to amaze me. One moment you are all cuddly and best buds, and the other you are flying at each other's necks like psychopaths. What has gotten into you two?'

'Sorry.' The two siblings mumbled simultaneously. Mikasa hid her eyes behind her raven locks and Eren adverted his eyes, both couldn't face Hannes.

'I'll put our stuff in the kitchen.' Eren offered. He took the liberty of leaving the room. He hated conflicts; he always lost his temper and said something reckless. Today it wasn't even that bad, actually this one was barely the tip of the iceberg. In the past Eren used to throw things around, wreck the house, and walk away, sometimes not returning for days. Hannes and Mikasa used to be worried sick about him, but luckily Eren had straightened out when he reached the age of 14.

As soon as he found himself in the kitchen the air around him felt less heavy. He put the bags near the fridge, out of the way, so no one would trip over it.

He wondered what Levi was doing at the moment. How was the video doing? Was Hanji driving Levi insane? And if she wasn't, was the director taking on that part? When he thought about Levi his chest felt hollow. It was strange, how could a person sneak into his heart in such a short time? His grumbling stomach interrupted his train of thoughts. Today had been a great day, time flew by, and he couldn't remember what time Mikasa had dragged him in to a small café to have a bite to eat.

He opened the fridge, saw some things he could use to make some food. He was sure Hannes hadn't eaten yet and that Mikasa would eat anyway, she was in love with Eren's cooking. It didn't really matter what he made, she was always ecstatic about it, telling all her friends at school what a marvellous cook he was.

When Eren didn't return to the bar after a while Hannes came to check on the boy, seeing that he was preparing dinner he smiled. 'Don't make anything too fancy.'

Eren couldn't promise him that. 'I'll try.' Was his response while he was preheating the oven. Hannes left him alone when he saw the kid was busy. Eren could hear Mikasa ask Hannes what her brother was doing from the other room.

* * *

The lights were off, leaving the Mad Titans' studio dark and eerie. There was an echo of footsteps present on the hallway. Levi pressed the button of the elevator once. The square lit blue. The elevator remained absent. He pressed the button repeatedly. 'Fucking… shit.' He groaned. It was around 9 o'clock and he had never expected to have such an excessive interview at such an hour, and on top of that, out of the blue. He seriously hated Pixies for that, and he was going to let him know that if he hadn't already. First thing tomorrow, he had other things on his mind right now.

All he wanted at the moment was getting out of here, meeting up with Eren at the World's End, assuming the brat was still there and eat. He was starving. No one had eaten anything since lunch, which was at 11, since the director thought it was better. Hanji had complained about it, but no one seemed to bother with her complaints, except for Levi, of course. He always complained, about everything and could related to her like no other on that aspect.

He pulled out his phone to check if he had any messages; nothing. He texted Eren, asking where he was. After only a few seconds his phone vibrated in his pocket. _That's fast. Desperate to talk to me I guess. _He smirked.

Eren: "Told ya I'd be late. Still World's End."

Levi: "Cocky aren't you. Be there in 20."

Eren: "Do you like chicken?"

Levi: "What the fuck 's that gotta do with anything?"

Eren: "Hungry?"

Levi: " Sure."

Eren: "Then again, do you like chicken?"

Levi: "Depends."

Eren: "Shut up. You'll eat it or you'll get nothing."

Levi: "Watch it, you're on thin ice here."

Eren: "17."

Levi: "What?"

Eren: "17 minutes until you're here, right."

Levi had been so caught up in messaging he'd forgotten to step into the elevator, which he did at Eren's last message. He cursed at his own stupidity.

Levi: " 20, starting now." After the message he called Brown. The man had been waiting outside, knowing Levi would call him around this hour. He knew the place since Levi had spent a lot of days at that bar in the past. It was the one place where the legendary band started.

The conversation he had with Brown was brief yet quite enjoying. Levi would never admit that but he was glad that Brown wasn't an ass and understood Levi's personality. The car came to a stop in front of the bar a few minutes later. Levi pulled his scarf up high and raised the hood of his coat to cover his hair. He stepped out of the car, bid his farewell to Brown before he slammed the door shut, and walked into the World's End.

Levi spotted Hannes behind the bar talking to a raven-haired girl, who Levi recognised as Mikasa, Eren's sister. He scanned the bar at least once to make sure no one noticed him.

He grabbed the stool next to Mikasa and greeted her when she turned to see who was going to sit next to her.

'Oh, Hey.' She said. He could tell she found the situation awkward, as she didn't even look at him when she said that.

'Evening.' He greeted both her and Hannes as he sat down.

'Hey.' Hannes nodded. 'Can I get you anything?'

'Sure, um. What do you recommend?'

Hannes laughed and grabbed a large bottle stored at the top of the cabinet behind him. 'I'm sure you'll like this.'

'I'm gonna check on Eren. I wonder what's taking him so long in the kitchen.' Mikasa got up from her stool.

'No need.' Levi said. 'I'll go.'

'But your drink?' Hannes said as he put it on the counter.

'Can wait. But thanks Hannes, I appreciate it.' He got up and strolled to the kitchen door. When he pushed it open he was welcomed by the smell of food and not just any food, it smelled delicious. To be honest Levi was quite surprised this bar had anything this nice on the menu. Not to be a critic, but this was not a restaurant.

He saw Eren opening the oven. The boy's back was turned to him and since Levi had opened the door without much of a sound, Levi was sure Eren hadn't heard him come in. He watched Eren closely, letting his eyes wonder over the brat's body. Silver eyes gleamed as they feasted upon the exposed flesh of the small of Eren's neck. He moved closer, as silent as a shadow passes during the day.

Eren pulled out a plate while Levi closed in. He placed both his hands on either side of the clueless boy, leaning on the counter.

'Did you miss me?' he whispered in Eren's ear. The brat's body went rigid and Levi heard a loud gasp. Whatever Eren was holding hadn't dropped. Eren looked over his shoulder only to find Levi's face a little too close for his comfort. The boy shifted a bit, trying to escape this awkward position. Eren put down the dish. At the moment it seemed wisest.

'Shit! Levi, you scared the living shit out of me.' Eren yelped, his voice higher than usual. Levi was pleased. Levi gave Eren the space he needed to turn around, after his hands retuned to either side, trapping the younger boy yet again.

'Well?' Levi asked while he captured Eren's gaze. Locking his eyes with those beautiful orbs almost left him breathless. He never thought he would ever be so close to him. He never thought he would be able to touch the kid. He never could have dreamed that this boy, Eren, would be more than just the view of his apartment window, and now, he would never let him go.

'S'cuse me?' Eren grew timid, his shoulders slumped and he adverted he eyes.

Levi raised a brow and smirked at the boy's cuteness. 'I said; did you miss me?'

'Hmm…' Eren managed to squeeze out.

Levi ran his hand over Eren's cheek, which instantly grew red under his touch. Eren flinched but leaned in to the touch, closing his eyes. _He's like a puppy. A cute defenceless puppy. _He closed the remaining few inches between their lips. The boy's lips tasted sweet, as was the kiss. It was short and soft. When they parted Levi noticed Eren's eyes were still closed and his brow was furrowed. Levi's laugh snapped Eren out of his daze.

'You're such a shitty brat.' He said slyly.

Eren's eyes grew wide and he covered his cheeks when blood rushed to his head.

'W-well, you… you're such a-an ass!' he stumbled over his words like a damsel in distress, causing Levi to chuckle.

'You can say that.' He agreed. 'So, what's for dinner.' Levi stepped back, finally giving Eren space to breath. The boy bit his lip.

'Well, before you so rudely interrupted me…'

'Oh, was I bothering you?' the man closed in again not caring Eren wasn't finished speaking, and the boy moved a bit backward, but found himself caught between the counter and the rock star. This time he wanted to show he wouldn't back down. He always felt so weak when Levi was around. When the man came closer it made all rational thoughts fly out the window. And yet again Eren's mind turned to jelly. But hey, fuck rational thoughts. Eren needed to stand up for himself, and often that included saying random and –not-so-very-clever stuff, such as now Eren spoke before he thought; 'Yes, you were.' He crossed his arms in front of his chest and wore a smug expression on his face. He knew it was stupid to challenge Levi, and yet he did. Why?

_This brat…_

'Eren! What's taking you so long?' Mikasa stormed into the kitchen, slamming the door open. _Saved by the bell!_ Levi and Eren created some distance between them, thinking it might be in appropriate setting to barge into. Eren cleared his throat. 'Ah it's so warm here.' He fanned on of his hands to cool the warmth of his face. Levi shook his head at that stupid remark and took a look at what Eren had prepared.

'What? Warm?' came Mikasa's confused reply. 'Are you getting a fever? I have told you many times before you should take better care of yourself.' She scolded him like a mother.

'Mikasa, not now… please?' Eren tried to shush his sister, feeling rather embarrassed. His sister didn't get the memo and continued like Levi was not even in the room. Eren could practically hear the guy laughing at him. 'Oh, Eren. Your hair is a mess, you should go to a barber shop and get it fixed! Do I have to do everything for you?'

'Hey, don't get so offensive, what's wrong with my hair?'

Mikasa just stared at him with a what's-not-wrong-with-your-hair look.

'Oh, that's just... Cruel…' he finished with a whisper.

'I'm gonna eat this shit, so later.' Levi picked up the plate and walked out the kitchen. He was too hungry to know what was going on. They were having an argument. Big deal. They were old enough to… oh, wait. They weren't. He turned on his heel in the doorway when things took a turn for the worse. Mikasa and Eren were yelling at each other like toddlers, leaving Levi to stand wide eyed, frozen in his spot. _What the bloody fuck…_ From the bar he could hear Hannes scream;" Mikasa, Eren, knock it of, for god's sake."

Levi had no idea what was going on. Suddenly another girl emerged from the bar, passing by him as she slipped through the doorway Levi was almost blocking. 'S'cuse me.' She murmured.

'You look like a giant grizzly bear.' Mikasa shouted, pointing her finger at Eren's out of control hair.

'Shut up, you witch!' the boy shot back.

'Oh, god, such a drag.' The unknown brunette groaned.

'Guy's the customers! Think about the customers!' Hannes sounded again from the bar.

'Hey, guys. What's the fight about this time?' the freckled brunette asked.

'Ymir. Tell my brother he looks like shit!'

'I think I should stay out of this…'

'Mikasa, don't force her to take sides!'

'I'm not.'

'You are.'

'Am not.'

'You-'

'Enough!' Hannes barged through the door, Levi barely managed to stay upright and save his dinner plate. Levi shook his head. He was too old for this shit and he left the kitchen to the less crowded bar. He took place on a stool while he heard screaming from the kitchen. Hannes was scolding Mikasa and Eren, calling them kids and that for once they should fight over small matters. Which was true Levi thought. Eren was just a kid, and he liked that kid. He even liked the fact that it included that Eren was childish. What was wrong with him? Levi snorted at the thought.

He stared at his dinner plate. Eren had made him something with rice sprinkled with black, what was it? And some chicken, again, he had no idea what spices were used. Levi wasn't really a good cook; he never had to make his own dinner. He smelled it. 'Not bad.' He murmured as he searched for some cutlery.

He carefully took a bit, like it was somehow poisonous. 'Who would have guessed, the brat can cook.' He was in fact genuinely surprised. A kid that could barley keep his hair in check and always asked if he could sleep 5 more minutes when Levi woke him, could actually cook. Who would have guessed?

After a short while all four erupted from the kitchen. Eren and Mikasa send each other blazing glares. Ymir looked as if she hated the world and Hannes looked like he had fought the battle of a lifetime. The poor man looked exhausted. He sat down next to Levi and asked Ymir if she could give him some Vodka to which she of course complied. Levi couldn't blame the man and took a sip of him own as well.

Eren took place on Levi's free side, Mikasa walked past while she clicked her tongue and sat down next to Hannes. Apparently the fight wasn't over entirely yet. When Eren didn't say anything for a whole minute Levi knew there was something off. When he peeked at his side he saw a gloom expression on the boy's face. He stopped eating and sighed. He hated to see Eren like this. _I'm growing soft._

'So.' Levi started lifting a spoon full of rice to his lips. 'What's this then?'

'Food.' Came a lifeless reply causing Levi to role his eyes at the retarded remark. As if he didn't know that. _Don't push it, brat. I'm trying to cheer you up. Fuck._

'Hey. I asked you a question. I wanted to compliment you, but now you can forget it.' He directed his attention at his food again. He saw Eren hunch a little closer at those words but chose to ignore the brat. He deserved it.

'You w-wanted to what?' Eren asked carefully with a slight ray of hope in his eyes.

'I said; you can forget it.'

'No… no, no. compliment. You wanted to compliment me.' He suddenly became exited again. He was just a kid, or a puppy, all you had to do was give him some attention and his walls came crashing down. Just a second ago this brat was sulking and all, and now look at him, his eyes fixed on Levi, praying for attention.

Levi paused his actions and met Eren's stare with one of his own. Where Eren's eyes were full of anticipation and practically gleamed, Levi's were stoic and hard.

Even so, Eren didn't back off. _Persistent brat._

'Listen well.' He started, his voice soft and low so no one but Eren could hear. 'I am only going to say this once, so pay attention, record it, whatever, I am not going to repeat myself.'

The boy nodded. 'Hmm.'

'This is probably the best weird ass dish I ever had. What the fuck did you do with the rice?'

'Wha-?' Eren's eyes were wide and his lips were parted. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Did Levi just say he liked his cooking? Did he? A smile spread across his features. 'What? Really?' he tugged the man's arm.

_Such a simple fool._ The man smiled to himself. He felt better when the kid was smiling like an idiot. Even more so when he was the reason. 'Shut up, I'm eating.'

'You don't wanna know what it is?'

'Nope.'

'So, I don't have to make this for you anymore?' Eren's raised his brow and pursed his lips.

'I didn't say that. Don't act like such a brat.'

'Killer Jerk Chicken.' Eren shot at him.

'Excuse me?' Levi's voice sounded dangerously low.

'That's the name of the dish, stupid.' Eren teased, a childish grin back on his face. 'It matches your personality.'

_Did he just insult me? Twice? _Levi felt his brow twitch in annoyance.

'Try saying that again and I'll kick you out.'

'But, it's my house.'

'Do I look like I care?'

'Oh.' There wasn't a hint of amusement on Levi's face. Eren swallowed hard. He'd forgotten how intimidating Levi could be. It was frightening, but somehow Eren found it wildly attractive. He felt his cheeks grow hot. _I fucking hate blushing. Fuck!_ _Stop it! Stop it now! _He quickly turned the other way so he wouldn't have to face Levi. He got up saying; 'Whatever.' And tried to walk as nonchalantly as possible, which only resulted him in walking in an odd pace, and in an odd very not so nonchalant way. Levi shook his head. What did he ever see in this baboon?

* * *

Eren and Levi stood in the middle of the boy's bedroom, or better yet, their bedroom. Eren rolled the two old futon's out of the way, kicking them in a corner. He heard Levi clear his throat. 'Are you going to clean that up?' thundered his strict voice. Eren jolted upright like he was being struck by lightning. 'Sir, yes sir!' he hobbled to the corner and grabbed the futon's up in a messy way and carried them out of the room. When Levi heard a thud he knew the boy had dropped them somewhere in the living room. His hand found his forehead. He sighed when he heard Eren struggle to get them of the ground and carry them in easier way. 'Leave it.' Levi yelled at him. 'I'll deal with it later.'

The boy joined him again in the bedroom and raced to the giant plastic bags. He pulled a futon from one of the bags. Levi narrowed his eyes. It looked like a rather big one, or a very soft one. Either way he knew it was better than the shitty old thing he'd been sleeping on for the past few nights. He didn't know how Eren didn't have back problems.

The boy unpacked the new bed and rolled it out of the package. The futon spread and spread, taking up more space of the small room. Levi cocked his head. Something was off. When the boy was done and the futon was on full display it occurred to him what Eren had brought home.

'Eren. What's the meaning of this?' he pointed at the futon.

'Hmmm… I can explain.' Eren fidgeted nervously at the hem of his shirt.

'Oh, please do.' And Levi crossed his arms. Before them lay a futon for two. Eren was in big trouble, in more ways than one.


	13. Chapter 13

And so we have come to that point =) I present you chapter 13 =) =) =)

This was quite a though cookie to crumble, I hope I did well haha I thought about a lot of things when I wrote this, mainly because I have never written stuff like this before, but hey, there's a first time for everything right? =D right?

Good news, things have slowed down a little at work, and you know what that means, more time to write, yaaaay~!

I love you people! Thanks for the kind reviews and follows =D they make writing worth while~

Ready, set, action!

Oh, if you don't like a little boyXboy, well, guess what don't read…

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 13

Eren felt everything but calm that evening. Levi had scolded him for buying this futon and was still going on about it. Eren didn't really listen anymore, though he did hear words such as; 'Fool, what were you thinking?' and the occasional 'Brat' or 'Kid'. All Eren could think of was… how would Levi react when Eren told him he'd also bought a blanket for two? Would the he survive?

'Um…' came his weak voice, his eyes were fixed on the ground and he trembled slightly.

'What.'

'There's more…' Eren knew it wasn't a wise move.

'Spill it.'

The boy pointed at the left over bags. 'The middle one.'

The man narrowed his eyes. _What about the middle one?_ This kid drove him nuts. Leave it to him to make things more complicated. What was Eren thinking when he bought this? The kid couldn't possibly… he tilted his head. Or could he? He slowly exhaled and pulled a new large package from the shopping bag. It was a blanket of some sort. His skimmed it, found the label and his eye twitched. 'Eren for god's sake. What the fuck is wrong with you?'

The boy bit his lip. He was so screwed. 'I… I-I. Levi…' he finally tore his emerald globes from the dark wooden floor.

'Why? Why would you…' Levi shook his head. Why was he so angry at Eren? What was he so afraid of? Was he running away? Levi would never admit being a coward but right now, he was terrified Eren was just joking around. There could be many reasons the boy bought the futon he had. Many. Too many. Levi was afraid he wasn't part of one of those reasons. He wouldn't be able to handle it and he was taking out his anger on a kid, a brat who didn't deserve to be treated like this.

'I bought it… b-because I like you…' Eren's face was beet red, and never in his life had he ever felt so embarrassed, so exposed before. This might actually be the first time in his life he'd thought about what he was going to say, and how he was going to say it, but then why did it feel so wrong? Why did he feel so horrible, so scared? _I don't want him to hate me. '_P-please don't hate me…' he uttered.

Levi was so lost by what Eren had said, his mind had completely blank. He should have known it would have come to this eventually. The kid was confessing to him, so why wasn't he replying? Why was he frozen in his tracks? _Move! Move for fuck sake. Say something!_

Eren saw Levi's eyes were wider than he'd ever seen before. The man was in shock. Eren moved closer and took hold of the man's hands, freeing them of the package, which now feel to the ground.

At the sudden touch Levi snapped back into reality. When he heard Eren's plea, his heart nearly broke. The boy whispered the same thing over and over again with a trembling voice, which sounded heavy with raw emotion. The boy was on the brink of tears, as his eyes were red and tears were gathering, preparing to escape. 'Pl-please… don't, please don't h-hate me… hick.' His lips quivered as those soft whispers left them.

'Eren.' Levi said as softly as he possibly could. The boy didn't look at him. Levi freed his hands from Eren's and pressed the boy against him in a tight hug. He could hear the boy gasp. Eren buried his face in Levi's neck, tainting the man's shirt with his tears. The wet spot didn't go unnoticed by the older man. He knew the boy was crying. Eren's body shook a little when tried to control his tears. 'P-please…'

'Eren. I couldn't possibly hate you.'

'Liar…'

He pulled the boy from him. 'Eren.' Eren's teary eyes met Levi's determined ones. 'Eren. Do you mean what you said?' He needed to know. He needed to know if this was really happening. _I'll hate you if this is all a lie. No, even then I think I can't bring myself to hate you… shit. _

'Hmm?'

'Do you like me?'

Carefully the boy nodded, his cheeks wet with tears, his beautiful eyes bloodshot. His shoulders shook and his breathing was uneven, and still, he managed to take Levi's breath away.

'I want to hear you say it.' Levi's voice was reduced to a mere whisper. 'Please could you do that for me?'

'L-levi… I think I-I might… hick … h-have fallen fo-for you…' the boy whispered back through tears. Those were the sweetest words Levi had ever heard and left him completely speechless. His pupils had dilated to small black dots, and his silver orbs were open wide. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth was slightly open. His mind was empty and time seemed non-existent. He knew he had to react soon; he had to say something. Remaining silent would break the boy.

Levi cupped Eren's cheeks and ran his thumbs over the soft flesh, rubbing them slowly. His eyes focused on Eren's and he pulled the boy closer to him.

'Do you have any idea what you do to me?' Levi whispered against the boy's lips. Eren let out a whimper. Levi was so close, so warm, so gentle. He felt the warmth on one of his cheeks leave much to his disappointment. Eren's hand was pulled up by Levi and pressed against the man's chest. 'Can you feel it? Can you feel what you do to me?' Eren clutched the thin fabric between his fingers, feeling Levi's rapid heartbeat through his chest. Was his heart beating so fast because of him?

'L-levi…'

'My heart beats for you, and only you. Don't you ever forget that. I'm sorry for being such an ass before, but truth to be told, I have never felt this way about someone before. I don't know what to do, and I hate not knowing what to do. I took my anger out on you. I'm so sorry.' He squeezed Eren's hand while he ran his other over the boy's pink cheeks to his chin, rubbing the outlining of his soft lips. Eren captured Levi's hand and gently pressed his cheek against it, leaning into the touch.

'You don't h-have to apologise.' The boy managed to crack a smile between tears. But this time Levi swore the boy did not cry because he was sad, there was something else. Levi saw Eren's eyes wonder lower to his lips. His eyes were full with desire, desire for him. Levi didn't know the boy had it in him; he was pleasantly surprised. After all, he was the one that had chosen the brunette a long time before. How would he tell Eren he'd been secretly spying on him for quite a while? Oh, and that they were neighbours?

He smiled and complied with the boy's wishes. The kiss was so sweet Levi twitched at the unfamiliar feeling. Sure he had kissed the boy before and it had felt amazing every single time, but this, this was different. This was what it felt to love someone and to be loved back. Levi was sure to note that down.

Their lips moved against each other, pressing, rubbing, and sucking. Eren bit Levi's lower lip, begging to take things further.

'Eren…' Levi breathed against the younger's lips 'Do yo-.'

'Shut up.' Eren hissed and bit Levi's lower lip again, this time with more force. Eren's hands tangled in the raven's locks, holding him in check.

'Eren…' Levi tried again.

'Shuddap, and kiss me you ass…'

Levi didn't have anything to say against that and kissed the boy fiercely earning a respectable moan, which send his blood straight to his lower parts. He licked Eren's lips, who parted his immediately, welcoming Levi's tongue eagerly. The boy moaned into the kiss, sending Levi over the edge. He pressed Eren closer to him, deepening the kiss. One of his hands slid into the boy's messy hairdo and one arm circled his waist, settling his hand in the small of the boy's back.

He felt Eren tremble under his touch, everything the kid did, was so adorable, so sexy. Levi wanted more. He wanted to see more, feel more. He needed more.

Eren's knees buckled a little as his legs were turning to jelly. He's lost all control over his body. His head felt light and he was almost sure he saw stars. He felt to hot and it didn't get any cooler when being pressed against a toned chest. He felt Levi's muscles rub his chest, his stomach, and it nearly drove him mad. He shivered every time Levi rubbed his tongue against his, and Eren felt like he was flying.

Levi noticed the boy began to lean on him more and more. 'E-eren.' He managed in-between kisses.

'Nggh?'

'Are you o-.' and that's when Eren's legs gave out. Levi had not expected such an event and tried to support both their weights, but his foot caught hold of the giant blanket package and send them both tumbling down on the soft futon. Levi made sure he didn't squash Eren with his weight. He supported himself with one arm on either side of Eren's face. He stared down at the boy beneath him. 'Are you alright?' he watched closely as Eren's eyes opened. The boy was stunning. His lips were bruised pink and parted, panting for air. His hair was undone and added to a messy but hot look. His eyes, his green lovely eyes were half lid and clouded by lust. And there was always that adorable blush present on both his cheeks and ears. He wanted to eat the boy up, he wanted to devour him completely. He felt Eren's hand take hold of his collar and pull him downward, back to those delicious bruised lips. Levi let him.

Levi shifted into a more confortable position for both of them, he settled Eren in-between his knees, the boy's thighs pressing against them. He silently wished this moment would never end. He felt Eren's hand roam over his body, from his back to his firm chest. He kissed the boy's cheek. Eren giggled. He loved that sound. He kissed his way to the brat's ear and sucked Eren's earlobe making the boy squirm by the touch. Good. Levi found one of Eren's weak spots, or pleasure spot more likely. He liked to have his ears teased. Levi bit down on the soft flesh. 'Nggh…' Eren moaned softly. Levi resumed with kissing and sucking down the boy's neck. He pulled down the collar to bite down on Eren's collarbone, earning an audible gasp from the brat. His hands slipped south and he hooked his fingers under the hem of the boy's shirt and tugged it upward slowly, while attacking Eren's neck.

Eren who was to busy enjoying the overdose of affection, didn't notice his shirt being lifted. Only when those lovely kisses stopped for a brief second he noticed his shirt being lifted over his head. He felt the cool air on his chest and Levi's fingers ghosted over his body short after. The man trailed the outlining of his lean stomach, to his chest. Everywhere Levi touched was on fire. Eren shivered at the touch and Goosebumps erupted on his skin, leaving a trail of where Levi had touched him. The man ran his skilled fingers over the boy's nipples, which perked at the sudden cold and attention. He circled the hard numbs of flesh, teasing the younger male. Then Levi drifted to one of his ribs, and ghosted over a faint scar. Levi's eyes grew a bit sad and pressed a light kiss on the mark. Never again would he permit someone to hurt Eren. Never again would it happen. He would make sure of that.

Levi ran his tongue over Eren's lips again, like an animal. Eren parted his lips, and met Levi's wet muscle with his own, meeting him in an open mouthed kiss, which existed more out of licking than out of actual kissing. It was so primal it steered Eren's abdomen, sending oozes of hot waves of raw pleasure down his groin. He felt himself become aroused. His pants became a little too tight, and he tried to rub his legs together. This however didn't go unnoticed by Levi, who smirked at the boy's discomfort. He couldn't blame him though, the kid was doing the same to him. He broke the kiss earning a dissatisfied groan from Eren. 'Ah, L-levi…nngh…'

This kid was amazing. 'Shhh.' He shushed the kid, telling him to be patient, earning protests from the boy. Levi pushed away from the kid, now only on his knees.

'N-no, Levi, please…' Eren moaned shamelessly, afraid the man would leave him like this. His bare chest heaving in anticipation.

The sight below Levi was unbelievably hot. The boy's eyes bore into his with a fire that almost burned through his last ounce of self-control. The older man grabbed the hem of his own shirt and rid himself of it in one swift motion.

The boy swallowed hard when he saw Levi undress before him. And his green eyes feasted upon an extremely toned upper body. It almost seemed like the torso of a god, ripped and flawless skin. Levi liked the boy's reaction. He leaned down again, and lowered his body on Eren's so their chests were pressed together.

'Ah…' Levi loved the sounds Eren made because of him. A devilish smirk featured his occupied lips. He pressed his crotch against Eren's.

'Ahhh, ngggh. L-lev- ah.' Eren moaned into the kiss. 'Shit.'

'You like that?' Levi whispered huskily, clearly turned on himself.

'Hmmm…'

'Is that a yes?' he pressed their crotches together again and slowly grinded them against one another earning a loud guttural moan from the boy beneath him.

'Ah, nngh, ah, ah… oh s-shit, ah!'

'Well…' he pressed on, grinding harder.

'Ahhhh, yes, hmmm… yes, yes.' Eren tossed his head from side to side. His breathing came in hard. His eyes were closed, lost in pleasure. He'd never felt like this before. This was Levi grinding against him, what would it feel like when…? 'Ahhh!' he moaned loudly at the vulgar thought. He felt Levi's hands on his stomach, massaging him for a short while, and then he felt them going lower. He bit his lip when he knew what was coming next. He heard his belt buckle come undone and his zipper open at a tormenting slow pace. Levi tugged Eren's jeans of gently. The denim slid of the boy's hips, thighs and where finally completely off, leaving him in nothing more than his light blue boxer briefs. He didn't even try to hide his erection. His hands lay motionlessly beside his face.

He watched Levi closely. He watched as those large hands pulled at his boxes and he watched at the man lick his lips. Eren inhaled sharply as his erection sprang free, hitting the cool air. He moaned at the feeling. Levi hovered over him again, his eyes locked with Eren's.

When Eren wanted to say something his words were lost in a moan when he felt Levi take hold of his arousal with his frim hand and started pumping him slowly. 'Nngggh…' Eren had never felt so good in his 17 years of life before and had zero control over his vocals. He didn't care who heard him, Levi surely didn't seem to mind his senseless moaning. If anything he was quite sure the older man liked what sounds he produced. He squeezed his eyes shut and released his loudest moan yet when Levi ran his finger over the slid of his cock. 'Oh, my god…hmmm.'

'Look at you…' Levi's voice sounded raw as he nearly grunted those words. 'You're a complete mess…he.'

'S-shut..ah..uhhh-p.'

With his free hand he guided one of Eren's hands to his groin. Eren cupped Levi's erection through his pants and gave it a light squeeze. The man groaned at the touch. Eren smiled. 'Kiss me…' he begged. He didn't need to tell the man twice.

Eren tried to clear his mind as best as he could and focus on the task at hand, getting Levi out of his pants. He had a hard time concentrating when Levi pumped him harder and sucked his tongue, but somehow he managed to get rid of that horrible belt and he now fumbled with the button. When it finally opened all that was left was the zipper and of course the pair of boxe- oh. When Eren's and slipped into the tight confinements of Levi's jeans he notices the older man wasn't wearing anything underneath. _Oh, my god! _He heard Levi chuckle at his surprised gasp.

'Pervert.' Eren breathed and licked his lips.

'Look who's talking…' Levi grinned.

Eren pushed down Levi's jeans as far a he could, which in his position was quite a hard thing to do, and didn't manage to push it down very far. Carefully Eren ran his fingers over Levi's sensitive flesh and pulled it free. He felt it rub against his own cock and moaned at the new touch.

'You're so lewd.' Levi groaned.

Eren ignored Levi's remark and took hold of the man's erection, he could already tell Levi's was quite large. He rubbed the underside of the large cock and heard a change in Levi's breathing. Eren wanted to show Levi he could do the same thing Levi had done to him. He wanted Levi to feel good because of him. He tried some experimental pumps, but lost all train of thought when he felt the grip around his own tighten. Levi pumped him harder, faster, and boy, Eren forgot to breath for a second. 'Ahhhh… ah…ahhnnngh~.' He ached his back, trying to push closer, trying to create more friction.

Levi attacked the exposed and completely defenceless flesh before him, and bit down hard on one of Eren's perk nipples earning a mewl from below him.

He grabbed both his and Eren's cock and pressed them together, grinding their crotches together with his hips and pumping them with every trust. Levi released an audible gasp. _God, it feels good._ His eyes squeezed shut and his breathing became ragged. The boy below him didn't do any better. Eren bucked his hips upward with every downward trust, meeting Levi every time. This friction of their cocks rubbing each other only added to their euphoria. Hard, hot flesh became even harder and hotter with every stroke. Eren was sure he was in heaven right now. 'Ahhh, Levi, ah, hmmmm…' the boy tossed his head from side to side. 'Ah, I-I'm..nnngh, feeling…ah, s-st-ahhnge…ah.'

Levi knew the boy was close when his body was starting to shake and his breathing quickened and became uneven. 'Fuck… Eren.'

'Nggh, I think…I, ahh, gonna…c-come…hmmm.'

A few more strokes made Eren pinch a high note he didn't knew he could reach. The burning sensation made his eyes roll to the back of his head. He arched his back as far as he could and threw his head backwards. He heard Levi groan loudly as his bit down in the boy's neck.

'Leviii~'

'F-fuck…'

They spilled their seed over each other's stomachs and Levi flopped down next to Eren's spent body.

'T…that was…' Eren mumbled completely out of breath '…amazing. He snuggled against Levi's chest, burying his face in the crook of the man's neck.

'Eren.' Levi started with a soft yet stern voice.

'No.' came Eren's immediate response. He knew about Levi's cleaning habbits, and he knew what would come when Levi spoke to him in that kind of tone. Most of the time Eren had spilled his drink or when he threw his dirty clothes in the corner of his room. This tone meant; 'Clean up your shit.'

'No, I don't wanna. So shut up and stay here with me.' The boy slung one of his arms over Levi's chest. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold the man down if he wanted to, but right now he couldn't care less. As long as he didn't have to get up. He felt tired. His body felt heavy and he could feel his mind slip in and out of concentration. He was going to fall asleep soon. 'I… don…wann…a' he mumbled before he drifted off.

'Great….' Levi mumbled 'Just great.' He looked over at Eren's sleeping features and his expression softened at the sight. Brown locks tickled against his cheek.

A wave of drowsiness hit him as well. He hadn't realized his was this exhausted. 'Fuck this…' he tried to reach for the old blankets not far from him, and pulled the hideous hot pink one over him and the sleeping boy.

This was quite an unexpected turn. Not unpleasant, just unexpected.

Levi smiled and pulled Eren closer to him. He closed his eyes and followed Eren into a world of dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Hehehe~ so hoped u guys liked the previous chapter (inserts devious smirk) mwuhahaha~

When I tried to save this chapter I tried to save it as chapter 13, turned out I already had that one and nearly deleted it… hahaha loserrrr. Chapter 14, remember…. 14 not 13! It's hard.

Enough about my foolishness…

Ah I had fun writing this bit =) I hope you guys will love it hahaha

Enjoy, lalalala~

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 14

There was this comfortable warmth pressed to Levi's side, and something ticklish nuzzled in the crook of his neck. The comfortable warmth smelled like Eren. Levi breathed in deep as his eyes slowly opened. He was greeted by a dark bedroom. The hideous blanket was completely wrapped around Eren, leaving Levi with little to none covering his shivering body. It wasn't helping that he was half naked. Events of the previous night shot through Levi's mind and left him with a smile on his face. He let out a breathy laugh. He couldn't remember when he had ever felt better in his life. When he turned to look at the boy beside him messy hair poked straight into his silver eyes, which left him grumble some curses. As much as he loved the kid, he could be a real pain in the ass. Even when the kid was doing completely nothing. Levi would have to teach himself to never let his guard down, before he would loose his eyesight by sharp daggers of brown hair, belonging to a sleeping brat. He swatted the locks away, but that didn't give him a satisfying view. The only thing he saw under all that hair, was more hair. 'For fuck sake.' He rolled his eyes.

He slowly got up, peeling the boy from his chest and making sure he didn't wake up. He patted Eren's head and brushed some hair from his face, revealing long lashes, bruised parted lips and the cutest expression Levi had set eyes upon. When the kid let out a soft snore Levi cracked a smile. 'Loser.' He mumbled as he got up. He pulled up his jeans, which much to his disgrace had been dropped to his knees while he was out cold. 'Holy hell… I look like shit…' he grumbled on as he walked to the bathroom. He felt like he hadn't showered in days and cursed again as he remembered that after the messing around yesterday they hadn't taken a bath. 'Yuck…'

He pushed through the bathroom door, closing it behind him. He glanced in the mirror only to twist his face in shock. _What the fuck?_ His hair was a complete mess. He'd been making fun of Eren, but his wasn't any better. He turned his head from one side to the other slowly. Even his undercut was a disaster, it looked like a like someone had run him over with a lawnmower. What the fuck had that kid been doing while they were making out? 'Holy shit.' He ran his hand through his raven locks, smoothening them a little, but they just jumped back after a while. His eye twitched in annoyance. 'Fucker…'

He turned on the shower, making sure the water was nice and warm. There was nothing like hot shower in the morning. He peeled of his dirty jeans and stepped under the stream of pleasant water. He relaxed his muscles and grabbed a bottle of soap. This was what he called a good morning.

* * *

'Nnngghh, sssshit…' Eren groaned sleepy. He tried to search for a pillow, but it had somehow magically disappeared. 'W-where…. Hmmm…' he swatted his arms around a little, resulting in nothing. He didn't find what he was looking for and it made him pissed off. Green orbs peeked around. There were no cushions at all. _What?_ _But I swear… just now, there was a pillow! Where'd it go…?_

He moaned in frustration. He pulled the blanket tighter around him and he rolled onto his side, rubbing his face into the soft fabrics of the futon. It smelled nice. It contained the smell of cigarettes and another musky sent he'd grown found of. 'Levi…' he mumbled with a content smirk on his lips. He giggled softly at the thought of the man. _Hmmm, cold._ He thought after a while, he tried to pull up his sleeping trunks, only to find it missing. Completely missing.

A confused frown formed on his face, while he closed his eyes for the extra concentration… why… were his trunks off? His hands pulled up the pink mess and revealed his stark naked body. 'Oh… Lev-!' he clapped his hand over his mouth and his face turned bright red as he though about what had happened the night before. Blood rushed to all corners of his face and he was pretty sure he looked like a giant tomato with a serious case of bed hair. 'Ohhh, shit, shit… shit!' he repeated over and over again. He couldn't believe he'd done… that! With Levi. _Oh, my god! I can never look at him again without picturing what happened. What w-we…what we did. Oh, shit! What am I gonna doooo~ what am I supposed to say when I see him. Hey, t'sup. Ah, shit. _

He buried his face further into the futon consumed by shame. His ears were a flaming shade of pink. Life as a teenager with raging hormones was never easy. Today it just seemed harder than usual. He heard footsteps close in on him and a shadow hovered above him. He turned around, pretending to be half asleep. Everything was easier when you pretended to be half knocked out. He felt one of Levi's hands brush over his cheek and he had to keep himself from smiling. He was of course sleeping, chough.

'Hey, wake up.' Levi gently shook the boy by the shoulder.

Eren mumbled his usual sentence; 'Fffiv mo… minute…' and added a soft snore at the end while he tried to hide his face under the blanket. His eyes flew open when he felt himself being hoisted up in the air, the blanket slipped from his body and his hands weren't fast enough to take a hold of it. Now he was being carried by none other than his crush like a princess and worst of all, he was totally naked. 'Ahhh! You asshole!' he covered himself best he could. He crossed his legs in an awkward way while one of his hands hid what was left uncovered. His other hand slapped across his chest.

'Awake now aren't cha?' Levi chuckled devilish.

'Yeah and who's fault is that?' Eren tried to up an angry face to hide his embarrassment.

'And you're naked.' Levi whispered against the boy's ear.

Eren swallowed hard at the feeling of hot air against his sensitive earlobe. What the fuck was he supposed to say to that? The same? His lips trembled as he repeated his previous remark, only a lot softer and with a fierce blush on his cheeks. He immediately covered his mouth with one of his hands. Why'd he say something embarrassing like that? _He's gonna think I'm a total pervert. _

Instead he found Levi's lips curled in an evil smirk, his eyes on the boy in his arms. 'Mine.' He said as he pressed a kiss against Eren's hand, which covered his lips. Eren regretted ever putting that hand there. Boy, did he want to feel those skilled lips on his again. His hand dropped to Levi's chest as soon as Levi's lips were absent. _Huh?_ Eren's felt his hand touch fabric. Levi was wearing a shirt, which meant the man had showered or something. He sniffed at Levi's chest earning a; 'The fuck are you doing?' _Yep, that's defiantly soap. _When he looked up he found Levi's hair was still damp of his shower and without realizing it he'd tangled his fingers in those beautiful black locks.

'You're such a monkey.' Came Levi's voice while the man pressed his forehead against Eren's head. He carried the boy to the bathroom and put him down when they were inside. He did so carefully, making sure the boy stood before letting his go completely.

'Now wash yourself, you disgusting little brat.'

'Huh, wha- Ah!'

Levi had slapped Eren's ass hard, startling the boy, who rubbed his abused flesh. When Eren turned around the door was slammed shut in his face, leaving him alone. 'Asshole!' _Why does he always slip away like that? That… snake!_

All he heard was the man laugh as footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

Eren tried to ignore Levi as best as he could and pushed his thoughts aside. That was however before he glanced in the mirror. His eyes fell on some bluish marks near his neck. He moved closer to the mirror to take a closer look. He ran his slender fingers over the dark spots. Then he saw something else, in the base of his neck he swore he could see teeth marks. He mouthed an; 'Oh, my fucking god.' As he nearly pressed his face against the mirror to take the closest look of his life. _The fuuuuckkk?_ His breathing quickened and his body felt hotter. His blood rushed to an area he'd rather not think of at the moment, but it was too late. Seeing the marks in his neck as clear as day made him feel Levi hover over him, pinning his helplessly to the bed, lowering himself onto Eren. The boy whimpered at his own fantasy and rubbed his neck, imagining it was Levi sucking and biting him. He tilted his head to the side. 'Ah… Fuc- hmmm!' he clapped both his hands over his mouth and mentally slapped the living shit out of him. What in the world was he thinking? He nearly ran to the shower, put it on and turned the temperature control all the way to the left to create the coldest shower he'd ever experienced. Without a second thought he stepped into his worst idea yet. Eren felt as if all the air was pressed from his lungs, as if all his muscles turned to ice. He felt like an instant popsicle. 'OH, MY GOD!' he yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Levi dropped his cup of coffee and cursed loudly when he'd broken yet another superhero cup. He'd heard Eren yell from the bathroom and had startled him so. The fuck was that idiot doing so early in the morning? He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the brat. He pushed himself from the cheapass kitchen chair and searched for the duster.

After cleaning the mess he made a mental note to never touch Eren's mugs again. Those things were destined to perish at his touch. Stupid things.

There were just two more day's of video shooting and Levi felt a little better knowing he was half way hell. Maybe he was lucky enough Eren would join him today.

His phone buzzed. It was Hanji of course.

'Sup?' he said as he picked up his phone.

'Woooow~ that was fast.' She said amazed. 'You never pick up you phone this fast. What's going on?'

'What? Nothing's going on? Can't I pick up my fucking phone, shithead?'

'That's better. I was starting to worry that you were going to treat me like Eren, you know pampering me haha.'

Levi's jaw clenched and a vein popped onto his temple. 'Fuck you.'

'Aw, I love you to.'

'So, why are you bothering me?' he got straight to business.

'Ah, yeah.' Her voice jumped to a higher tone and she sounded even more energetic, making Levi think she had a severe case of ADHD, which he was quite positive she had. 'Pixies has some awesome news!' she nearly screamed.

'What? No more video? Another director?'

'Uh… no…' she sounded a little sadder. 'But fear not my friend…'

'I never fear…'

'Just pretend okay, my dialogue's must make some sense.'

Levi snorted. 'Whatever.'

'We have a live show! Attttt~ the Sina! One of the most badass places to play, the legendary place, which almost no one can sell out! And yes you better believe it! It is completely and utterly sold. Out. Let me repeat that one more time for the dramatic effect. Completely. Sold. Out…' she paused before adding 'Trice!'

Levi nearly dropped his phone. 'Are you serious?'

'Hmmmmmm' Hanji sang.

'Sold out…' he breathed. It had always been a goal to play at the Sina Dome. It was the one place where all Levi's idols had starred, where all greatest bands in human history played, and they'd managed to sell out, three times. _Fuck me!_

'When?' Levi needed to know.

' 5 day's baby! Ready to rock this joint?'

'Let's fuck that place up!'

'Burn it to the ground I say!'

Levi laughed along with Hanji.

'Hey.' She said. 'After work today, wanna get totally wasted?'

'Ha, sure. Always up for a good drink.'

'Bring Eren too, it will be fun.'

'He can't drink.' Levi sounded protective.

'Of course he can, he isn't a damned robot now is he? No sir, he isn't. I say he can drink like the rest of us! Aye captain!' he pictured her saluting and shook his head. Eren was underage, naturally he was worried.

'I'll ask. Can't promise anything.'

'Oh, party-pooper. You just want to have him for yourself, you greedy bastard!' she laughed and hung up before Levi could insult her one more time.

'And again, without a proper goodbye.' He put down his phone and let the news sink in. 'Sina…'

* * *

Eren realized when he'd gotten out of the shower and dried himself, he was dumped here without a new pair of clothing, which meant he had to walk to his room wrapped in his towel. It was never much of a problem before, when he used to live alone. No big deal. But now… now he didn't like the idea much. He carefully opened the bathroom door and peeked outside. Sneaking out of the bathroom had become one of his new habits nowadays.

When he reached his bedroom, he saw his phone flash. He'd put in on silence the day before. He picked it up and didn't recognise the number. He accepted the call anyway. 'Hello, who is this?'

'Morning. Hanji here!' a cheery voice sang from the other side of the line.

'Hey!' Eren said exited. 'How are you?'

'Good, good, ah so nice of you Eren. And now I must return the favour haha. How are you, Levi giving you a _hard_ time?' the way she accentuated the word hard, made Eren bright red. She didn't mean what he thought she was… was she?

'Uh… no? it's okay. He's not that bad.'

'Hmm, of course he isn't. I guess he's quite… good?' she giggled.

_Oh, my god._ So she was talking about…that. 'Ah… wha? Hanji!'

'Ah, I'm soooo sorry. Haha. But you're just to cute Eren! Anyway I was calling because Levi's being an ass.'

'Isn't he always?'

'Yeahhhh~ he is. I like you Eren! Oh, I think you're too cute! Gah! Okay, the band and me are gonna drink some after work hours. Wanna join?'

'Ah sure, what's the occasion?'

'Hmmm. Well… you know the Sina Dome? The huge ass concert hall only the elite get to shiiiine in?'

'Yeah, the one where only a few manage to get a show sold out, right?'

'Exactly!' she exclaimed.

'What about it?'

'Well, turned out little Eren, were gonna have some shows there… and they are. All. Sold. Out.'

'Wow, seriously? Congratulations!'

'Yeah, how awesome is that! So to celebrate we rented the World's End! And invited only the awesome pieps! And some guards ofc. Buuut, that's business you know.'

'Woah, I'm … impressed.' Eren never thought one could rent an entire bar. He'd never heard of it before. But of course, these Titans were Mad, and did whatever they wanted. 'Yeah I'm defiantly joining, count me in!'

'Awesomepasome! See you than! Laterz!'

'Bye.'

'Insane.' He said when he'd hung up. Again his phone came to life. He answered without looking who it was. 'Hanji?' he asked.

'Uh, no. haha, it's me you fool.' It was Hannes.

Eren could already guess why he was calling. 'Is this by any chance about the World's End being rented tonight by the band?'

'Yeah, how'd you know… oh never mind you live with one third of them.'

'Does this phone call mean you are going to need my help today?'

'Spot on laddie!' Eren laughed and started to search for some clothes. He'd been standing long enough in the middle of the room with nothing more that a towel wrapped around his waist.

'Ah… shit, sure. What time do I need to be there?' Eren never noticed Levi sneaking up on him and nearly screamed his lungs out when he felt warm strong hands on his waist.

'Are you alright Eren?' Hannes sounded worried.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine.' Eren could hear Levi chuckle in his ear and tried to reach out for the towel. Eren slapped Levi's hands away sending him a glare, warning him to stay away and mouthed; 'Don't you dare. Stay!' to which Levi obviously didn't listen to.

'Around an hour or eleven would be nice, need to do some shopping for tonight. And you need to do some serious cooking!'

'O- okay!' Eren had a hard time concentrating when he continuously had to watch Levi's hands. He occasionally swatted a hand away and managed to maintain the call; 'Jep, I'll be there.' 'Nope, not a probla-AH!'

Levi had taken hold of the wet fabric, tugging at it seductively.

'Levi!' Eren hissed, trying to pull the towel back, desperately trying to cover his groin.

'Eren are you sure you're alright.'

'Jep, jep, nothing going… on. At all! Haha. See you. Bye. Bye. Hmm. Bye?'

And he hung up quickly, throwing his phone at Levi's head. 'You asshole!' he was sure Hannes was going to ask him about this later. But first things first. 'You are the worst person on the face of the earth!' he yelled at Levi, he now pulled at the towel with both his hands.

Levi moved closer, releasing the towel much to Eren's surprise and captured the boy's lips in a hot kiss. He pressed the boy's naked body against his clothed one, his hands sneaking to the soft bum he came to love. He gave the bare cheeks a firm squeeze. Eren moaned and lost all grip on his towel and slung his now free arms around Levi's neck.

Levi retreated, stepping back and smirked. 'I won.' He grinned as he turned on his heal and marched out of the room proudly.

It took Eren a moment to register what had happened. He looked down. The towel lay forgotten on the ground in a pathetic heap. Eren was naked. He hated Levi so much right now. How could he have fallen for such an obvious trick? Levi was going to pay for that. Eren smirked. Tonight. He'd get Levi so wasted tonight. He thought he was brilliant then and there, however he'd forgotten one little thing. He'd never drank a single drop of alcohol in his life and Levi, well, Levi had probably drank the amount of the North Sea. Not such a big difference. Right?


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the follows, favourites, and reviews! You guys are truly the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I can already say I have started with number 16 =) so I hope I can update soon =D

Enjoy~! Xx

* * *

The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow

Chapter 15

'Eren, do you need some help?' A young blond girl asked as she saw Eren decorate some cakes.

'Krista! No, you promised to help me sort out the freaking dishes!' Ymir grunted as she picked up the little doll like girl and held her close. Krista giggled.

'There are almost no dishes; you can do that pathetic heap yourself. We still have to do a lot for this evening.'

'No fair, you promised.'

'Just help her wash the dishes before she starts to cry.' Eren teased

'Shut up! Stop brainwashing her!' Ymir's eyes were wide as he tried to shield Krista from Eren.

'Loser!' Eren laughed and continued to decorate the cakes.

'Ymir.' Krista tried to look stern but it only added to her cuteness. 'Go wash the dishes.' She told her girlfriend. 'And no but's!' she added when she saw Ymir open her mouth to respond. The larger girl was left baffled. 'Wha-?' she looked at Eren for support, who could only laugh at her.

'I'd listen to her if I were you.'

'Ah, fine.' She finally gave up and walked over to the sink. 'Fucking hate dishes.'

Krista picked up the chocolate roses Eren had made earlier that day. 'My god, they're stunning.'

'Haha, thanks. Normally I always mess them up.'

'Yes, I know, because I always have to fix them. They look lovely. Where do these have to go?'

'On the big one, over there.' Eren nodded his head in the right direction as he whipped his hands on his apron.

'Oh, my god. How many cakes do we have?' she stared at a giant cake with three layers. 'It look's like were on that baking show on TV. Tonight's party is a celebration of The Mad Titans right? So why are we making wedding cakes?'

'Just three, but that one's the insane wedding cake.' Eren laughed. He crossed his arms over his chest. 'I hope we'll finish on time, we don't want to upset the bride 'n grooms.'

'Yeah. We will, we always do. I'll put these on.' She grabbed the plate with chocolate roses as she hummed the all known to well wedding tune making the other's laugh.

'Please do, there's way more in the fridge. But before you start, it needs to be coated first.'

'Aha, noted. What it isn't coated yet?' she walked over to the cake and slumped. 'Ah, I hate coating, decorating's way cooler.'

'You should have helped me with the dishes.' Ymir grinned. 'Pay back's a bitch.'

'Well, you're almost done, so you better come help me.'

Ymir stopped making fun of Krista who smiled innocently and added; 'Pay back's a bitch.'

'I'm almost done to.' Eren looked rather pleased at his creation.

'They look adorable, I want to eat them.' Krista beamed.

When Eren was done with the smaller cakes and Ymir was done with the dishes, both of them helped Krista out coating the cake in chocolate and icing here and there. Ymir joked about a rock band getting a cake covered in roses. Eren wondered why indeed, he figured it was something Hanji was after. When Hannes came in he was pleasantly surprised with how the cakes were turning out. The three teenagers were surprised when he told them it was his idea.

'Why?' Ymir laughed, clapping her arms around her hurting tummy.

'Well, it's kind of a joke.' Hannes could see why they found it so hilarious.

'Oh, we figured that out already.' Eren said smug.

'When they debuted they wanted to buy a cake to celebrate, but everything was so expensive and they were dead broke. So Hanji walked into a cake shop to see if she could work something out, turned out some people hadn't picked up their cake. She managed to strike a deal with the shopkeeper. But when the cake was delivered at the party it turned out to be a wedding cake. One that looked exactly like this one.' He pointed at their creation.

'Ah, that's why it had to be an exact copy of the picture you gave us.' Eren laughed. 'I can't imagine Levi's face when he got this type of cake. Wish I was there to see it.'

'Let's just say, it's something they have never forgotten.' Hannes grinned. 'Oh, and I have something for you all. Come.' He motioned them to follow him. He picked up a box behind the bar.

'What's this?' Krista looked rather keen to know what Hannes had hidden in that cardboard box.

He didn't open the box just yet, leaving the three waiting a little longer.

'Oh, come on!' Ymir tried to peek inside but failed. She groaned. She hated surprises.

'Impatient aren't you?' he opened the box and pushed it over the bar to the greedy kids.

'Ymir, Krista and Eren grabbed at the hidden contents and their faces instantly fell when they saw the surprise,

'What the fuck's this?' Ymir cried.

'Well, it's not that bad. Is it?' Krista took a better look.

'Um. Do we have to…?' Eren asked with an annoyed look on his face.

'Yes.' Came Hannes' straight answer. 'It's my bar, my rules. This evening everything has to look just fine. Including my personnel.'

The three were holding their new uniforms for tonight.

'Besides, now you monsters are smeared in chocolate and god knows what.' He then directed his attention towards Eren. 'And you kiddo, can serve alcohol tonight.'

'What? But I'm underage.'

'Yeah. We'll it's going to be too busy to be worried about that.' He smirked.

'Ah, Eren, you're not a kitchen princess anymore.' Ymir teased him.

Eren waved her lousy comment off, used to it already as she said that to him almost every time they worked.

'Before 9 I want you dressed in these!' Hannes warned them.

'Or what?' Ymir challenged the old man.

'Or no keeping tips today.' Her face dropped instantly 'And I think there will be loads of those today.'

'Oh. That's mean.'

* * *

Hanji yawned loudly.

'Disgusting, cover your mouth.' Levi pulled a disgusted face. 'You're hopeless.'

'But, today's so boring! I can't wait for tonight! Haa~ it's gonna be awesome!'

'I could sure use a drink.' Levi huffed. Their new music video was officially done, but the director still hunted their minds.

'I need therapy after that guy.' Hanji joked.

'Or drinks.' Erwin pulled out some beer. 'Anyone?'

'What already? Where the fuck do you keep all that?' Hanji looked surprised when her friend pulled out a six-pack out of nowhere. Erwin handed Levi one who gladly accepted it. He then held one out to Hanji. 'Fine.' She gave in with a smile on her face.

'You wanted it anyway.' Erwin said.

'True.'

Do you guys think everyone will show up tonight?' Erwin asked honestly, slowly sipping his beer.

'No idea.' Hanji raised her shoulders. 'I know Nanaba will be there.'

'Seriously? She has time? Thought she was on a world tour or something.' Levi scoffed. He was slightly amazed that Hanji had asked her to come. Nanaba was one of the greatest pop artists on the planet.

'Yep, she is, but she's coming back for our partehhh~!' Hanji sang. 'Cus we are awesome!' and added some peace signs to go with the song.

Erwin laughed. 'It has been quite a while since we'd last seen her. I can recall she was an excellent bass player.'

'Of course she was, she was part of our band back in the day.' Levi shrugged. 'And we don't accept non talented folks.'

'Look at you talk, mister big shot.' Hanji poked his cheek. When she tried to jab him again, he turned his face a little and tried to bite her fingers off.

'You demon.' She yelled and nearly dropped her beer.

'Dude, watch it!'

'Look at you guys.' Erwin laughed. 'I think you getting drunk only makes this worse.'

'Makes this more fun.' Hanji tried.

'No I don't think so.' Erwin made sure.

'Who cares.' Levi finished his beer. 'Nanaba knows us. She's used to this nonsense.' they all agreed on that and turned their attention towards the door when they heard a knock.

'Yeah~' Hanji's voice sounded 'Come in~'

'Dear god, you're too happy today.' Levi deadpanned.

'Hey guys.' Petra walked in. 'Already chilling out? What is this a dream job.' She joked.

'Here.' Hanji flung her a can. She caught it and thanked her.

'What's up?' Hanji asked curiously.

'Well, since you are attending a party…' She wiggled her head a bit, so her bun swayed from side to side, making it look like one of those hula puppets on a dashboard. 'You have to gear up. So because I'm the logical choice to make so, I have your outfits ready and waiting for you. No thanks. Your welcome.'

'Don't flatter yourself.' Levi scoffed.

'What? Don't you want to look stunning for…?' Petra raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner with an oh-you-know-who-I'm-talking-about look plastered all over her face. Hanji broke out in a fit of giggles and added; 'Aww, so cute.'

'Shut it, both of you! Erwin help me out of this.'

'Ah, no, this is your problem.' He quickly said as he got up. 'I'm goin' to the loo. Later.'

'And you call yourself a friend!' Levi yelled after him.

'Levi. What if I can assure you, that I can make it so, that poor little Eren won't be able to stop looking at you?' Petra grinned. Now that sounded interesting. _Don't fall for it. It's just a joke at your expense. If you say yes, they'll just laugh at you. But it sounds so temping. Fuck._ He pondered about it a little longer.

'Just try it!' Hanji encouraged him.

'Remember your photo shoot for the Hardrock mag?'

'I'm not going to a party half naked.'

'Ah, don't be such a baby.' Hanji wailed dramatically.

'There goes my plan.' Petra sounded disappointed. 'But… all may not be lost.' Her grin returned. She locked eyes with Hanji. They suddenly started laughed. 'Oh, that's just genius.'

'I know right!' Hanji held her hand up for a high-five.

'Hello~' Levi waved his hand feeling left out of this conversation which was obviously revolved around him wearing some weird shit. 'I'm right here.'

'Oh, we know.' Hanji smirked devilish as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

'Where's Eren by the way?' Perta looked around.

'Work.'

'Where?' Hanji and Petra said nearly at the same time.

'World's end.'

'Serious!?' Hanji screamed overly excited! 'Well, what are the odds?'

* * *

Hours pasted by at incredible speed for the crew of the World's End. They had managed to finish the wedding cake and it looked absolutely stunning. They were proud at what they had achieved. It had three extensive layers of chocolate and was brimming with white and red flowers. There were silver feathers on the lower part, and a soft shade of green feathers on the middle part. Eren and Ymir had made three tiny puppets that resembled Hanji, Levi and Erwin, and had put them on the upper deck. It looked like a wedding cake all right. Only the puppets in their rock outfits made a different statement. Furthermore the three had made several snacks for the guests and decorated the bar accordingly. It had never looked so stylish inside. Some of the tables were removed to create more space for the guests. The tables were decorated with the finest cutlery and glasses they owned.

'It kinds looks like a restaurant.' Eren looked around slapping Hannes on the back. 'It looks amazing.'

'It does doesn't it?' Hannes sounded somewhat proud. 'Well, we have about three more hours before actual people are going to show up and about 40 minutes more before it all starts. So I say we start on dinner.'

'Dinner?' Eren repeated surprised. 'I have to cook?'

Hannes nodded.

'For all of them?' Eren added.

Hannes nodded again.

'Well… shit.'

'Don't worry.' Sounded a voice Eren knew all to well. He turned to the door, to the intruder, whom he called his sister.

'Mikasa? What are you doing here? What about school? Don't you have classes tomorrow?' he babbled on.

'No dude, its Friday.' A worried look spread her face as she walked up to him and pressed her hand against his forehead to check his temperature.

'I'm fine.' He swatted it away. Ever since Levi had come to live with him and he'd stopped working he'd lost track of time. He'd no idea what day it was and frankly he didn't really care. Actually who gave a fuck what day it was when you lived with Levi.

'I'm here to help out. Hannes asked me to come. Besides, who'd skip a party like this? One would be mad.' She winked. 'Come on then, let's get this show on the road.'

'But Mikasa…' Eren started '…you hate cooking.'

'Yes.' She said without a second thought. 'Come on.' She said again. She grabbed Eren's arm and motioned the others to follow her into the kitchen so they could get started.

'Okay. Just checking.' Eren was confused by his sister's behaviour. 'Are you feeling alright?' She laughed at his question.

* * *

'Fuck I'm starving.' Levi rubbed his empty stomach.

'Here, fill it with more beer!' Hanji nearly threw a can at his head.

'Fucking four eyes! Watch it!'

The band made their way out of the studio and to Erwin's car. He'd offered to drive them there. He was now Erwin the designated driver, or so Hanji called him. They all stepped into the car.

'So when's everyone leaving?' Hanji looked out of one of the car windows to the studio. No one was coming out.

'Petra and the gang would be out any moment now.' Erwin said while he started the car.

Levi didn't really cared all he could think about was food. He wondered if Eren would be cooking again. He'd love to eat his food again. Last time it had been great.

'Ah, there they are.' Hanji pointed and scrolled down the window 'Hey, over here! Hurry up.'

'Yeah, yeah!' Petra screamed from the other side of the parking lot. Petra and Hanji had agreed that they'd wait for each other because Petra and her crew had no idea where the bar was, and were too lazy to use a GPS. So Hanji had offered to drive ahead of them so they could follow them there.

* * *

'Don't park too far! I know you can't carry us back to the car.' Hanji said with a serious voice. 'Hmm, are you sure you're not going to drink?'

'Well, that's the plan.' Erwin tried to find a spot near the bar.

'Over there.' Levi pointed up ahead.

'Wow! Nice!' Hanji beamed. Hitting Levi on his shoulder in a playful manner. He shot her an annoyed look but said nothing of it, deciding it was not worth the trouble. They got out of the car as soon as it stood still, looking around if they spotted Petra's bright yellow car. It was hard to miss. Petra parked her car near Erwin's and got out. Erd, Gunther and Oluo had hitched a ride, thanking Petra.

'Petra.' Hanji ran to her 'You're the designated driver?'

'Hell no!' she laughed 'We're gonna call a cab to go back home, I'll pick up my car later.'

'Ah, you got me worried there. Erwin, might me a great idea for you to.' She winked.

'We'll see.' Came his reply.

They were still early and all of them knew a lot of people were going to be late. Levi heard Hanji complain about it non-stop dragging others like Petra and Oluo into the conversation, and changed their opinions. Now they started whining too. Levi on the other hand couldn't care less. Eren was already here, and that was most important. The only drag was that the boy would be working, but he'd just snatch him away when Hannes wasn't looking. At least that was the plan. Ah, how hard could it be to have Eren all to himself. And with a smirk on his face he stepped forward.

There were two guards near the door, nodding at them and stepped aside.

'Serious? There are only two?' Erwin questioned the matters of safety. Their safety to be exact.

'Yeah, I made sure no one, and I mean absolutely no one, knows about this.' Hanji winked. 'But do not fear, there are more in the neighbourhood but they are undercover. How awesome is that?'

Petra made some comments about those over the top action movies and soon she, Erwin and Hanji were talking about those ridiculous situations, which Hanji referred to as ass-kicking-super-trooper-action. That weird ass comment earned her laughs of the entire group even the guards managed to crack a smile.

When Levi stepped inside he didn't see Eren anywhere. He instantly became annoyed, but he knew the brat would be in the kitchen.

Hannes, who immediately offered them a drink, welcomed them with open arms. Ymir who just came out of the kitchen offered to help him. When he complied she made her way to the cellar for some of the requests. When she walked through the door Levi could hear her yell; 'Eren, do you mind helping me for a sec?'

The sound from the kitchen died down when the door fell shut. He decided to stay put and wait till after the drink to bug the boy.

'I'll be back in a sec.' Levi announced out of the blue.

'What are you gonna doo~?' Hanji couldn't help but ask as she raised her brows suggestively.

Levi pulled out his pack of cigarettes. 'Going for a smoke.'

'Oh, how boring.' She slumped back in her seat. Petra chuckled at Hanji's desperate attempt to tease Levi.

'Better to step into the alley instead of out in the open.' Hannes informed him. 'You never know who's out there.' he was right of course.

'Thanks.' He waved as he stepped into the cold again. He walked to the darkened small alley calling it a fucking dump as he kicked a trashcan. He lit up his cigarette and inhaled deeply. He loved how the smoke filled up his lungs. He loved how it always calmed him down in some way and dulled his senses. He shivered as the winter cold tore through his being. 'Ugh, it's fucking cold.' He tried to wrap his scarf around half his face. Hoping that it wouldn't freeze off.

A door opened to right and suddenly there he was. Eren walked out into the cold. He was carrying a trash bag.

'Hey.' Levi caught Eren's attention. The youngster's head snapped up at the familiar voice.

'L-levi? What are you doing here?' he sounded just as surprised as his eyes were wide.

'The party, remember? He said in a monotone voice and added in a huff 'Idiot.'

'That's… that's not what I meant.' Eren looked offended. He threw the bag in a large container.

'Okay.'

'What I mean is.' Eren started 'What are you doing here…' He pointed to the ground '…in this alley?'

'Smoking.' He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew out a large plum out smoke some time later. He studied Eren's outfit. It was different. 'That's not what you were wearing this morning.'

'Wha- oh. Hmm yeah.' Eren straightened his white blouse. Hannes had given them a uniform. All members were to wear a slim white blouse, a pair of neat black pants, and a dark green waiter's apron.

What surprised Levi most was how shockingly good Eren looked in something as simple as that. But then again, he even adored the kid when he looked like a hobo. The blouse clung to the boy's slim features, from those strong yet slim shoulders to his flat stomach. He liked how the pants and apron almost embraced Eren's ass. He clicked his tongue in an annoyed manner. 'You look nice.'

Eren blinked stupefied, that comment did not go with the man's behaviour. 'Um… thanks?' he mumbled a bit embarrassed by the sudden compliment, while he rubbed his neck in discomfort.

'Now get back inside it's way to cold in an outfit like that.'

'It's okay, really.' It was kinda cold outside now Levi had mentioned it. _Shit._

'Is that why I can practically see your nipples poking through that ridiculously tight, yet sexy blouse?' Levi cocked his head as those words slipped his mouth in a kinky voice. He smirked when Eren turned bright red and tried to cover his chest with his hands. When he looked up he found Levi just mere inches away. He instantly forgot about the cold. His body pumped hot blood through his veins. His cheeks were red, not because of the cold, no, they were so because of all the blood was rushing to this face.

His lips trembled, as he wanted to say something but failed, when Levi leaned in even closer. Their foreheads were touching and soon to where their noses as Levi rubbed them together. Eren smelled like food, delicious. _So hungry._ Levi thought.

'Don't be cold.' Levi whispered against Eren's lips. He felt the boy shiver at the soft contact. Levi tossed his cigarette aside and opened his coat. He wrapped it around both of them as best as he could.

'Well aren't you kind…' Eren leaned into the warmth, pressing closer to Levi, wrapping his arms around his neck. Eren closed his eyes and just enjoyed how close they were.

'Maybe I just have ulterior motives.' Levi's voice sounded low and filled with hunger. Hunger for the boy. Eren took a sharp intake of breath. He loved how Levi spoke to him. And he loved it even more how the rock star pressed their lips together. Levi settled his hands in the small of Eren's back, so he could close his coat around both of them as best as he could. One of Eren's hands ran though Levi's undercut as the other caressed the man's cheek.

Eren smiled into the kiss, parting his lips when he felt Levi nip at his bottom lip. He felt a strong slick muscle slip inside and turned his world upside down. When Levi pulled back Eren groaned at the sudden loss.

'Impatient are we?' Levi said in between nips, he bit down on Eren's bottom lip, bruising it slightly.

'Ouch.' Eren tried to slap Levi, but when he tried the man simply opened his coat, releasing Eren from the warm embrace. The boy squealed at the loss of warmth. 'You ass!'

Levi leaned in one last time to peck the boy on the lips. 'Go inside.'

'What about you?' Eren rubbed his upper arms, trying to warm himself up.

'I'm gonna smoke one more. I'll meet you inside.'

Before Eren walked inside the boy turned. 'Levi?'

'Hmm?' He lit up another cig, snapping his lighter shut as he met emerald eyes.

'… No, never mind.' The brat quickly turned around and marched inside, slamming the door shut leaving Levi outside in the cold with a confused look on his face. _What the fuck was that about?_ He thought.

* * *

Eren rested against the door with his heart pounding in his chest. What did he just see? Where his eyes playing tricks on him? When he closed his eyes he saw it again and he groaned in frustration. He grabbed his head with both hands.

Levi was wearing a pair of tight leather jeans. The tightest Eren had ever seen. He couldn't even remember the rest of Levi's outfit. His attention was focussed on those beautiful slender yet muscular legs, and on that tempting bulged… Eren swallowed hard and thanked who ever was up there that the kitchen was empty. 'Oh, my god…' he breathed. 'I'm so gonna get him drunk…' he eyes fell on the cellar door. He was going to make sure Levi got the best of the best_. Let the games begin. _He hummed in joy.


End file.
